Lost
by kikay292
Summary: Kanda was there when Allen lost his way. What will Kanda do? YULLEN KandaxAllen, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Lost (chapter 1) Yullen

Closing his eyes slowly, Allen finally found the time to rest. After the tragedy that happened to the Black Order; the fight with level 4 akuma, the Noahs, and many more, he can finally sleep peacefully. He opened his eyes and walked through the dark hallways of the HQ to go to his room. As he opened the door of what he thought was his room, he saw Lenalee and Kanda together inside, sitting on the floor right next to each other. Lenalee was talking with Kanda and Kanda was listening calmly and answering some random questions from Lenalee. Kanda had his eyes closed while Lenalee was talking to him adoringly, admiring the handsome beauty right next to her. Allen found the scene very confusing. Kanda was fine being alone with Lenalee in this training room and most importantly, he allows her to make noise around him. And this is what made Allen be confused even more, they seemed to be talking about Kanda, himself, but Allen could barely hear a word since they were far from the door. But Kanda was talking about his life... which he never did to anyone.

"Oi, Moyashi, why are you staring at us?"

Kanda's voice put Allen's mind back to reality. He blinked once and wondered why the scene bothered him. He frowned at Kanda and said, "My name is Allen, BaKanda! And I just happened to pass by. I'm going," he said taking his step out.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee called preventing him from leaving, "why don't you stay with us for a while?" she continued, "right, Kanda?" She looked at Kanda winking once.

"Tch," Kanda frowned at Lenalee.

Allen saw it, maybe Kanda didn't want him to be interrupting their lovey-dovey thing. And with that thought, Allen felt a stab in his heart. Why? He didn't know. "I'm way too tired for that. Besides, baKanda would be happier if I just leave," Allen refused.

_Did he just say he wanted me to be happy? _Kanda thought.

Allen looked away and saw Reever approaching him. "Allen, have you seen Lenalee?" Reever asked him.

"Ah, she's here," Allen said with his bright smile.

Reever stepped inside, "Lenalee, Komui's looking for you," he said.

Lenalee walked to the door, "neh, gotta go Allen-kun, bye," she pushed Allen inside the room, Allen turned to look at Lenalee puzzled, "bye Kanda," Lenalee said winking at Kanda again before leaving. Reever followed her.

Allen saw the winking-scene and was pissed with a reason he didn't know. Allen turned to glare at Kanda and Kanda glared back. They stayed like that for a while until Allen finally decided to just get over this and sleep. "I'm going to bed, baKanda, don't have time for this," Allen sighed as he walked away.

"Tch, hopeless Moyashi," Kanda whispered to himself as he stood up and went after Allen. "Moyashi," Kanda said coldly, making sure Allen heard it.

Allen stopped walking and turned around, "I'm Allen, how many times do I have to say it and why?" he replied irritated.

"You're room is three floors above this."

"I know that, baKanda. You don't have to tell me," Allen turned around and continued walking.

"Tch, and where are you going Moyashi?" Kanda asked stopping Allen again.

Allen frowned at the question. _Isn't it obvious? Is Kanda making fun of me? _Allen thought. "I'm Allen, I'm going to my room, now if you please excuse me," Allen answered.

_He doesn't know where the stairs are? Baka Moyashi. _Kanda thought. "You're going the opposite way, that's a dead end stupid Moyashi."

"Ohh... hehe," Allen laughed nervously, too embarrassed he ignored Kanda describing him stupid and calling him Moyashi. "T-Thanks," Allen turned to Kanda smiling nervously, then he walked away fast passing Kanda.

Allen walked upstairs. He reached the right floor, then walked east. He finally found the door but the key wouldn't fit. "Oh great, Kanda just told me where my room is but now, I'm lost again," Allen sighed.

Allen heard footsteps and saw Kanda walking to him. Kanda gave him a deadly glare which made Allen's heart skip a beat. "W-what?" Allen stuttered.

Kanda tch-ed and whispered, "stupid Moyashi." It was enough for the shounen to hear.

"My name is Allen and I'm not stupid!" Allen snapped, "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"That's my room, stupid Moyashi."

Allen walked to the next door quickly, "Oh, hehehe, never knew your room next to mine." He pushed the key to the key-hole but it wouldn't go in. He looked at Kanda who was currently frowning at him, arms folded across his chest. Blush was formed on Allen's pale cheek; he never looked away at Kanda, he was waiting for Kanda to at least give a clue to where his room is, because he didn't know where to go anymore.

Kanda sighed, "Your room is on the west side."

"Ohh... Thanks," Allen run off quickly. He didn't want to be more embarrassed than he already was. But someone has stopped him from running by grabbing his wrist making him turn around, facing the man who had stopped him. He was Kanda, holding his right wrist up right next to his face, glaring at him, "W-what?" Allen asked confused, his face turning even redder than before.

"Really, Moyashi, you're hopeless," Kanda said ignoring the question. He started walking the opposite way dragging Allen with him.

Allen was pretty sure Kanda would lock him up in Japanese's room and maim him because he thought he just pissed the hell out of Kanda. So he stayed quiet to at least save even a little moment of his precious life. But then Allen was wrong. They walked pass Kanda's room, pass the stairs. This made Allen confused. "Where are we going?" Allen asked trying to get out of the man's grip but his wrist was only held tighter.

"Your room is on the west side, why do you keep going east?" Kanda replied, not stopping from dragging Allen, irritation was obvious in his tone.

"Well, I'm sorry for not knowing where the west and east are! You don't have to help me find it anyway!" Allen snorted.

That was the last word Allen was able to say before he felt himself being pushed softly. Kanda's hand was removed from the boy's wrist and was now placed on Allen's shoulder pushing him gently to the door behind him. As soon as Allen's back touched the door, Kanda moved his hands on both sides of Allen's head, imprisoning the little boy.

Allen looked up to see the taller man. A blush was formed on his face when he saw Kanda; he was so close to Allen, after all. He quickly lowered his head to hide the embarrassment he's feeling.

Kanda moved his right hand at the top of the white-haired boy's head and gently rubbed it. Allen closed his eyes tightly at the action. Shivers went down his spine as he felt Kanda's other hand slipped in his pocket. He looked up at Kanda, "w-what are you doing?" Allen couldn't make a single move. He frowned when Kanda didn't even bother answering his question.

Finally, after almost 7 seconds or more, Kanda slipped his hand out of Allen's pocket. Allen looked at the man's hand and saw his key. He looked up at Kanda again, "What are you going to do with my - "Allen was unable to finish his words as he felt his body falling. "Ouch!" Allen fell on the floor. The door where his back was leaning a while ago was now opened by Kanda. He looked at Kanda who was currently looking down at him. Allen looked away; a dark shade of pink was on his face. Kanda stood there looking at him, smirk forming on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the previous chapter**

**Kanda slipped his hand out of Allen's pocket. Allen looked at the man's hand and saw his key. He looked up at Kanda again, "Wha****t are you going to do with my-" Allen was unable to finish his words as he felt his body falling. "Ouch!" Allen fell on the floor. The door where his back was leaning a while ago was now opened by Kanda. He looked at Kanda who was currently looking down at him. Allen looked away; a dark shade of pink was on his face. Kanda stood there looking at him, smirk forming on his lips.**

Lost (chapter 2) Yullen

Kanda threw the key to Allen, "at least remember where your own room is," he said then walked away.

Allen quickly stood up and walked out of his room. He turned to see the Japanese man, "Kanda!" he shouted. Hearing the voice of the bean sprout, Kanda stopped walking but did not turn around; he just waited for what the other had to say. "T-thank you!" Allen said.

Kanda was stilled for a moment, but then replied "tch" and he continued walking. A little smile was formed on his lips.

After hearing Kanda's 'tch', Allen went back quickly to his room, slammed the door behind him, a loud 'BAM' echoed his empty room. He threw himself to bed.

_Aghhh! That baKanda, he was making fun of me! He helped me so he could see how hopeless I am… I'll get my revenge tomorrow._

Allen faced the ceiling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Kanda," he whispered.

_Kanda… Kanda… Kanda… Kanda…_

Allen opened his eyes and slapped himself hard.

_Why am I thinking of Kanda? … Get Kanda out of my mind… Get Kanda out of my mind… Get Kanda out of my mind… get him… get out… I can't get him out of my mind!_

"Kanda…" he whispered again, closing his eyes, image of Kanda was formed in his mind.

_You're so beautiful… it would have been better if I was the one you love… instead of Lenalee._

Allen opened his eyes wide, shocked at what was going on in his mind. A dark blush was formed on his cheeks. He rolled over the bed and buried his face on his pillow, eyes closed tightly.

_Kanda was comfortable being alone with Lenalee. They look good together… like a couple._

Allen opened his eyes once again. He threw his pillow and sat on his bed. He moved his knees up and wrapped his arms around it. He rested his face there.

_Impossible… they're not a couple. They're definitely not… or that is what I want to believe… but they were so close earlier. Maybe they really are lovers… why am I so jealous anyway?_

Allen felt a bit sad at the thought. He got his pillow and lay on his bed. He hugged his pillow tightly and closed his eyes, "Kanda…" he whispered weakly.

FF Morning

Allen opened his eyes lazily when he heard loud knocks on his door. "Ughhh…" Allen breathed.

_Just when I was about to fall asleep… I didn't realize it's morning already. Curse you, Kanda. I'll make you play poker for my revenge._

Allen slowly walked to the door and lazily opened it. Lavi was there expectedly.

"Good morning, Allen!" it was no surprise for Allen to see the red-haired guy so early in the morning. He was always fetching Allen because for God knows, Allen's always lost.

"Good morning~" Allen greeted with a gloomy face.

"What's up, Moyashi? You're not excited for breakfast?" Lavi asked, "I was knocking for almost 15 minutes," he continued.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't able to sleep… and don't call me Moyashi," Allen sighed.

They made their way to the room where delicious food are cooked…yeah, Allen's favorite place. As they entered the room, Kanda was on his way out. Allen saw him-the reason why he wasn't able to sleep last night. Kanda saw Allen but quickly looked away irritated, ignoring the bean sprout completely.

"Oi, baKanda!" Allen shouted, stopping Kanda from walking.

"Tch, I'm in a bad mood, Moyashi," Kanda said coldly.

With this answer, Allen walked to Kanda and grabbed the taller man's coat drawing Kanda closer to him. He glared at Kanda, "You, you're a bastard, Kanda!" Allen shouted at him.

Kanda didn't say anything. He just glared back at Allen intensely causing the white-haired boy to shiver a little. "Tch," Kanda pushed Allen away and walked out of the room.

Allen felt a stab in his heart and frowned painfully. Lavi saw this. "Allen, you know Yuu is in a bad mood every morning, right?" he said.

"Yeah, and you know that Kanda and I always fight whenever we see each other," Allen replied.

"Y-yeah," Lavi said, a single drop of sweat falling on the side of his cheek. _Does he really want to fight Kanda? _"Anyway, Allen, let's eat, hehehe," Lavi laughed nervously.

They sat and placed the food they requested on the table. Lavi got the normal amount of food which normal people would eat while Allen got a large amount of food but it isn't as large as what he normally eats, fewer than usual, but still, so many. Allen started eating, slower than he usually does but still fast.

_Great! I wasn't able to sleep last night because of him, and now what? He's telling me that he's in a bad mood? Shouldn't I be the one in a bad mood? And here I was, so happy to see him. How dare he glare at me like that? If he's that irritated because of helping me yesterday, then it's better if he did not. It's really painful to know that just by seeing my face, he would be pissed. I bet he's with Lenalee again. I'm kinda jealous._

Allen frowned, "what am I thinking?" Allen stopped eating and started slapping himself.

"A-Allen? You okay?" Lavi asked.

Allen completely forgot the existence of Lavi. "Oh… hehehe… yes… just waking myself up," Allen replied one sweat dropping on the side of his cheek.

* * *

><p>Kanda walked through the hallways of the HQ. Irritation was obvious on his face. His killing aura was spreading and the scientists who happened to pass the same hallway avoided bumping into the Japanese man. Of course, they do not want to die in a merciless way.<p>

_Damn that Moyashi. I was just about to look for him because I came earlier to the dining room than him- which is unusual, he always comes first. I thought he was lost again. But then, he came with Lavi. Didn't he get the meaning of what I did to him yesterday… or did he want to make me feel jealous?… he did that on purpose, damn Moyashi… the rabbit and the Moyashi always eat breakfast together. Those two… are they lovers?_

Kanda felt a stab in his heart. He didn't realize that thought 'til now. Allen and Lavi are lovers. And all this time, he had hopes of having a chance to be with Allen… Kanda felt how his heart broke into pieces.

Kanda continued walking. He had a gloomy expression on his face. He found a place where there are no people around. He leaned his back to the wall.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kanda whispered to himself.

Too focused on his thoughts, Kanda didn't see Lenalee coming. "What's wrong, Kanda?" Lenalee asked as she walked near to him.

Kanda looked at Lenalee. He put back his usual face. But Lenalee knew that there was a problem. After all, Kanda didn't realize that she was coming, which means he had let his guard down.

"It's Allen, isn't it?"

Kanda only looked away, crossing his eyebrows. He didn't want to be hurt more than he already was. "It's nothing," he replied.

Lenalee knows that Allen is the only one who can trouble Kanda like this. "Oh come on, I always come to you when Leverier is here. You can do the same when it comes to Allen," Lenalee reassured.

"Tch," Kanda didn't look at Lenalee but started talking anyway, "He and Lavi are together," Kanda said almost like a whisper. He didn't want Lenalee to hear it.

Lenalee was taken aback at the statement, "how can you say that?" Lenalee asked.

"They eat meals together. Lavi is always gentle to Allen. He never hurts him. He's cheerful. He's always there for Moyashi while me…" Kanda gulped.

Lenalee looked at Kanda. He looked like he was going to cry with the painful look on his face (but it's Kanda we're talking about, he will never cry).

"Completely the opposite, it's only natural for him to love Lavi instead of me," he said closing his eyes.

Lenalee couldn't believe that Kanda would be jealous. Lavi was like his best friend, after all. It's impossible for Allen and Lavi together, Lavi is the next bookman. She was ready to say it to Kanda but she felt that someone was coming so she refused to say it. Instead, she readied herself to hug Kanda, slowly. She moved closer and reached her arms to Kanda, SLOWLY. She was waiting for this 'someone' to come and stop her from hugging Kanda.

"Kanda!" A voice shouted.

Kanda opened his eyes and turned to see who called him. Lenalee did the same and a smile was formed on her lips.

Kanda saw Allen. He felt his heart hurt again. Allen was with Lavi. And Allen was looking at him with an angry face and a little painful expression.

_Yeah… Look at me with those eyes while you look at Lavi with the most beautiful smile. _"What?" Kanda responded trying to keep his cool.

Allen ignored the question; instead, he ran to Kanda, grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him. Kanda was surprised at the action. He was being dragged by Allen. Lavi and Lenalee, on the other hand, just looked at them.

"Oi, Moyashi! Where are we going?" Kanda shouted irritated.

Allen stopped running. Kanda did the same. Allen turned around to look at Kanda angrily. Kanda looked at him puzzled because Allen looked like he was going to cry.

"Oi," Kanda said uneasily. He didn't know what he would do if Allen started crying.

There was a moment of silence until Allen slapped Kanda really hard. A red mark of Allen's small hand was left on Kanda's face. Kanda frowned at this and looked at Allen fiercely ready to shout at Allen but Allen grabbed Kanda's hand again and dragged him.

"I'm going to get my revenge, baKanda… and my name is Allen!" Allen shouted as they ran.

They ran and ran and ran. They ran upstairs and downstairs. They kept running until Kanda grew tired of it.

"Oi, Moyashi, where are we going?" Kanda said still running. _This is the third time we ran in this hall, what the hell._

Allen didn't reply but tightened his grip on Kanda's wrist because of what the older man said.

Kanda's eyebrows crossed because he was ignored. "Is this your revenge, Moyashi, making me run with you until I lose energy and faint?" Kanda asked irritated.

Allen stopped running again. He turned to face Kanda. Sweats were rolling down his face. He was more exhausted than Kanda. "This isn't my revenge! I'm looking for my room but I can't find it. I'll get my revenge there! I'll make you play poker! And… and…" Allen breathed heavily. All this running made him tired.

"And?" Kanda asked.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!" Allen shouted.

Kanda was surprised at the statement. He was expecting a more meaningful answer. A thought came to Kanda's mind; a smirk was formed on his lips. Allen looked at him but quickly bowed his head because Kanda looked so handsome when he smirked.

Kanda put his hand under Allen's chin making Allen looked up. A light shade of pink was visible on his face. "Ok, Allen," Kanda said. It was more like 'Aren' because of his Japanese accent.

Blood rushed up to Allen's face. His face was so red. Kanda just said Allen's name with his sexy voice and now, Allen is too embarrassed. Allen took Kanda's hand off his chin then bowed his head quickly to hide his face.

"Allen…" Kanda repeated teasingly, still smirking.

Allen blushed more and more. He clutched Kanda's coat and looked at him, "You can stop saying my name now," Allen said trying to sound angry, but ended up sounding nervous. He didn't know he would be this embarrassed.

Kanda's smirk grew wider and he took Allen's gloved hand and kissed it gently, making the Moyashi shiver and blush redder if it was even possible. "Allen…"

**Next chapter**

**Allen and Kanda will play strip poker. Who will be naked first?**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the previous chapter**

**Allen blushed more and more. He clutched Kanda's coat and looked at him, "You can stop saying my name now," Allen said trying to sound angry, but ended up sounding nervous. He didn't know he would be this embarrassed.**

**Kanda's smirk grew wider and he took Allen's gloved hand and kissed it gently, making the Moyashi shiver and blush redder if it was even possible. "Allen…"**

* * *

><p>Lost (chapter 3) Yullen<p>

Kanda was enjoying every action the little boy would make every time he would tease him. The bean sprout would blush every time he would call his name. And when Kanda kissed Allen's hand, he twitched unexpectedly. Kanda was laughing loudly in his mind. He never thought that Moyashi can be this cute. His face was flushed, a dark shade of pink looked perfect on his white skin, and also, Allen was surprisingly sensitive and jumpy- which made him even cuter. He was clutching Kanda's coat with his right hand while his other hand was held by Kanda. His big eyes were looking at his right hand, never looking at Kanda directly. Kanda was enjoying the view so much he can't avert his eyes from Moyashi.

Getting the feeling of being watched, Allen looked up at Kanda unsurely. "Kanda," he whispered, bowing his head again out of embarrassment.

_Damn! Why am I so weak at a time like this? Why am I letting Kanda do this to me? Does this amuse me? Allen, you should fight Kanda, fight Kanda! Fight him!_

Allen clutched Kanda's coat tighter with his thought. How can he fight Kanda when he, himself, was enjoying the Japanese man's closeness to him? He was enjoying how his heart beats abnormally. He was enjoying the way Kanda looks at him and how the taller man holds his hand. In short, he was enjoying the moment so much, his revenge doesn't matter anymore.

But they can't stay like that forever. Unfortunately for Allen, Kanda just woke up from his fantasies after hearing his name. He firmed his grip on Allen's hand and started walking (holding hands but not romantic, Kanda was just dragging Allen). Allen, on the other hand, was upset. Kanda just ruined the romantic moment they were in. He frowned furiously.

_And here I was, acting like a perfect uke for you. Baka Kanda! Baka Kanda! Baka Kanda! Baka Kanda!_

"BaKanda!" Allen shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kanda took one last step before he stopped walking. He turned around to look at Moyashi, "What?" he asked.

"How could you ruin such a moment?" Allen asked frankly.

Kanda just looked at him innocently. _What moment is he talking about? _Kanda didn't want to prolong the conversation anymore. He wanted to go back to the dining room so he could eat breakfast (Kanda missed it because of Allen). "Tch, Moyashi, you're weird. Here is your room," he said.

Allen looked at Kanda angrily. He had just chosen the romantic moment with Kanda over his revenge. But Kanda ruined it. _What's wrong with him? _"You're the weird one and I told you, the name is Allen!" He shouted.

Kanda smirked, "I know, but you got embarrassed when I said your name, Allen," he teased.

Allen blushed. Only his name was said in a sexy tone. He saw Kanda smirked again. This made him angrier than ever. "I'll totally get my revenge, baKanda!" Allen said as he strongly opened the door. He walked in but when he was about to close the door, he saw Kanda walking away.

"Oi, Kanda, where do you think you're going?" Allen asked stopping Kanda from leaving.

"Out of here," Kanda answered coldly.

Allen frowned at this. He grabbed Kanda's hand and dragged him. He pushed Kanda inside his room before closing his door, locking it.

"Oi, Moyashi, what the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked irritated.

Allen leaned his back to the door, gave Kanda his usual smile and said, "I'm gonna get my revenge, Kanda, we'll play poker."

"Tch," Kanda walked to the door (where Allen is, of course) and took a hold at the doorknob. He knew the Moyashi wouldn't let him go unless he would play poker with him. So he decided to leave by force.

Allen, on the other hand, was smiling, enjoying the feeling of the Japanese man's body in front of him. His back was leaning forcefully to the door so Kanda wouldn't be able to open it.

"Oi, Moyashi, let me out," Kanda said as he pulled the door forcefully.

"No," Allen said pushing Kanda, "play with me."

"No," Kanda replied bluntly, still trying to open the door.

"Play with me," Allen demanded, still pushing Kanda, leaning his back with more force to the door.

"No."

"Play with me."

"No."

"Play with me!" Allen shouted pushing Kanda with all his might.

Kanda didn't expect that Allen would push him that hard so he fell on the floor with Allen. He was lying on the floor while Allen was on top of him. Allen was surprised at what happened. He didn't expect that they would fall and on top of that, he was lying on Kanda. (And here goes Allen again) Allen was too distracted by this; he forgot that he needed to get up. Instead, he rested his head on Kanda's chest, closing his eyes as he does it, feeling every beat of Kanda's heart.

Kanda blushed unexpectedly because of this. He didn't know what to do. Should he push Allen away? No. That would be so uncool. Or that is what he wanted to believe. He was actually enjoying this. Moyashi, so close to him, was really, really relaxing. But this isn't like him at all. So… What should he do?

"Moyashi…" Kanda breathed, not knowing what to do.

Allen opened his eyes wide; he completely forgot his revenge again. He wouldn't choose this romantic moment again over his revenge because of what Kanda did earlier. He sat up on Kanda's lap, straddling him, "Play with me," he said as he looked down at Kanda.

Kanda sat up also, holding Allen's arm with his right hand while the other rested on Allen's waist. "No," he replied not even giving a second thought.

Allen grabbed Kanda's coat, drawing Kanda's face closer to his. Still straddling Kanda's lap, he looked at Kanda furiously, "Play. With. Me." He demanded.

"No," Kanda replied quickly. He was being stubborn because he was truly enjoying this. Allen is just too close to him.

In contrast, the Moyashi isn't enjoying this at all. How can he make Kanda play with him? He frowned as he thought of some plan. He didn't take long thinking, as soon as he thought of something, a smile was formed on his lips. He bowed his head first before looking back at Kanda, now with his puppy eyes.

Kanda looked at him questioningly. Moyashi just changed his attitude.

"Please, play with me, Kanda," Allen said with pleading eyes.

Kanda knew what Allen is doing. He changed his strategy. Before, he was forceful but now, he's acting like a hopeless kid. "That won't work, Moyashi," Kanda said coldly, looking directly at Allen's eyes. His eyes were telling the bean sprout that his new plan won't work.

But Allen wouldn't give up so easily. He looked at Kanda's eyes also, with his puppy eyes, of course. They stared at each other for long. No one's blinking, they just stared at each other, waiting for someone to give up (for Kanda only, I guess, Allen still had something up his sleeves). Until tears started to form in Allen's eyes but they never fall.

"That… still won't work, Moyashi," Kanda said unsurely.

With the said statement, Allen's tears fell. He tightened his grip on Kanda's coat, "K-Kanda…" he whispered.

Kanda looked at him wide eyed. Bean sprout really is crying. "Oi, Moyashi?" that was all Kanda could say at the moment.

"Play with me… Play with me… Kanda," Allen said between sobs. (Allen's expert at this, remember his Master Cross?)

Kanda frowned. _Moyashi is just acting. I shall not fall for this. _"I told you, Moyashi, that won't work," Kanda insisted trying to resist Allen's pleadings.

Allen bowed his head, still clutching Kanda's coat, "B-But, he breathed, more tears flowed on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kanda sat on Allen's bed irritated. He couldn't believe that worked. And now he's sitting in front of Moyashi, facing each other. Moyashi had his evil smile on his lips and a deck of cards was held by his hands.<p>

_Damn Moyashi! Damn Moyashi! _That thought never left Kanda's mind.

"Kanda, let's start," Allen said, evil smile not leaving his lips.

"What is this revenge for?" Kanda questioned not wanting to start the game.

"You made fun of me yesterday. Helping me find my room was not your intention. You just teased me yesterday. You like teasing me. Bullying me amuses you," Allen almost shouted.

Kanda's heart broke again with the said words. _So when I helped him, he thought I was bullying him? But when it's Lavi…_

"Shall we start now?" Allen asked interrupting Kanda from his thoughts, "I'm gonna get you naked," he continued not thinking of what he was saying.

_Hn, Allen hates me this much. _Kanda looked at Moyashi's eyes then looked away quickly, irritation was overflowing his emotions… or rather jealousy. "Tch," was his reply to Allen.

"I'll take that as a yes, Kanda," he said with a smile, unaware of how Kanda feels. Allen started dealing the cards, "the game won't be over unless one of us is completely naked," he said.

Game start

First winner – Allen

Kanda took off his coat.

Second winner- Allen

Kanda gave up his Mugen. (Kanda has second thoughts of giving though)

Third winner- Allen

Kanda took off his shirt irritated, revealing his well-built abs. "Damn it, Moyashi, are you cheating?" Kanda cursed. He didn't like playing this game but he's not that dumb to loose consecutively.

Allen's evil smile turned back to angel one. "I'm not," Allen lied with the perfect smile of his, looking at Kanda. Allen blushed unexpectedly. He had just realized that Kanda's already half-naked. And of course Kanda looked so sexy or should he say, Kanda IS sexy.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called, pissed was obvious in his tone.

"Yes?" Allen gulped. Kanda is just too sexy for him.

Kanda noticed Allen staring at him, "Tch, deal the cards now," he said annoyed.

Allen slapped his face repeatedly. _Wake up, Allen, Wake up._ He woke himself up. He started dealing again.

Fourth winner- Allen

Kanda took off his boots.

Fifth winner- Allen

Kanda untied his hair. He gave up his tie.

Allen watched as the strands of Kanda's hair touched his shoulders. The scene was so sexy, his lips unconsciously parted. Kanda noticed it and a smirk was formed on his lips (which Allen didn't see because he's subconsciously admiring the beauty in front of him). But of course, Kanda didn't forget the fact that Allen and Lavi are lovers. He frowned a little knowing that this will be over soon.

"Oi, Moyashi, I'll deal the cards. You're cheating," Kanda said.

Allen looked away from Kanda's body. _Just wake up already. Don't let him distract you. _"The name is Allen and I'm not cheating," Allen said as he gave Kanda the cards. Their hands touched each other.

"Nnn…" Allen gasped at the contact. He blushed. He looked at Kanda to see if he had heard Allen._ Thank God, Kanda didn't hear me._

But Kanda heard it. He just ignored it or else, it would be hard for him to restrain himself from attacking Allen (in a perverted way). Instead, he started dealing the cards.

Sixth winner- Allen

"See? I told you, I'm not cheating," Allen smiled, the evil one.

"Tch" was Kanda's reply as he started unbuckling his belt. He knows that the Moyashi is cheating; he just didn't know how Allen does it. He put away his belt, then, he started dealing again.

Seventh winner- Allen

"Tch," annoyance was obvious on Kanda's face. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He let it slid off revealing his black boxers.

Allen blushed at the sight and became nervous. He couldn't look at Kanda anymore. He's too dazzling for Allen.

Ignoring the Bean sprout reaction, Kanda proceeded.

Eighth winner- Kanda

"Eeehhh?" Allen couldn't believe it. Kanda just won which means he lost.

Kanda smirked. He won… just when he was about to lose hope. "Loosing your control, Moyashi?"

"No," Allen answered. He took off his coat. _Kanda is distracting me. My heartbeat won't slow down._

Ninth winner- Kanda

Allen took off his vest.

Tenth winner- Kanda

Allen gave his ribbon.

Eleventh winner- Kanda

Allen gave his glove.

Twelfth winner- Kanda

Allen gave his belt.

Thirteenth winner- Kanda

Allen took off his boots.

Fourteenth winner- Kanda

"Kanda, are you cheating?" Allen asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tch, I'm not like you, Moyashi," Kanda replied. Kanda knew one thing, Allen isn't good at poker, he's good at cheating.

Allen glared at Kanda. _How did he know I'm cheating? _When Allen reached the third button of his shirt, he realized that his trick would be revealed. So he stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He let his pants slid off.

Kanda looked at Allen. His white shirt was half-open and only his white boxer was on his bottom. It was perfect, white hair, white shirt and white boxers were perfectly matching his white skin.

Allen sat on his bed. He looked at Kanda who was currently looking at him._ Kanda's looking at me… he's looking at me. _His heart beat so fast. "K-Kanda," Allen blushed again.

Kanda was brought back from his daydreams because of Allen's voice. Allen was blushing; embarrassed from the way Kanda was looking at him.

Allen looked really seductive for Kanda, weird thoughts started running in his mind. If only he had no self-control, he would attack the poor Moyashi now.

"I'm sorry," Kanda apologized. What he said was really out of character but the Moyashi was obviously feeling uncomfortable so he just had to comfort him.

Allen took a deep breath and smiled at Kanda. He was still feeling really, really nervous.

Kanda deal the cards again.

Fifteenth winner- Kanda

Allen was loosing and he wouldn't accept that. He's getting his revenge and why was he loosing? He unbuttoned his shirt completely. When he was about to remove it, he realized something. If he removed it, it would be truly over for him. But he wouldn't remove his boxer for it would obviously reveal his thing. Allen panicked.

"Oi, Moyashi, take it off now, the next time I deal, this will be over," Kanda said.

Allen hated it. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of Kanda. So he took all of Kanda's things.

Kanda was confused at what Allen was doing. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked.

Allen grabbed Kanda's wrist and dragged him to the door. He opened it and pushed Kanda out as he gave his things.

"What are you doing? The game isn't over yet, Moyashi," Kanda said calmly, trying to stop Allen from closing the door.

"No! Go away!" Allen shouted trying to close his door.

"Tch," Kanda threw his things inside Allen's room and pushed Allen out of the way. Allen fell on the floor. Kanda walked in and locked the door behind him. He looked at Allen who was currently trying to stand up. His butt hurts. Kanda reached Allen's hand and pulled him up.

"Ouch!" Allen cried out because he was pulled up carelessly. He glared at Kanda then pushed him away.

"I thought you wanted revenge?" Kanda said.

"I did! But I was loosing," Allen pouted.

Kanda placed his hand below Allen's chin making Allen look directly at him, "but you said the game won't be over unless one is completely naked."

Allen's heart beat fast. Kanda was being stubborn. He pushed Kanda away, bowing his head, "B-But if I lose, then my revenge…" Allen paused. He looked up at Kanda.

Kanda was walking closer to him. Every step Kanda made, Allen would take step backwards until he bumped to the wall behind him. Kanda placed his hands on either side of Allen's head, imprisoning him like what he did before.

"What?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda. He was so nervous. Kanda's too close to him and on top of that, they're almost naked.

"So, you're like this, Moyashi? When things don't go the way you want it, you run away?" he moved his head closer to Allen's. "Tch, pathetic," he teased.

_I'm not running away. I'm moving forward… But maybe, Kanda's right. I'm pathetic. I'm coward. _Allen bowed his head lightly, hurt at what Kanda just said.

Kanda moved his right hand to touch Allen's chin. Allen looked up only to see Kanda smirking. Allen's frown of pain changed to frown of anger. _Kanda's making fun of me again. _ "I hate you, Kanda," he whispered but it was enough for the older man to hear.

Kanda's heart hurt at the statement. "I know," he replied painfully as he removed the strands of hair that covered Allen's face.

Allen looked at Kanda; pain was obvious on his face. "No, you don't know," he moved his hands and wrapped it to Kanda's neck, pulling him in a kiss. The kiss didn't last longer than fifteen seconds. Allen looked to see Kanda's face. He was stilled by the kiss. "Kanda," Allen called waking Kanda up.

Kanda looked at Allen, confused. "What was that for, Moyashi?" Kanda sounded annoyed.

Allen was surprised. Why did he do that? He didn't know. _ Kanda is mad at me. He surely is mad at me… Oh my… _Allen pushed Kanda away. He attempted to run but before he could even pass Kanda, the Japanese man grabbed Allen's shoulders with both hands and slammed the poor Moyashi to the door, hardly.

"Ouch!" Allen gasped.

"Your fault, Moyashi," Kanda said, pinning Allen's both hands above his head with his left hand. He moved his right hand to Allen's chin making the little boy look up, "Now tell me why you kissed me."

Allen smiled, "Why would I tell you?" he asked.

Kanda smirked, "you just don't get the situation you're in, Moyashi," Kanda moved his right hand from Allen's chin to Allen's hands, helping his left hand. Kanda tightened his grip on Allen's hands. _Tell me, Moyashi, did you kiss me because you love me or because you just want me to fall for you more and in the end, you'll leave me broken. Did you kiss me because you hate me that much? _"Now, tell me," he demanded.

"BaKanda, what are you doing?" Allen panicked.

"Tell me," he said tightening his grip more.

"Oi, Kanda! I-It hurts… Stop it," Allen said. It felt like his bones and innocence would break.

Kanda wasn't stopping and if this goes on, Allen's hands would really break, "Ok! I'll tell you! Now let go already!" Allen shouted.

But Kanda didn't let go of his hands. It seemed like Kanda was daydreaming.

_Tell me, Moyashi, do you truly hate me?_

"K-Kanda? You're gonna break me! Kanda!" Allen screamed.

_I want to hear it from you. Because Allen, I won't accept it unless you say it looking directly in my eyes._

"Kanda…" Allen whispered, tears started to fall from his eyes. He wouldn't activate his innocence because it would cut Kanda's hand. "Kanda… I'm gonna break… Kanda…" Allen called.

_But Allen, even if you hate me, I'd still love you. You're my only Moyashi, after all._

"Kanda, I love you!" Allen shouted looking directly in Kanda's eyes. "I love you so much…" he whispered bowing his head, still trembling from the pain his hands are feeling, tears never stopped falling, "I love you that's why I kissed you… So please…" Allen said between sobs.

Kanda was brought back to reality. Did Allen just tell him he loves Kanda? Kanda removed his hands from Allen's. He looked at the poor Moyashi.

Allen wiped his tears away like a kid, using both hands even though their still aching. When done, he looked up at Kanda angrily, "Are you happy now? Do you really like bullying me that much?" Allen pushed Kanda to his bed. Kanda laid there. He sat on top of Kanda, straddling him, "I'll still get my revenge, Kanda!" _Stop bullying me, Kanda. Can't you just love me? "_I'm gonna rape you!" Allen shouted angrily, though a tear fell down from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>

**Allen will rape Kanda?**

**Me: No Allen, you're definitely the uke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the previous chapter**

**Allen looked up at Kanda angrily, "Are you happy now? Do you really like bullying me that much?" Allen pushed Kanda to his bed. Kanda laid there. He sat on top of Kanda, straddling him, "I'll still get my revenge, Kanda!" **_**Stop bullying me, Kanda. Can't you just love me? **_** I'm gonna rape you!" Allen shouted angrily, though a tear fell down from his eyes.**

Lost (chapter 4) Yullen

Kanda looked at Allen innocently. _Allen's gonna rape me? Shouldn't I be the one to rape him? _Kanda laughed at his thought. Well, they're almost naked after all, so it would be easy for Allen to rape Kanda. But would it really be rape? Kanda would surely submit to Allen.

Allen kissed Kanda gently. His two hands were holding Kanda's cheek and neck. Kanda kissed back and sucked Allen's lower lip hungrily before biting it. "Ah," Allen opened his mouth letting Kanda's tongue in. Their tongues danced for dominance and no one wanted to lose. Kanda placed his left hand at the back of Allen's head deepening the kiss more while his right hand wrapped around Allen's waist drawing the little boy closer. The kiss lasted long and they were still fighting for dominance. Until Allen pulled away, breathing heavily. He looked at Kanda. "K-Kanda… how can you breathe calmly after that? … And you should let me win 'coz I'm raping you," Allen said.

Kanda just smirked and used his left hand to pull Allen in another breath-taking kiss. They fought for dominance again and this time, Kanda won. He explored every part of Allen's mouth earning cute moans from the white-haired boy. Kanda tightened his hug feeling every warmth of Allen. The kiss seemed to last forever but they had to breathe so they pulled away. A trend of saliva connecting their lips was there and Kanda licked it.

Allen closed his eyes as he felt his lips being licked by Kanda. He breathed heavily after Kanda was done.

When Allen's breathing calmed, he proceeded raping Kanda. He sucked Kanda's neck, trying to leave a mark.

Kanda, on the other hand, pushed Allen up, making the Moyashi sit on him. He sat also.

"What the hell are you doing, Kanda?" Allen asked irritated. He's raping Kanda and why was he being led by him?

"Shall we continue, Moyashi?" Kanda said, showing Allen a deck of cards.

"What the hell… I'm currently raping you, for your information. You don't have the right to talk. You should be afraid of me. You should cry," Allen said.

Kanda smirked because of the said words. _Does he really think I'd cry and scream like a girl? _"Why should I?" Kanda asked.

"Well, because I'm raping you! Don't make me repeat my words or I'll be rough on you!" Allen shouted seriously.

Kanda laughed loudly in his mind. _He's serious. Allen's gonna be rough on me. I should be afraid. _Kanda smirked again. The Moyashi just wouldn't stop saying cute things to him.

Allen ignored Kanda's smirked and sucked the Japanese man's bare chest, leaving pink marks on it.

Kanda worked on Allen's shirt. He removed it slowly and threw it away, making all the cards in it fly and scatter on the floor. Kanda looked on the floor, ignoring all the bean sprout's kisses. "Moyashi, I just took off your clothes," Kanda said emotionlessly.

Allen stopped sucking Kanda's chest and looked up at him. He looked at where Kanda was looking and saw his shirt lying on the floor with all his cards (his eyes are wide open). He looked up at Kanda unsurely. Kanda also looked down on him, crossed-brows. "K-Kanda, I wasn't cheating," he lied, a sweat dropping at the side of his cheek.

"Tch, Moyashi, who would believe you?" Kanda said before attacking the bean sprout. He pushed Allen on the bed and started sucking the bean sprout's neck.

"K-Kanda! Ah!" Allen moaned when Kanda sucked on his nipple. He blushed. _No… Don't get carried away_… Allen tried to push Kanda away. He rolled them over and now he was on top. "I told you, I'm gonna rape you," Allen said, smiling.

"Tch," Kanda rolled over and he's on top now. "Like you can, Moyashi," he said.

Allen looked at Kanda furiously. They rolled over the bed a few more times before falling on the floor. Kanda was at the bottom and Allen's on top of him.

"Damn it, Moyashi," Kanda hissed.

Thinking Kanda was hurt, Allen sat up on Kanda and reached for the Japanese man's hand, helping him to sit also. "K-Kanda, are you hurt? Where? Where?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda with his big eyes.

"Moyashi, you idiot," Kanda said looking down on Allen before pulling him into a kiss again.

"baKanda…" Allen said trying to ignore Kanda's kiss. "I'm… asking you… seriously…" Allen managed to say.

Kanda continued to kiss Allen's lips, traveling down his jaw and when he reached the bean sprout's collar bone, he sucked it roughly.

"K-Kanda…" Allen moaned at the pleasure.

Kanda laid Allen gently on the floor and started sucking his nipple. He, then, licked it lightly, teasing the bean sprout.

"Nnn…" Allen breathed. His face was flushed. He just can't ignore the pleasure Kanda was giving him. "K-Kanda, ah!" Allen moaned loudly when Kanda bit his nipple. _Fight this pleasure. I should rape Kanda…_ "Kanda… I'll… I'll rape you," Allen said trying to push Kanda away from him.

The Japanese man continued sucking and kissing the bean sprout hungrily (after all, he hadn't eaten his breakfast). He moved his mouth to Allen's stomach sending butterflies to him.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned Kanda's name, kicking his stomach subconsciously using his knees.

Kanda stopped kissing Allen and sat on floor. "Baka Moyashi," Kanda glared at Allen, "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

Allen sat also; face flushed and still breathing heavily. Thanks to his sensitivity, he'd be able to rape Kanda. "I told you, I'll rape you," Allen exclaimed.

"Tch, Moyashi, you're annoying," Kanda commented as he stood up. He's wrong when he thought that the Moyashi had fully submitted to him. He wore his coat (not even bothering wearing his shirt and pants) and grabbed the rest of his things.

Allen watched Kanda as he walked to the door. He unlocked and opened it. "Kanda!" Allen called, running to Kanda and closing the door, locking it again.

Kanda looked at Allen, frowning, "What?" Kanda asked irritated.

"I'll still rape you so why are you leaving?" Allen answered.

Kanda sighed. The Moyashi just wouldn't give up. "How about this, Moyashi? I'll let you rape me today if you can win without cheating," he suggested.

Allen had his second thoughts before agreeing. "Ok… but take your coat off," Allen pouted.

Kanda took his coat off and sat on Allen's bed. The bean sprout followed as well.

Kanda started dealing the cards.

Sixteenth Winner- Allen

A wide, bright smile was formed on his lips. "I won, Kanda, I won," Allen said looking at Kanda with such dazzling eyes. "Kanda, I won without cheating," he said happily before kissing Kanda on his lips, straddling him. "I'll rape you now," he said before sucking Kanda's neck. He hugged Kanda tightly wanting to feel more of the taller man's body.

Kanda liked the feeling of Moyashi's lips touching his skin. _Like I'd let you be the seme, Moyashi. _Kanda smirked at his thought and started caressing the bean sprout's back.

Allen continued marking the Japanese man's body until he rested his head on the man's chest. _Kanda's scent is so addicting._

"Oi, Moyashi, how long do you plan on not moving?" Kanda asked. He could feel the calmed breathe of the other and it felt good but that doesn't matter. His member is aching and the Moyashi isn't moving at all. "Oi," he called.

Allen didn't move nor answer the taller man. He just rest on Kanda.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?" he said pulling away from the hug still holding the Moyashi and looked at his face. Allen had his eyes closed. "Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called.

"Tch, sleeping when I'm this hard," Kanda whispered as he laid Allen on the bed. He got his shirt and wore it on Allen even though it's a little big for the Moyashi. He only wanted to see his bean sprout wearing his shirt. He's just way too happy 'coz Allen loves him back.

Kanda kissed Allen lightly on the lips before leaving. He went first to comfort room then to the dining room.

FF

Kanda punched Komui's table powerfully. "Why the hell is he here?" He asked the chief officer furiously.

Komui looked at Kanda with concern. He knew that Kanda has feelings for Allen (no one told him, it's just obvious for him 'coz he and Reever are together). "I'm sorry, Kanda. But I can't do anything about it," he apologized.

"Tch," Kanda frowned angrily at the said statement. "Where's Moyashi? Does he know this?" he asked.

"Yes, maybe he's resting now. I think it's better if you leave him alone for now. He'll surely come to you if he needs you," Komui answered.

"Tch," Kanda opened the door and walked out. He slammed the door strongly behind him. He walked in the hallways; a dark aura was visible around him. He reached his room only to find the bean sprout sitting in front of his door, his head resting on his knees.

"Moyashi," Kanda called, his dark aura vanished quickly seeing his cute Moyashi.

Allen looked up to see Kanda. He stood up. "I… can't find my room," Allen said scratching the back of his head, with a smile though hurt was obvious in it.

_I know you won't allow me to sleep with you. But I would be happy to just at least see your face. I'm just… scared, I guess. Let me be with you, even if it's just this night, Kanda._

Seeing the bean sprout's painful smile, Kanda grabbed Allen's hand, opened his door and walked inside with the Moyashi. He locked the door first before looking at Allen. "Moyashi," Kanda said placing his hand on Allen's chin making the white-haired boy look up to him; fear was visible in Allen's eyes.

"Kanda… he's here," he said trembling.

Kanda hugged the bean sprout. "Stop trembling, Allen," Kanda commanded.

_Kanda… will you love me someday? If I didn't say I'd rape you a while ago after I said I love you, what could you have said? Will you say I'm annoying? Will you say you hate me so much? Or will you say you love me and then, in the end, you'll betray me… like Mana?_

Allen looked up at Kanda and gave him a smile. "I'm not scared, Kanda," he assured.

Kanda lifted Allen and carried him to bed. They lie there. Allen hugged Kanda before closing his eyes. "Who said you're scared, Moyashi?" Kanda asked closing his eyes also.

They both drifted to sleep, knowing that a painful tomorrow awaits them.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have questions, feel free to message me or review this story :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**In the previous chapter**

**They both drifted to sleep, knowing that a painful tomorrow awaits them.**

Lost (chapter 5) Yullen

Allen panted heavily as Kanda licked his neck for one last time.

"K-Kanda," Allen moaned.

Kanda removed the strands of Allen's hair that covered his face. "Allen," he said before slowly entering the bean sprout.

Allen closed his eyes and cling to Kanda's arm as he felt the big intruder entering him. "Kanda… huge… hurts… it hurts…" he panted once Kanda was fully inside him.

"That's because you're so tight," he commented as he kissed Allen lightly on the lips, then penetrated the little boy hardly.

Allen opened his eyes widely as he felt the pain. He gripped Kanda's arms tightly. "Ah! Kanda… let me… nnn… adjust first…" he said between pants, tears fell down from his eyes subconsciously.

"It's okay, Moyashi," Kanda licked the tears that fell from the bean sprout's eyes and continued penetrating him.

"Moyashi," Kanda called.

"Ngh… Kanda…" Allen moaned.

"Moyashi, fucking wake up!" Kanda shouted as he slapped Allen really hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Allen yelled back as he opened his eyes. He saw Kanda on top of him, staring at him.

"What the fuck were you murmuring about and why in the world are you crying?" he asked irritated. Allen was crying and murmuring words he could not understand in his sleep. And he just woke the hell out of Kanda.

Allen, in contrast, just stared at Kanda with confusion. _Kanda's wearing clothes and I… am also wearing clothes… we're both dressed properly so… he and I… the sex… his thing… not true… we aren't making love… just… dream… I was just dreaming… it was just a dream… the sex… Kanda… just a dream… dream… I… have a dirty mind?_ Blood rushed up to his face. He just dreamed of something he never thought he would (though he had some fantasies like that).

"Moyashi, are you sick?" Kanda asked, touching Allen's forehead.

"No…" Allen removed Kanda's hand from his forehead because Kanda's touch brings shivers to him. He looked at Kanda who was currently staring at him with puzzlement. "I…I…" _I can't say I dreamed about having sex with him. _"I… Good morning!" Allen greeted nervously.

"Tch, Moyashi, you're really weird," he said, giving Allen a small smile.

"The name is Allen, baKanda," Allen corrected.

Kanda got up from bed, grabbed his coat and wore it. "Anyone would have mistaken you as a bean sprout, Moyashi," he said as he buttoned his coat.

Allen got pissed because of what the Japanese man said. He walked to Kanda and grabbed his coat, drawing Kanda closer to him. He looked at Kanda furiously. "Repeat your words, baKanda," he commanded.

Kanda just looked at Allen, smirking. "Why would I?" he asked.

"Just do it, baka," Allen demanded. He wanted to beat the hell out of Kanda now.

Kanda wrapped his right arm around Allen's waist, feeling the slim waist of Allen, while his left hand touched the bean sprout's cheek. "Don't make me repeat my words, Moyashi, or I'll be rough on you," he teased.

Flashbacks of yesterday and his dream about Kanda being rough on him ran in Allen's mind. "That, I didn't say anything like that," he denied.

Kanda smirked at Allen's reaction. He hadn't said anything about Allen saying those but the Moyashi is being defensive already. "Being defensive, Moyashi? I did not say you said that, did I?" he stated.

Allen blushed out of embarrassment. Kanda is right, after all. "I… I… My name is Allen, baKanda," he said looking away, still clutching Kanda's coat.

Kanda lifted his chin up making the bean sprout look at him. "Good morning, Moyashi," he greeted first before kissing the white-haired boy passionately.

"I'm… I'm hungry," Allen said, blushing, when they're done kissing.

"Always," Kanda replied.

FF

Kanda and Allen entered the dining room together. Everyone looked at them, surprised at what they're seeing: Allen and Kanda aren't fighting.

"Good morning, Jerry-san~!" Allen greeted with a smile. "I want-"

Kanda pushed Allen aside, interrupting the Moyashi. "Moyashi wants a mountain of bean sprouts, the usual soba for me," he said.

"Yeah, a mountain of bean sprouts for me, please, thank you Kan- ehhh?" Allen paused when he realized what Kanda just ordered for him. He looked at Kanda angrily. "What the hell, Kanda?" he shouted.

Kanda took the soba that Jerry cooked for him, completely ignoring the little boy.

With this, Allen got angrier than ever. He shoved away the soba that Kanda was holding (which obviously fell on the floor) and grabbed the Japanese man's coat. "I DON'T EAT BEAN SPROUT!" he yelled at Kanda.

Kanda gave Allen a smirk. "Really? I thought it was your favorite food 'coz you're cosplaying it everyday," he insulted.

The people in the same room distanced themselves away from the two. They realized they're wrong when they thought that Allen and Kanda became friends.

Allen and Kanda glared at each other fiercely, a line of electricity connecting their foreheads was visible.

"Hmp," Allen looked away from Kanda. "And I thought you're gonna be sweet to me," he whispered and pouted cutely.

Kanda smiled at Allen's reaction. _Do I look like one hell of romantic man for him? _He took the hands that were clutching his coat off of him and turned to Jerry. "Another soba for me," he said

Kanda took his soba once Jerry was done cooking and looked for an empty seat, leaving the Moyashi behind. He found one and sat on it. He started eating his soba.

Allen, on the other hand, just looked at the Japanese man, irritated. "Hmp," he turned to face Jerry. He changed his mood fast and smiled happily. "Jerry-san~! I want omelet, szechuan tofu, rice, eggplant, two servings of chicken curry, a meat pie and 5 pears. Also, baked yam and egg flour soup, mustard fried rice, a lamb steak and large chips. Oh! And some jambalaya and some dumplings please~" he ordered gladly.

"Here you go, Allen-kun," Jerry said once he was done cooking every food Allen ordered.

"Thank you, Jerry-san!" Allen said as he took all his food excitedly.

"Anytime, Allen-kun," he said with his eyes shaped like hearts.

Allen had a hard time walking because of the food he ordered. When he reached Kanda's seat, he placed all his food on the table. "Bastard," he said as he sat beside Kanda.

"Moyashi, don't sit beside me, idiot," Kanda said, looking at Allen, irritated. Allen's food almost filled the table and it looked crowded and he hated it.

Allen frowned at the said words. "Well, because there are no more seats available," he answered.

Kanda was about to talk back when Leverier approached them. "Good morning, Allen Walker… or should I say 14th?" he greeted.

Allen was stunned for a moment. He felt a little nervous, his heart skipped a beat.

Kanda saw this and held Allen's hand (which was under the table). "Moyashi," he called Allen in a whisper.

Allen regained his consciousness. _I shouldn't be afraid. I'm not the 14th. I'm not a Noah. I'm an exorcist… I'm Allen. _He looked at Kanda and smiled at him, then turned to look at Leverier. "Seeing your face doesn't make any of my mornings good," he said, "What do you want?"

Leverier gave Allen his usual smile (which looked like a wicked smile for everyone). "Nothing, just be ready for your interrogation later, have a good meal, 14th," he said then walked away but tripped unexpectedly. He was lying on his stomach.

Everyone in the same room had a hard time stopping themselves from laughing. In contrast, Allen didn't even bother holding in his laugh, in fact, he laughed loudly that it echoed in the room.

Kanda, on the other hand, just looked down on Leverier. "My Mugen dropped on its own," he lied as he picked his Mugen up. He watched as Leverier got up. "Also, Mugen has its own sense of justice," he added smirking.

Leverier didn't talk back. He just glared at the Japanese man before walking away. Of course he knows how merciless Kanda is.

Allen was so happy because of what Kanda did. "Thank you, Kanda," he said.

"Hn," Kanda ignored Allen and continued eating.

FF

They walked in the hallways of HQ. Kanda was leading Allen and Allen was walking behind him. They're silent at the moment.

He could feel the irritation that was radiating in Allen's body. Allen is mad because of what he did in the cafeteria. The Moyashi kept complaining about him being so cold to the little boy. The bean sprout wanted Kanda to be sweet to him, to be romantic towards him but Kanda just wouldn't do it.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called turning his head to see Allen, still walking.

"Hmp," Allen looked away from Kanda. He really is mad.

Kanda tch-ed then grabbed Allen's wrist. He dragged Allen in an empty room/place/area where no one would see them.

"What the hell, baKanda? This isn't the interrogation room," Allen said when Kanda stopped walking.

"What the fuck is your problem, Moyashi?" Kanda asked pushing Allen to the wall behind him.

"I told you already! The problem is you!" Allen answered irritated. "I told you, I want you to be sweet to me! I want you to be romantic towards me!" he shouted at Kanda, making sure that the taller man heard every single word he said.

Kanda smirked at Allen. "Do you really think I'd do something as weird as that? Why don't you just go to Lavi instead?" he asked in sarcasm.

Allen was taken aback at the said words. "Those aren't weird! And why the hell did you bring Lavi up? Are you jealous?" he asked frankly.

Kanda looked at Allen fiercely. The bean sprout just said the right thing. "Tch, you irritate me, Moyashi," he stated.

Allen was hurt because of what Kanda said. Now that he thinks about it, Kanda hadn't said a thing about loving him since that day up to now. And there he was, telling Kanda he's jealous. "If you're irritated, then go to your Lenalee. Since she's way better than me! I'm just a bean sprout for you, anyway!" he shouted pushing Kanda out of the way. He walked away quickly. Tears started to form in his eyes. _Baka Kanda. Always hurting me like this._Allen thought as he wiped his tears away.

"Moyashi," Kanda called grabbing Allen's right hand stopping him from walking. He looked at Allen and was surprised when he saw tears. "You're… crying," he said.

"Of course! Do you think I'm numb to not feel a thing?" Allen asked angrily.

"Tch," Kanda removed the strands of hair that covered Allen's face before kissing the little boy's tears away.

"K-Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen asked in surprise.

Kanda ignored the question and continued kissing Allen's face. As he does this, he pushed Allen lightly on the wall. As soon as the tears were gone, he hugged Allen tightly.

"What are you doing?" Allen repeated his question.

_Baka Moyashi._ Kanda frowned because of the question. _Isn't it obvious?_ "Being romantic to you, idiot" he answered.

Allen smiled. "You know Kanda, adding idiot to your words doesn't make anything romantic, moron," Allen informed. "Tell me you love me," he demanded out of the blue.

Kanda pulled away. "Who the hell would say such things?" he almost shouted.

"Just say it," Allen demanded strongly.

Silence. There was a long moment of silence. Allen looked at Kanda, frowning. "Just say it, you idiot!" he yelled.

"Who would?" Kanda retorted.

Allen frowned painfully at Kanda. "You… y-you don't?" he asked in a whisper, bowing his head lightly.

_He's hurt. _Kanda lifted Allen's chin up, making the little boy look at him directly. Tears form behind Allen eyes but he does not cry. "You should have told me earlier. I-"

"I love you," Kanda stated fast, looking directly in Allen's eyes.

Tears in Allen's eyes vanished quickly. He stared at Kanda with his eyes fully opened. "R-Really?" he asked still surprised.

Kanda looked away from Allen. A light shade of pink was visible on his cheeks. "You sure change your mood fast, Moyashi," he commented, still blushing._Why did I say that really?_

"I love you too," Allen said jumping happily to Kanda, hugging him tightly. Kanda smiled at Allen's reaction, he hugged Allen back. "I really do," he said seriously, smiling.

"Tch, cut the shit, Moyashi," Kanda replied. The bean sprout just kept saying embarrassing words to him.

"Let's go now, Kanda. Leverier will scold me again, for sure," Allen said.

FF

They stopped in front of the interrogation room's door.

"Moyashi, I'll leave as soon as this shit starts," Kanda said. He didn't want to see his Moyashi in pain. He knows how sadistic the central is.

"Can you stop calling me Moyashi? And fine," he said unsurely.

Kanda smiled and kissed Allen lightly on the lips. He patted Moyashi's cheek before opening the door. The room isn't normal like the interrogation rooms we know. It has chains in it, handcuffs and so many others.

"You sure took your time eating, Allen Walker," Leverier said looking at the two exorcists. "Shall we start now?" he asked.

"Yes," Allen answered bravely.

Kanda was about to leave when Leverier stopped him. "Where are you going, Mr. Yuu Kanda?" he asked.

"Out," he replied quickly.

"You'll have to stay here. We'll have you use your innocence in interrogating the 14th, we'll have to use your innocence to wake Neah," he said.

Allen was stunned at the said words. Kanda has to hurt him.

"Why would I waste my time doing that?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that you're the only one who's capable of doing it. Since your innocence is a sword, you can choose where to stab your opponent, just like what you will do to Allen later," he explained.

"What makes you think I'll do your orders?" he asked. He really doesn't want to hurt Allen.

Leverier gave Kanda a smirk. "If you don't want to, we'll just use Lavi's or Lenalee's innocence. Though, we can't guarantee Allen's life. We can't assure he'll survive," he looked at Allen, and then looked back to Kanda. "You have to do it. You MUST do it, Mr. Yuu Kanda."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**In the previous chapter**

**Leverier gave Kanda a smirk. "If you don't want to, we'll just use Lavi's or Lenalee's innocence. Though, we can't guarantee Allen's life. We can't assure he'll survive," he looked at Allen, and then looked back to Kanda. "You have to do it. You MUST do it, Mr. Yuu Kanda."**

Lost (chapter 6) Yullen

Kanda gave Leverier a smirk. "Hn, that's not my problem. Kill the bean sprout if you like. I don't care," he said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leverier frowned angrily at the said words. He looked at Allen who was currently stilled at the moment. "Allen Walker, we can't interrogate you unless the swordsman agrees. We can't afford to lose an exorcist and a Noah at the same time," he told Allen. "Talk to Mr. Yuu Kanda and tell him to agree. You can go now," he continued. _You're just lucky today Mr. Walker._

Allen ran out of the door quickly but sadly. He ran fast to his room (luckily, he didn't get lost) and looked for Timcanpy. "Timcanpy? Where are you? Tim—TIMCANPY!" he almost shouted when he found Tim. He hugged Tim tightly like there's no tomorrow. "Timcanpy… you know what? I'm supposed to be interrogated today… but it was postponed because Kanda didn't want to do it," he started his story. "He was supposed to be the tool in interrogating me but he refused to do it. He didn't want to do it not because he loves me…" he lifted Tim up and looked at him with sad eyes. "He didn't want to do it because he doesn't care… he doesn't care if die… and here I was… so happy he told me he loves me…" he whispered painfully. He straightened his legs (still sitting) and placed Tim on it.

"Timcanpy… you know, Mana told me to always move forward… but every time I try to… before I know it… I'm already _lost_…" tears started to form in his eyes. "Tim… I'm _lost_ in their lies… Mana first and now, it's Kanda," Allen cried silently. "Tim, how can I move forward when I can't even make a single step," he smiled painfully at Tim. "How can I move forward when I know that I'll always be _lost… lost _in darkness…I'm really scared," he cried bowing his head lightly.

Tim flew to Allen and wiped his owner's tears away with his body, comforting him. "T-Tim?" Allen said wiping his tears. He reached for Tim and hugged him, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Lavi walked in the halls of HQ. Today is just too boring for him. He can't find Allen and Yuu is in a bad mood. Lenalee is protected by his brother and Mari is way too serious for him. Chaoji is boring and Krory always talks about Eliade. Bookman will just tell him to read books-which is boring also. Miranda is clumsy and would always say sorry. His scientists friends are busy so where can he go now?<p>

Lavi let out a sigh knowing that he doesn't have anyone to talk to. Just when he was about to lose hope, he found a white-haired guy. "Moyashi!" Lavi shouted happily hugging the little boy from the back.

The little boy was surprised and pushed Lavi away. He ran away fast leaving the Rabbit behind.

"Eh? Moyashi?" he whispered in confusion. _Weird._

* * *

><p>"Moyashi," Kanda called as he knocked on the door of Allen's room.<p>

When Allen didn't open the door, he took a hold at the doorknob and twisted it lightly. The door opened and he walked inside. He saw the bean sprout sitting on his bed, sleeping and hugging Tim. He walked near to him and touched Allen's face. It's wet. It's obvious that the little boy cried.

"Tch, you're already on your bed yet you still slept sitting, idiot Bean sprout," he whispered as he laid Allen on bed.

Tim flew to Kanda and rested on the Japanese man's shoulder then bit him.

"What the hell?" he shouted shoving Tim away.

Allen opened his eyes, hearing the loud voice of the Samurai. "Kanda…" he whispered with half-lidded eyes. "I was sleeping, you know…" he said rolling over, burying his face on the pillow, bringing the blanket up to his shoulders.

Kanda looked at Allen. "Moyashi," he said stealing the blanket from Allen and throwing it on the floor.

"I'm Allen, baKanda," he corrected, turning to looked at Kanda.

Kanda lifted Allen and placed him on his lap, making the bean sprout straddle him. Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, hugging him. He was still feeling sleepy. "Why did you cry?" Kanda asked all of a sudden.

Allen was shocked at the question but ignored it anyway. "Nnn…" he groaned hugging Kanda tighter, feeling Kanda's body heat.

"I'm asking you, Moyashi," Kanda said.

Allen gave up, knowing that Kanda wouldn't let him go back to sleep anymore. He looked up at the Samurai. "I love you, Kanda," he said before kissing Kanda passionately.

_Why are you asking me? You don't even care._

Kanda kissed back and wrapped his arms around Allen's slim waist.

_Neh… Kanda? Are you using me for pleasure?_

Their lips parted and Allen looked at Kanda with half-lidded eyes, face flushed.

_Use me… I'll be okay… just don't leave me._

Allen hugged Kanda tightly.

_Don't you leave me._

* * *

><p>Lavi heard his stomach growled loudly. He was walking for almost 2 hours, looking for something to do. He let out another sigh as he walked to the dining room.<p>

"Jerry-san, one curry please," he ordered lazily.

"Here you go, Lavi-kun," Jerry said with a smile as he gave Lavi his food.

"Arigatou," he thanked him.

Lavi searched for a table and was surprised when he saw the Bean sprout. "Allen-chan!" he shouted running to the boy.

The shounen looked at him fearfully. He ran away quickly again, leaving his food and Lavi behind. _Weird._

* * *

><p>"I love you so much," Allen whispered to Kanda.<p>

Kanda pulled away from Allen's hug and looked at him. He lifted Allen's chin up and looked at him directly in the eyes. "What's wrong, Moyashi?" he asked. He could see uncertainty in Allen's eyes.

"My name is Allen, baKanda," he said looking away from Kanda.

"Moyashi," Kanda called deeply, telling Allen to look back at him- which the bean sprout did. "I'm asking you, seriously," he stated.

"Nothing, really, I pro—," Allen paused when the Japanese man frowned at him fiercely; his eyes are telling the Moyashi not to lie. "K-Kanda… I-," he clutched Kanda's coat shaking. "Just don't…" he closed his eyes tightly, "don't leave me…Kanda…I'm… scared… promised me you won't Kanda," he demanded pleadingly, bowing his head.

_Idiot bean sprout… Don't be afraid._

Kanda pushed Allen to bed and kissed him passionately.

_It's alright… I am here… by your side, Allen._

Allen who was surprised at the action, reached for Kanda's hair. He took a hold of it and clung to him. His eyes were closed tightly but tears were falling from it. _Promise me, Kanda… I want to hear it, please._

"Allen," Kanda stopped kissing the bean sprout as soon as he felt Allen's tears fall. He kissed Allen's eye once, "Never will, Allen, never will I leave you," he said looking at Allen, knowing that the bean sprout wouldn't stop this drama unless he'll say it. "Promise," he promised sincerely.

Allen smiled at this. "Never break a promise, Yuu," he said.

Kanda was about to kiss Allen again when he heard a loud growl. He looked at Allen's stomach then to the face. He smiled first before kissing Allen again.

"K-Kanda, I'm hungry," Allen said resisting Kanda's kisses.

Kanda moved his lips to Allen's ear, letting the Moyashi feel his hot breath. "Don't worry. I'm hungry, too. We'll just have to eat each other," he whispered seductively.

Blood rushed up to Allen's cheeks. Kanda just said dirty words to him, "Idiot Kanda! Pervert—ah!" he moaned when Kanda licked his ear. "B-Baka… I'm not a soba…" Allen whispered breathing heavily when Kanda started sucking his neck.

"Then, can you make bean sprout my favorite food?" Kanda asked sexily. His hands started caressing the bean sprout's body.

"I-Idiot! Are you telling me that I'm a bean sprout? And what about me?" Allen asked panting heavily. Kanda had removed his shirt and was now kissing Allen's stomach.

Kanda moved to face Allen and looked at him in the eyes. "I'll fill you up, Moyashi. I'll let you eat me," he said with his sexy voice then proceeded kissing the bean sprout's stomach again.

Allen blushed darkly because of what he was feeling and hearing. "I'm not a cannibal, idiot," he said clutching Kanda's hair.

Allen's stomach growled again but Kanda didn't care. He continued kissing, licking, sucking and biting his new favorite food—bean sprout.

"BaKanda… I'm really hungry…" Allen stated ready to cry. He really is hungry and he's willing to cry just so he could eat a meal. His stomach growled again, louder this time. "Uwaahhh! Kanda! Waahhh!" Allen cried when Kanda bit his nipple.

"M-Moyashi? Did it hurt?" Kanda asked worriedly. After all, he did bite Allen hardly. Allen continued crying (his cry doesn't sound sad, it actually sounds hilarious) loudly. "Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called cupping Allen's cheek. "Stop crying."

"Uwaahhh!" Allen cried cutely. He reached for Kanda. They sat on bed and Allen straddled Kanda, still crying.

"Moyashi, I won't bite you again. Stop crying now," Kanda said rubbing the back of Allen's head gently.

Allen buried his face on Kanda's chest, clutching his coat cutely. "That's not it, I'm hungry but you won't let me eat. You're so mean," he said cutely (he's serious though).

_Damn Moyashi, choosing food over me._

"Fine, we'll go," Kanda said pushing the bean sprout away from him strongly. He got up and walked to the door. He walked out and the Moyashi followed him as well. He was just four steps away from Allen's door when he stopped. He turned to look at Allen who was currently trying to wear his shirt. "Moyashi," he called angrily.

Allen looked at Kanda who was walking to him. He was dragged by Kanda back to his room. "What?" he asked looking at the Samurai once inside. The Samurai was looking at him intensely, like he had done something he shouldn't have.

"Dress yourself properly before you go out, idiot bean sprout," Kanda said.

"The name is Allen, baKanda and you could have at least waited for me before you g-," Allen paused and blushed at the same time when he had processed what Kanda just said. Kanda is being conservative to him?

"Tch, don't let anyone see you like that, idiot," Kanda said throwing Allen's coat to him.

"Y-Yes," Allen agreed not knowing whether he would smile or blush or be shocked at the moment. But there is only one thing he can conclude: Kanda is possessive.

FF

Kanda and Allen entered the room together.

"Kanda, try mitarashi dango, it's my favorite food," Allen suggested jumping in front of Kanda cheerfully.

"No fucking way, Moyashi," Kanda said with disgust.

"Hmp. BaKanda," Allen pouted cutely.

They ordered their food and searched for a seat.

"Lavi!" Allen called loudly.

Lavi turned to look at who called him. He saw Allen and Kanda.

"Yuu!" Lavi called jumping to Kanda, looking at him with such dazzling eyes, ignoring the bean sprout.

Kanda looked at him with irritation. "Don't call me that, rabbit," he said.

"Moyashi-kun is running away from me!" Lavi told Kanda loudly but sadly.

Kanda looked at him with confusion. He was ready to ask a question but before he could even utter a word, the Moyashi already interrupted him.

"Meee?" Allen asked looking at Lavi with his big eyes, shocked.

"Yes, Moyashi-chan," Lavi answered looking back at Allen."Why aren't you running now?" he asked seriously.

"Why would I?" Allen asked back, placing his food on the table since it's too heavy.

Kanda sat and started eating his tempura, ignoring the two. Allen and Lavi sat also, wanting Kanda to join their conversation.

"Yuu, Moyashi really did ignore me!" Lavi said wanting Kanda to at least give a comment on what he was saying.

But Kanda ignored the rabbit, frowning angrily as he continued eating.

"Yuu!" Lavi called trying to catch attention from his best friend.

"When was it?" Kanda asked finally, expecting that the rabbit would shut his mouth once he gave a word.

"Two hours ago, he ran away from me, and a while ago, he was eating here then ran away again when I called him," Lavi answered seriously.

"But I wash ishleeping that time," Allen said with his mouth full.

"Baka Moyashi, don't speak when your mouth is full," Kanda said.

"The name is Allen, baKanda," Allen said standing up. He just finished eating his food. "Excuse me, I'll just get some desserts," he said walking away.

"But really, Yuu, I saw Allen, he was wearing a light blue shirt with long sleeves and shorts," Lavi whispered to Kanda loudly.

"Idiot Rabbit, the bean sprout was sleeping a while ago 'til I came in his room," Kanda replied.

Lavi looked at him, wide-eyed, "So, you finally told Allen your feelings you had kept inside for a long time?" he asked Kanda not pausing.

Kanda looked away from Lavi, blushing lightly. "How did you know my feelings?" he asked.

"You can't hide anything from a Bookman and your best friend at the same time, Yuu," Lavi said with a smile. "So… have you done 'it' already?" he asked grinning evilly.

Kanda looked at Lavi intensey. Not only did he say Kanda's name but he also asked something he shouldn't have. He stood up and drew his Mugen. "Baka Usagi, I'm gonna fucking maim you!" he said intensely.

FF

Kanda walked in the HQ alone. Lavi was asking him so many perverted questions which annoyed him and which the Moyashi didn't understand because he's so innocent. And his Moyashi couldn't stand because he wouldn't stop ordering food 'til he couldn't get up anymore. He walked alone with no particular destination 'til he saw the white-haired boy Lavi was talking about. He was wearing a blue, long-sleeve shirt and short and boots. He approached the boy and slammed him to the wall powerfully. The boy whimpered because of the pain. "Who are you?" he asked pinning the boy's arms on either side of his face.

The boy trembled at the sudden action. Fear was visible in his eyes. He was trying to get out of the man's grip so badly but Kanda was so strong for him. He couldn't even move his fingers because the man's grip was so tight, his blood couldn't flow normally. His hands are feeling numb.

"Impersonating my bean sprout? You can't get away with this," Kanda said looking at the boy intensely, gripping his wrist tighter, causing blood to flow down his arms.

The boy winced at the pain and tears started to fall from his eyes. He cried like a kid not knowing what to do. Kanda looked at him because he really looks just like his bean sprout, even when crying. The boy has white hair and is slim just like his bean sprout. He has eyes like Allen's but he has no scar on his face. And he is smaller and weaker than his Moyashi. He has normal hands. He is also as pale as his Moyashi.

"Kanda!" Allen called him.

"Moyashi," Kanda said turning to look at Allen who was approaching him.

Once he was beside Kanda, Allen looked at the boy. "You look… just like me… Why are you crying?' he said. He turned to looked at Kanda. "BaKanda!" he shouted.

"What?" Kanda asked irritated. Allen was so close to him yet the bean sprout shouted.

"Stop hurting him, he's just a kid and he hasn't done anything wrong, has he? He's crying already, stop it," Allen said seriously.

"He's imitating you, Moyashi," Kanda said.

"Just let him go already," Allen commanded strongly.

"Tch," Kanda said as he loosened his grip.

The boy quickly jumped to Allen and hugged him tightly. Burying his face on Allen's shoulder, he sobbed there silently like a kid, still trembling with fear. Allen's heart skipped a beat because of the sudden action and hugged back the little boy subconsciously.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the previous chapter**

**The boy quickly jumped to Allen and hugged him tightly. Burying his face on Allen's shoulder, he sobbed there silently like a kid, still trembling with fear. Allen's heart skipped a beat because of the sudden action and hugged back the little boy subconsciously.**

Lost (chapter 7) Yullen

Seeing this, Kanda glared at Allen fiercely. "Mo-ya-shi," Kanda called Allen putting stress in every syllable of his nickname. "When did I ever allow you to hug anyone but me?" Kanda asked coldly but strongly.

Allen took one step back (still hugging the boy), fearing that Kanda would cut the two of them into pieces. He looked at Kanda nervously. "B-BaKanda, that's because you just scared the hell out of him," he explained fast, not even asking Kanda what's so bad about hugging a kid.

Hearing the unwanted answer of his bean sprout, Kanda drew his Mugen and pointed it on the boy's head.

Allen took steps back again. "W-Wait Kanda, I'll talk to him," he said nervously.

Kanda put back a calm face and withdrew his Mugen. He looked at his bean sprout and waited for what he will say.

Allen let out a sigh and looked down at the boy. "Little me," he called the shounen, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Don't cry, it's okay," Allen comforted the boy despite seeing his lover glaring at him intensely already.

The shorter boy looked up at Allen unsurely. "Onii-san…" he whispered. Allen's heart skipped a beat again. The boy stopped crying already but his tears were still there. "You look just like me," he said as he pulled away from the hug.

Kanda walked beside Allen and looked at the little boy angrily. The boy took one-step back before hearing the Japanese man's voice. "Of course, you fucking bean sprout II. You're imitating my bean sprout after all," Kanda said claiming that Allen is his.

Allen looked at Kanda, annoyed at what he had heard. "BaKanda, we're not bean sprouts," he pouted.

"Tch," Kanda looked at Allen. "Behind me, Moyashi," Kanda said seriously.

Seeing Kanda's serious face, Allen walked behind Kanda. It was like Kanda was protecting him from something dangerous which literally is not.

Once Allen was behind him, Kanda looked at the boy seriously. "Who are you?" Kanda asked the boy with a very deep voice.

The boy straightened his body quickly. "I'm… I'm Nathan Spade, nice to meet you," he introduced himself as he bowed his head.

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi called loudly.

Hearing the voice of Lavi, Nathan turned around quickly. He looked at where the voice came from and saw the red-haired guy. He tried to run but before he could even take a step, Lavi hugged him tightly. He pushed Lavi away, or at least, he tried to. He can't free himself from Lavi's hug.

"Moyashi-chan, why are you resisting? We should make Yuu jealous." Lavi said to the boy. "Now, now. Calm, Moyashi-chan," he said wrapping his arms around Nathan's slim waist, lifting the boy lightly as he does it because the shounen is too short for him.

The boy stopped resisting and blushed darkly at the situation. He rested his shaking hands on Lavi's chest and looked at it nervously (he didn't know where to look so he just looked at his hands).

Kanda just looked at the two of them, confused. Allen peep behind Kanda, wanting to see what was happening. He clutched Kanda's coat from behind and moved his head a little to the right so he could see the two. "Kanda, does Lavi know him?" Allen asked Kanda in a whisper.

"Idiot bean sprout," Kanda whispered back to Allen, not really answering his lover's question. Allen pouted cutely as a response.

Lavi looked down on Nathan. "Moyashi-chan, have you gotten shorter?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan shook his head as an answer.

"Ok," Lavi answered with a smile. "Now, hug me back and let's piss Yuu," he demanded cheerfully.

Kanda frowned angrily at Lavi. He's already jealous because of what the little boy did to Allen. "Baka Usagi," Kanda called Lavi, making the rabbit look at him. "If you want to make me feel jealous, hug the right bean sprout," he told Lavi, smirking.

"BaKanda, I told you already, I'm not a bean sprout," Allen said, still standing behind Kanda, though his head can be seen because he's still looking at what was going on.

Lavi looked at Allen confusedly, then on the boy he's currently hugging. He looked at Allen again then back to Nathan. Nathan was blushing darkly. "Ehhh?" Lavi pushed the boy away making him sit on the floor.

"Oww," Nathan hissed painfully. He has been receiving too much pain today. His bleeding wrists are proof.

Lavi looked at the boy and inspected him a little. The boy really looks like Allen. Lavi sat in front of the boy and got his handkerchief. He tore it into two pieces and held the boy's wrists up.

Nathan looked at him fearfully.

"It's fine, don't be afraid of me," Lavi said looking at the boy. "There's no doubt Yuu did this to you," he stated surely, wrapping each piece of his handkerchief on the boy's wrists.

Kanda looked at Lavi intensely. "Baka Usagi," Kanda was ready to maim the rabbit in front of him but Allen hugged him from behind stopping him from doing so.

"Yuu, I'll ask Komui about this guy," Lavi told Kanda.

"We'll go too," Kanda said to Lavi, though he's still irritated at what Lavi just said.

Lavi stood up and held the boy's hand. He dragged the shounen. The bean sprout and the samurai followed them as well.

"Moyashi," Kanda called Allen in a whisper.

"It's Allen, baKanda, and why?" Allen asked irritated.

"I'll punish you later, bean sprout," Kanda said seriously.

Allen gulped nervously and stopped walking. He was stunned because of what Kanda just said.

Seeing the bean sprout's reaction, Kanda smirked and dragged the Moyashi.

FF

Kanda sat beside Allen and Allen sat beside Lavi. Lavi sat beside Nathan and Nathan sat on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable at the situation. (Did you get it?)

"He is the new exorcist I told you yesterday. I told you he will arrive today," Komui told Lavi.

"R-Really?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. For the next Bookman, you're pretty oblivious," Komui sighed.

'_That's because I was thinking of a solution to Yuu's problem, I wasn't paying attention at what you were saying yesterday,' _Lavi thought.

Komui looked at Kanda. "And Kanda, why did you hurt him?" he asked raising a brow.

Kanda looked at Komui then looked away immediately before answering. "I thought he was an akuma," he answered.

Hearing the answer of the samurai, Komui sighed for one last time. "Gomen, Nathan-kun," he apologized looking at the boy.

"It's okay, Komui-san," Nathan replied, bowing his head, blushing lightly.

"So, who is he?" Allen asked Komui.

Komui cleared his throat first before answering. "He is Nathan Spade, 14-years old. He had been in hell so I'd appreciate if you'll be kind to him. Aside from you, Allen, Nathan is a pupil of General Cross," he informed them seriously.

"S-Shisho?" Allen asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," Komui answered.

Allen jumped to Nathan and gripped his shoulders tightly. He looked at Nathan worriedly. "It must have been tough on you, kid! I, myself, experienced so many hardships because of him," Allen started his drama.

Nathan looked at Allen, confused.

"You've been in something worse than hell. What did he do to you? How many debts do you have now? How do you make money?" Allen asked continuously. "I play cards to make money, I'm good at it," he informed Nathan, giving him his evil smile.

"Uhn," Nathan tried to free himself from Allen's gripped. Allen became a demon suddenly and he's scared.

"Want to play with me?" Allen asked with his evil smile, moving his face closer to Nathan's.

"Eh…" Nathan was sinking himself to the sofa. Allen is just too evil for him.

"Moyashi-chan, you're scaring him," Lavi said to Allen.

"Allen," Komui called him.

But Allen ignored the two. He looked at Nathan evilly. "Play with me, Natha—mmmph" Allen tried to speak but a palm covered his mouth preventing him from saying a word.

"Baka Moyashi, no one is asking you," Kanda said dragging Allen away from Nathan with his right hand on Allen's mouth and his left wrapped around Allen's waist.

Nathan sighed in relief when Allen was dragged away from him.

Allen turned around and looked at Kanda, "But," he looked at Kanda's eyes and blushed unexpectedly.

"If he's an exorcist, why was he so scared of me?" Lavi asked Komui (he can't hold back his curiosity; he's a bookman, after all). "He was running away from me every time I call him," he pouted.

"That," Komui thought of a reason, but failed to think of anything. "I don't know," Komui answered.

Nathan looked up at Lavi with his big eyes. "That's because, Lavi-san," he tugged Lavi's sleeve making the rabbit look at him directly. "I thought Master owes you a huge amount of money, that's why you were chasing me," he explained with a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "I thought you wanted me to pay Master's debts," he said looking away with a sad face.

Lavi widened his eyes but not fully, and then smiled at the boy. "Do I look like someone who bullies cute kids?" Lavi said flirtingly, cupping the boy's cheek.

"H-Huh?" Nathan looked at Lavi and blushed darkly at the said words. "I-I'm not a kid, and I'm not cute," he pouted, not looking away from Lavi.

_Cute. Makes me wanna kiss him. _Lavi thought.

"Good afternoon, Walker," Leverier greeted drawing all the attention to him. "Have you told Kanda what I want you to tell him?" he asked directly.

Allen turned to look at Leverier, surprised. "Not yet, I forgot," he answered smiling.

"I'd appreciate it if you will tell him sooner, 14th," the inspector said walking away.

Silence filled the room 'til Nathan broke it, unaware of what was going on.

Nathan looked at Allen before saying a word. "Onii-san, you're Allen Walker?" Nathan asked out of the blue.

Allen looked at the boy and answered, "Yes, why?" he asked smiling.

Nathan hugged Allen suddenly.

Allen was surprised at the action and looked down at the boy. "O-Oi," Allen called.

"G-Gomen, Onii-san, but Master told me to hug you as soon as I see you or else, he'll give me more debts," Nathan explained.

"S-Shisho did?" Allen asked puzzled.

"Yes, he told me to hug his idiot pupil. He told me that his idiot pupil's name is Allen Walker," Nathan answered innocently, still hugging Allen.

"Eh?" Allen reacted at the said words. He was ready to say another word but he felt Kanda's dark aura spreading, stopping him from uttering a word.

"Mo-ya-shi," Kanda called angrily.

Allen turned his head still hugging the boy and looked at Kanda nervously. "Gomen, Kanda, it's just-," Allen wasn't able to finish his words as Kanda walked out of the room and slammed the door strongly behind him.

"Yuu is jealous," Lavi commented maliciously.

Allen closed his eyes tightly when he heard the loud 'bam' of the door. He sighed but smiled in his mind knowing that Kanda is jealous—which proves Kanda's love for him. "Nathan-kun," Allen looked down on the boy as he cupped Nathan's cheeks with both his hands, making the boy look up at him. "I have to go, we'll talk later, or maybe tomorrow, I guess, I'll talk to you soon," he said with a smile.

The boy pulled away and smiled back at Allen. "O-Ok," he answered.

Allen ran out of the room quickly and followed Kanda.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted once he saw Kanda.

Kanda didn't stop nor looked at the boy. He continued walking angrily, spreading his dark aura widely. _Baka Moyashi, he already knew I got jealous, yet he still did it. Damn._

Allen ran faster and reached Kanda. He grabbed the man's wrist stopping Kanda from walking. "Kanda…" he called the Japanese man making Kanda look at him.

"What is it, Moyashi?" Kanda asked looking at Allen fiercely.

"Nathan hugged me bec-," he tried to explain but Kanda walked away fast. "Oi, Kanda, listen to me," Allen said, not letting go of Kanda's wrist.

Kanda ignored Allen and opened a door. He walked inside and Allen followed as well.

Allen looked at Kanda nervously before deciding to speak. "Listen to me, Kanda," Allen said pleadingly.

Kanda freed his wrist from Allen's grip and sat on his bed. "I'm listening," Kanda said, closing his eyes, still irritated.

Allen sighed before opening his mouth to explain. "He hugged me because Shisho told him to. He's just scared to have more debts," Allen explained.

"That wasn't necessary. He hugged you already," Kanda said, not accepting the bean sprout's explanation.

"He hugged me. I tried to push him away the second time he did it but my hands wouldn't move," Allen explained again.

"Being unable to move isn't a good reason, Moyashi," Kanda said opening his eyes. "I won't forgive you," he said intensely.

Allen twitched at the said words. "B-But Kanda, I really couldn't…" Allen didn't know what to say anymore knowing that anything he'll utter won't be accepted by the Samurai.

"Couldn't what?" Kanda asked waiting for another word Allen will say.

Allen ran to Kanda and hugged him tightly. He straddled the Japanese man's lap and rested his head on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda was surprised at the action but he kept his cool, "I'm still mad at you, Moyashi," he informed Allen.

Allen hugged Kanda tighter not knowing what to do. "I know, that's why I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Kanda let out a sigh. "I'll forgive you once you receive you punishment."


	8. Chapter 8

**In the previous chapter**

**Kanda let out a sigh. "I'll forgive you once you receive you punishment."**

Lost (chapter 8) Yullen

Allen looked at Kanda nervously. "O-Ok," he answered unsurely.

Kanda pulled away from Allen's hug and looked at him in the eyes. "Do as I say, Moyashi," he said.

Allen just nodded as an answer.

"Stand up," Kanda commanded.

Allen stood up uneasily, not knowing what his punishment would be.

"Go a little farther."

Allen went a little farther.

"Strip," Kanda paused to think of the right word, "slowly."

Allen looked at Kanda wide-eyed. "Ehhh? Why the hell would I do that?" He shouted at Kanda angrily.

Kanda looked back at him intensely. "If you don't want to do it, get out," he said strongly.

Allen took a step back as a response. _Kanda is serious. _"H-Hai," he agreed.

Allen slowly took off his coat and gloves. Then, he removed his ribbon and unbuttoned his vest, taking it off SLOWLY. Shaking, he unbuttoned his shirt also and SLOWLY removed it. He took off his boots then his pants SLOWLY, revealing his blue boxers. He looked at Kanda with uncertainties. He didn't want to go any further anymore.

Kanda never looked away from Allen. He waited for Allen to remove his boxers 'til he got tired of it. The bean sprout isn't moving at all. "Get on with it, Moyashi," Kanda said.

"But," Allen refused. "Kanda…" he called Kanda pitifully.

"Hurry up," Kanda said ignoring Allen's entreaty.

Allen's heart ached so badly at Kanda's words. He never dreamed of doing something like this. He closed his eyes tightly as he removed his boxers.

Seeing Allen fully naked, Kanda smirked in satisfaction. But the punishment never ends here, he still wants more. "Now, masturbate," he commanded.

Allen opened his eyes wide, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "What?" he asked loudly that it sounded like a shout.

"Masturbate," Kanda repeated strongly.

"Huh?" Allen really didn't want to believe what Kanda wants him to do. He couldn't help but ask over and over.

Kanda's smirk vanished and an angry frown was formed on his face. "Don't make me repeat my words anymore, Moyashi, or this will be harder for you," Kanda warned Allen.

"But Kanda, I'm not a slut. Why do you want me to do that?" Allen asked, not really wanting to do it.

"Kneel and masturbate, NOW," Kanda said intensely bringing shivers to Allen.

Allen took a step back again, fearing Kanda. "A-Are you sure with what you're saying?" he asked nervously.

Kanda was starting to lose all his patience and he looked at Allen more intensely if it was even possible. "Use your dick and hole," Kanda said strongly, true to his words in making this punishment harder for the bean sprout.

Allen's heart hurt at the statement, he took a step back again showing Kanda how scared he is now. He really wants to be forgiven but if Kanda wants him to do that…—

Allen looked at Kanda angrily. He picked up his coat and wore it completely. Then, he also picked up his garments and walked near to Kanda. He slapped the Japanese man really hard then looked at Kanda furiously. "I'M NOT A SLUT, BAKANDA, THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Allen shouted angrily.

Kanda looked back at Allen fiercely. He stood up and slammed Allen to the wall strongly; earning a short groan from the bean sprout (Allen dropped his garments). "You don't have the right to slap me, baka Moyashi," he said gripping the bean sprout's shoulders tightly.

Allen bowed his head, not wanting Kanda to see the painful look he has on his face. Tears formed in his eyes, unknown to him. "I hate you," Allen whispered as he felt pain in his heart. He moved his hands lightly to Kanda's chest. "I really do," he said pushing Kanda away from him as tears fell down his eyes, knowing that Kanda is still mad at him yet he annoyed the Japanese man more. _I really won't be forgiven. _He ran out of the room quickly leaving all his garments behind (except his coat, of course).

Kanda watched as the door of his room closed. He was stunned at the said words of his bean sprout. Once he moved on with it, he threw himself to his bed and closed his eyes. "Damn my sadistic side," Kanda cursed silently to himself. "When did I become such a pervert?"

* * *

><p>Allen ran quickly in the corridors and looked for his room. Well, as we all know, he got lost again. He wiped his tears away and stopped running when he reached a dead end.<p>

_Dead end? So I ran the opposite way again… Kanda… I want you here beside me…_

Allen turned around and ran to his room fast. He passed Kanda's room, then the stairs. He counted six doors and opened the seventh door quickly. He walked inside the room, locked the door behind him and looked for Tim. Unfortunately for him, Tim wasn't around so he just sat on his bed, leaned his back to the wall, got his pillow and hugged it tightly.

_That punishment is just too much for my sin… But Kanda, I really want you to forgive me… I don't hate you… I just hate what you want me to do… I love you… forgive me soon Kanda… please… I need you…_

* * *

><p>Komui looked at Lavi. "Lavi, it seems that Kanda doesn't like Nathan… well, because of Allen of course, since it has come to this, I want you to take care of Nathan," he said seriously.<p>

Lavi was surprised at the statement. "Me?" he asked loudly. "I don't like babysitting," he refused.

"You just have to familiarize him here, then, you can stop taking care of him," Komui said.

Lavi thought of words he could say. He, then, smiled. "I think Lenalee will do better at that job than me," he said cheerfully.

Hearing those words, Komui looked at Lavi fiercely. "I can't have my Lenalee-chan hanging around with boys," he said deeply and strongly.

Nathan looked at Komui. "Komui-san, I can take care of myself," he said surely.

Komui looked at the boy. "You can't take care of yourself, you're always scared. You're still in a trauma because of General Cross," he said.

"No, I'm—," Nathan was about to talk back but Komui frowned at him intensely so he just shut his mouth.

"Then you can take care of him," Lavi said to Komui.

Komui never looked away at Nathan. He signaled the boy to encourage Lavi by looking at him evilly, scaring the poor boy.

Seeing this, Nathan tugged Lavi's sleeve again drawing the man's attention to him. "Lavi-san… I-I won't be a burden so please take care of me," he said with pleading eyes (he didn't intend to look at Lavi with those eyes; it's just the effect of what Komui did to him).

"But I'm not good in bab—," Lavi paused when he felt Nathan's grip on his sleeve tightened. "Fine," he finally agreed.

Nathan sighed in relief.

Komui smiled in satisfaction. "Then, it's settled," he said. "I'll just go see my Lenalee-chan! Bye~," Komui said as he run out of the room quickly.

_So he really just wants to lessen his job by giving it to me._

"Thank you, Lavi-san," Nathan thanked Lavi with a smile.

Lavi smiled back at the boy. "I'll just have to see Bookman, you go eat your dinner first, then go to the library when you're done, you'll find me there," he instructed. "Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Yes," Nathan answered.

"Then, see you later~" Lavi sang as he walked out but was stopped by Nathan. He looked at the boy who was currently tugging his coat. "What?" he asked.

Nathan bowed his head, hiding the light shade of pink he has on his cheeks. "Just so you know, Lavi-san, I'm not a baby," he pouted cutely making Lavi smile.

_Cute._

* * *

><p>Allen blushed darkly when he remembered that Kanda just saw him fully naked.<p>

_I was fully naked in front of him. That's… embarrassing._

_Did… did he find me cute?_

_No… I'm not sexy like him… I'm thin and I don't have sexy abs like his. Oh! And he saw my… my thing. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't find me sexy or cute at all?_

Allen frowned sadly_._ He brought his knees up and hugged himself tightly.

_He'll never say sorry to me… he'll never approach me again… because he found me disgusting…_

Allen sobbed silently.

_BaKanda…_

Allen heard knocks on his door. "Moyashi," the voice called. Knowing that that voice is Kanda's, Allen chose to ignore it.

_Why are you here? You want to laugh at me?_

"Moyashi, open the door," Kanda said, knocking impatiently on the door.

Allen frowned angrily though tears were still in his eyes. "Go away, baKanda!" Allen shouted.

"Baka Moyashi, I said open it," Kanda said furiously.

"I said go away!" Allen shouted throwing the pillow he was hugging on the door.

Silence filled his room for a moment.

_Damn Kanda. Do you want to break up with me already?_

The silence was deafening for the bean sprout 'til he heard knocks on his door again. Getting pissed, Allen got up from bed and walked angrily to the door. He opened it quickly and shouted, "How many times do I have to tell—," Allen was surprised when he didn't see a taller man in front of him instead, a shorter man rather, you can call him a kid, was there,. Well, obviously, Nathan was there. He had his hands on his head, eyes closed tightly because of Allen shouting so loudly at him. (If you're gonna ask me, Nathan's height is just below Allen's ear). "Nathan…" he whispered.

Hearing the man's voice, Nathan opened his right eye to see who just shouted at him. When he saw Allen, he opened his other eye and put down his hands. He looked at Allen with confusion. "Onii-san, did you cry?" he asked.

Allen didn't know he still has tears on his face. He wiped it quickly and smiled at the boy. "What brings you here?" he asked Nathan with a smile.

"Uh," Nathan turned around and reached for something, then, he looked back at Allen to show Tim using both hands. "Is this yours, Onii-san? I don't know but it seems like he wants me to follow him… and we end up here…" Nathan explained.

"Oh, he's mine, thank you," Allen took Tim from Nathan's hand. "Come inside, Nathan," Allen said opening the door for the little boy.

Nathan looked up at Allen, surprised at what he heard. "I-I can?" he asked, blushing lightly.

Allen smiled at Nathan and held his hand. "Yes, I have to talk to you," Allen said, dragging Nathan inside.

Allen closed his door and told Nathan to sit on his bed— which Nathan did. He looked at the boy who was fidgeting at the moment. Allen can't help but smile at this. "Nathan, calm," he said patting the boy's head softly.

"Y-Yes," Nathan said bowing his head lightly to hide the light shade of pink that formed on his cheeks.

Tim rested on Allen's head while Allen sat beside Nathan. He looked at the kid seriously. "Nathan, you shouldn't come near me," he told the boy.

Nathan looked at Allen, surprised. "W-Why?" he asked painfully, hurt at what Allen said.

Seeing the painful look on the boy's face, Allen cupped Nathan's face with both hands. "I love Kanda…eh? No, I mean, it's just that Kanda's feeling jealous when you are near me so…" Allen removed the strands of hair that covered Nathan's face. "Please, Kanda is already mad at me," Allen said.

"But you are so kind to me…" Nathan said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nathan," Allen whispered, not wanting to see the little boy cry.

"Onii-san…" Nathan said, clutching Allen's coat tightly.

"It… It won't last forever… Just… Just until we settle this, ok?" Allen assured the boy just so he won't cry.

Nathan's eyes sparkled at the said word. "Really?" he asked.

Allen rubbed the boy's head gently and smiled. "Yes," he answered.

Nathan stood up and faced Allen. "Thank you, Onii-san," he said as he bowed his head. He looked at Allen again then smiled happily. "I'll go now, Onii-san," he said, jumping joyfully to the door.

Allen bid his goodbye and watched as the boy left.

_I just can't say no to him._

* * *

><p>Nathan walked inside the dining room. He ordered roast beef and searched for a seat. His eyes wandered around the room 'til he saw the Japanese man sitting alone. He walked near to Kanda even if he has doubts in doing so. "K-Kanda-san, can… can I talk to you?" he asked bravely though he was feeling really nervous at the moment.<p>

Kanda looked at him first before signaling the boy to sit.

Nathan sat in front of the Japanese man. "Uhn," he thought of how to start the conversation. "I-I'm sorry, please don't be mad at Onii-san," he apologized.

"That's none of your business, kid," Kanda said irritated.

With the said words, Nathan bowed his head and started to fidget. "I…" he couldn't think of anything. "I… I won't hug Onii-san again so… I… please," Nathan pleaded.

Kanda looked at the boy, surprised at what he said. "How did you know?" he asked keeping his cool.

The little boy looked up at Kanda nervously, not sure if he would tell what he did, afraid that Kanda would hurt him again like the first time he saw him. "I… I went to his room, but please, don't be mad at him. He talked to me already. He told me not to go near him 'til you two settle this," he whispered the truth sadly.

Kanda looked away from the boy. _He's blaming himself… he's just a kid… Damn my possessiveness. _"No, it's fine," Kanda said unsurely.

"Eh?" Nathan looked at Kanda with confusion, not believing what he just heard.

Kanda blushed lightly. "Just… you'll have to ask my permission before you hug Allen," he said.

"R-Really? I can go near him?" Nathan asked cutely.

"Yes," Kanda said sighing.

"Thank you, Kanda-san," Nathan thanked him happily.

* * *

><p>Nathan opened the door of the library slowly. He peeked to see if Lavi was there. His eyes wandered for a moment 'til he saw a red-haired guy. He smiled knowing that that guy is Lavi. He walked inside and approached Lavi quietly. Lavi is reading books seriously so Nathan didn't utter any word before sitting beside Lavi. He put a lollipop on the table wanting Lavi to eat it when he gets bored.<p>

The Bookman Jr. averted his eyes from the book to the lollipop, then to Nathan. Nathan had his eyes on his hands which were currently resting on his lap._ Cute. _ "Nathan," Lavi called the boy.

Nathan looked up at Lavi as a response. "Good evening, Lavi-san," he said shyly.

Lavi patted Nathan's head, smiling and Nathan closed his eyes tightly. Once Lavi was done, he looked again at the red-haired guy. "Tell me when you feel sleepy," he told Nathan.

"Ok," Nathan replied.

Lavi looked back on the book and continued reading.

Nathan looked down on his hands again and blushed lightly. It's his first time having someone concerned about him. It's the first time someone wanted to know if he's already feeling sleepy.

FF

Lavi read continuously, never stopping 'til he felt a head rested on his shoulder. Knowing what happened, he wrapped his right arm on the boy's back for support so he would not fall. He, then, looked at the boy. Expectedly, Nathan is already sleeping soundly. He lifted the boy and placed him on his lap (bridal style). Then he looked at Nathan's face and inspected the boy once more. He looked at Nathan's closed eyes, nose, ears, hair, and parted lips.

_So your hair just looks like white, but when I look closely at it, it's actually color silver. Also, your hair is a 'lil curly at the ends. And those cute, small lips…_

Lavi bit his lips for self-control but…

Lavi's lips met Nathan's…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Lavi… that's child abuse!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**In the previous chapter**

**Lavi's lips met Nathan's…**

Lost (chapter 9) Yullen

_Never thought I'd say this just because of a man and a kid at the same time but…_

"Strike," Lavi whispered smiling. He positioned himself in between Nathan's legs so that the boy straddled him. He, then, stood up and carried the boy like a kid. Nathan rested his head on Lavi's shoulder and his hands clutched Lavi's coat cutely. Lavi liked the moment and he smiled with satisfaction. He took his lollipop first and placed it in his pocket before walking out of the room.

_So where is this kid's room? Hmmn…_

_I'll just let him sleep in my room._

Lavi smiled at his thought. He walked in the corridors and reached his room. He walked inside and locked the door behind him. He, then, laid Nathan gently on his bed. Lavi took off his coat first before lying beside Nathan, hugging the boy tightly but gently.

* * *

><p>Allen really wants to cry now. It's already midnight yet he still couldn't find his room. His stomach hurt so bad, it wouldn't stop growling.<p>

"Jerry-san must be sleeping now," Allen sighed, knowing that he'll have to cook for himself.

"Moyashi," a voice called him.

Allen widened his eyes when he heard Kanda's voice. He didn't turn to look at the Japanese man; instead, he started to run fast. He still didn't want to see his lover… not now… not now that he's hungry and lost again. Allen ran as fast as he can 'til someone held his hand. Expectedly, it's Kanda who stopped him. He tried to get out of the man's grip.

_This is why now isn't really a good time. I'm weak when I'm hungry._

"Moyashi," Kanda called Allen, gripping the boy's hand tightly so that he would stop resisting.

Allen looked up at Kanda, frowning. "The name is Allen, baKanda, and I'm hungry, let me go," he said.

"You're hungry?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, I'm going to the dining room so if you'll excuse me," he said looking at Kanda angrily, wanting to find the dining room now.

"Do you know where you are?" Kanda asked Allen, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Allen's heart skipped a beat, knowing that Kanda found him lost again. He looked away from Kanda and blushed lightly. "No," he answered shyly.

Kanda smirked and started to walk, dragging Allen gently. "We're on the 6th floor; the dining room is in the 2nd floor. Memorize that, Moyashi," he told Allen seriously as they walked down the halls.

Allen didn't talk back nor resist from the man's grip. He just stared at his hand that was being held by Kanda, blushing lightly at the situation. His heart was beating so fast that he can't even think of any word to say. His mind is busy thinking of something.

_Kanda… I thought you're mad at me… why are you here with me…_

"Kanda?" Allen whispered to himself but it was enough for the taller man to hear.

Kanda stopped walking and turned to look at the Moyashi. "What is it, Moyashi?" he asked Allen emotionlessly.

The bean sprout looked back at Kanda; he didn't intend to say Kanda's name, he just got carried away in his thoughts. "Kanda… I…" Allen didn't finish his words before hugging Kanda. His right hand clutched Kanda's coat and his head hid on Kanda's chest (his left hand was still being held by Kanda).

Kanda's heart beat fast because of the bean sprout's action. He let go of Allen's hand before wrapping his arms around the bean sprout's waist. "You're not mad at me, Moyashi?" he asked looking down on Allen.

Allen looked back at Kanda, directly in the eyes. "You're the one who's mad at me, baKanda," he pouted cutely.

Kanda smirked, unwrapping his arms from the bean sprout's waist. He held Allen's hands and pushed him gently to the wall. He, then, moved his head closer to Allen's and kissed him passionately. Allen kissed back and they fought for dominance.

The kiss lasted long. Allen breathed heavily after the kiss. His face was flushed and he looked at Kanda cutely. "I'm… I'm hungry, Kanda," he told Kanda with pleading eyes.

"Always," Kanda said before dragging Allen again.

FF

Allen cooked beef steak for himself while Kanda just sat on the chair, waiting.

Once done, Allen put the beef steak on the plate (he cooked a lot). He also cooked a lot of rice for himself. He sat beside Kanda and started eating.

"Kanda, do you want some?" Allen asked Kanda, turning to look at him.

"No," Kanda replied. He had his arms crossed against his chest.

Allen put food on his spoon and placed it near Kanda's mouth. "Eat, Kanda, I cooked this," he said smiling.

Kanda glared at Allen. "Baka Moyashi, I said I don't—," he wasn't able to finish his words because Allen inserted the food in his mouth.

Allen smiled and gave Kanda a quick kiss. He looked at Kanda, kneeling on the chair like a child so he faced the taller man. "Chew it before you swallow, Kanda," he ordered the Japanese man.

Kanda chewed the food and swallowed it. "Baka Moyashi," he said intensely.

Allen grinned happily. "Does it taste good, Kanda?" he asked.

"No," Kanda answered bluntly.

Allen looked at Kanda, wide-eyed. He was ready to talk back but he chose not to do it for it will lead them nowhere. He looked back to his food and continued eating.

_I cooked this with love, baKanda…_

Allen had inserted food in his mouth when he felt Kanda cupped his cheek, making him look at the Japanese man.

The samurai moved his head closer to Allen's and kissed his lover passionately, tasting the food in Allen's mouth. He inserted his tongue in Allen's mouth and took the food before pulling away from the kiss. He, then, swallowed the food. "That tastes better," Kanda said, smirking at the bean sprout.

Allen put his palm on his lips and blushed darkly because of Kanda's action and words. "B-Baka…"Allen whispered behind his palm. He looked back on his food again, wondering whether he'll still eat his food or not. _What if Kanda does it again?_

"Eat your food, Moyashi, I'm sleepy," Kanda told Allen.

Allen glared at Kanda fiercely. "BaKanda, how do you expect me to continue eating when you did that?" he asked Kanda but it was more like a shout.

Kanda gave Allen a smirk before moving his head to the side of Allen's so that his lips were near to the Moyashi's ear. "I'm being sweet to you, Moyashi," he told Allen with his sexy voice.

Allen blushed darkly hearing Kanda's seductive voice. His heart beat fast and his breathe became uneven. "B-Baka, that's… disgusting, perverted Kanda!" he shouted pushing Kanda away, making the Japanese man sit farther from him. He continued eating, face flushed with dark pink, and his brows crossed cutely.

FF

Kanda accompanied Allen to his room. "Good night, Moyashi," he said before taking his step away.

"Kanda," Allen called the samurai, holding his hand to stop him from leaving.

Kanda turned to look at Allen. "What is it, Moyashi?" he asked the shounen.

Allen looked at Kanda's eyes, blushing lightly. "I want to sleep with you," he said shyly.

_Cute. Shall I tease him again? _Kanda smiled in his mind. "No," he answered Allen coldly.

Allen's heart skipped a beat, hurt at Kanda's unwanted answer. He frowned at Kanda. "Fine," he said angrily, opening his door as he said it.

Kanda held Allen's hands and pushed Allen to the wall, their hands on either sides of Allen's face. He faced Allen closely. "Short tempered today, Moyashi?" he said smirking.

"No, you just keep on hurting me," the beans sprout said.

"When did I?"

"When you said the food I cooked doesn't taste good and when you rejected me just now," Allen pouted cutely.

Kanda smirked before giving Allen a quick kiss. He, then, dragged Allen. They walked fast. "We'll sleep in my room," he said.

…

The Japanese man opened the door of his room. They walked inside and Kanda locked the door.

Kanda turned and saw Allen looking at him.

"Kanda, we should do it," Allen said out of the blue.

Kanda stared at Allen with confusion. _You were resisting all this time and now, you suddenly want to do it? _"Baka Moyashi, you didn't want to do it before," he said, leaning his back to the wall.

Allen also stared at Kanda with confusion. "Meee?" he asked. "You were the one who declined it," he said.

"Why would I do such a thing? And I was the one who wanted to do it," Kanda retorted.

"You?" Allen asked, pain was obvious in his tone.

"Yes, why?"

"So you really want to hurt me? You really want to kill me?" he asked Kanda, hurt at what he was hearing. "You really don't love me?" he continued.

"Moyashi?" Kanda approached Allen. He gripped Allen arms gently. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell am I talking about?" Allen whispered. "THE HELL, I'M TALKING ABOUT MY INTERROGATION," he shouted at Kanda.

Kanda stared at Allen, stunned at what he heard. _Interrogation… not sex._

Allen stared at Kanda painfully. "You don't love me, Kanda?" he asked clutching Kanda's coat tightly.

"No, that's not it," Kanda told Allen. "Damn it, I was talking about… different thing," he cursed looking away, blushing lightly.

"What thing?" Allen asked, changing his mood fast.

"Secret," Kanda replied right away.

Allen pouted at Kanda, showing his disappointment bluntly.

"It's not important," Kanda said, not wanting Allen to know how perverted he is. "I won't do it, Moyashi," he told the bean sprout, bringing the topic back.

"BaKanda, the name's Allen, why can't you just call me that?" he asked Kanda, irritated.

"Tch," Kanda ignored Allen. He removed his coat and went to bed. "Good night," he said closing his eyes.

Allen sighed seeing this. He positioned himself on top of Kanda. He had his hands on either side of Kanda's head while Kanda's body was in between Allen's knees. "Kanda," he called the Japanese man, making him open his eyes.

Kanda stared at Allen. "Playing the seme part, Moyashi?"

Allen blushed. "No! I'm serious, baKanda; we should do what Leverier wants. I don't want to be under suspicion forever," he told Kanda seriously.

Kanda frowned at Allen. "No," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to," the Japanese man answered.

"Because you don't care if I die," Allen said fast, correcting what the Japanese man said.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Kanda retorted.

"You told Leverier to kill me if he wants to. You told him you don't care," Allen said painfully.

Hearing Allen's words, Kanda sat up on bed and so did Allen. He hugged Allen who was currently straddling him. "You actually believe that, Moyashi," he whispered to the bean sprout as he rested his chin on Allen's head.

Allen hugged Kanda back. "Because you said it," he told Kanda, sobbing silently on the man's chest.

Kanda stroked the back of Allen's head gently, comforting him. "I just don't…" Kanda paused, not wanting to say the next words for it will sound corny but he had to, "want to hurt you," he finished, sighing in relief at the end.

"You won't hurt me, you'll help me," Allen told Kanda.

Kanda frowned, not really wanting to do what Leverier wants him to but if Allen's the one who ordered him, then there's no objection, but there'll be a condition. "Fine, in one condition, you'll do what I want," he said.

"O-Ok, but not now, I'm sleepy, good night, Kanda," Allen smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Kanda felt the calmed breath of the Moyashi which only means that the bean sprout is already asleep. He took off Allen's coat before laying him on bed.

_Really, Moyashi, you should stop falling asleep so fast._

Kanda kissed Allen's lips before lying beside him. He, then, drifted off to sleep.

FF Morning

"Can't we eat first?" Allen asked Kanda, irritated, as they walked in the halls.

"No," Kanda replied fast, already annoyed at Allen's never-ending-complaints as he opened a door. "We're here," he told Allen.

Allen sighed. They both entered Komui's office. Komui, Lavi, Bookman and Nathan were there, they turned to look at the two.

"Good morning~," Komui greeted.

"Good morning, Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi sang.

"Baka Usagi, don't call me that," Kanda replied to Lavi.

Nathan approached Allen and bowed his head to greet him. "Good morning, Onii-san."

Allen looked at Kanda nervously, surprisingly for him, Kanda isn't angry.

"We talked already," Kanda said.

Allen smiled and looked back at the boy, "Good morning… and stop bowing your head."

"Since you're all here, I'll start," Komui said. "Bookman, Lavi and Nathan will go on a mission."

"Wait, Komui-san," Allen interrupted Komui.

Komui looked at him, irritated. "What is it?"

"We'll do what Leverier wants," Allen told Komui.

Komui looked at Allen, wide-eyed. "Really?" he asked, doubting what he heard.

"Yes," Kanda answered.

"Please tell Leverier," Allen said.

"Then, I'll have to stay here for some records," Bookman said. "Only Lavi and Nathan will go," he continued.

"Ok," Komui said. "Are you two fine with that?" he asked Lavi and Nathan.

"Yes," Lavi answered.

"Then it's settled," Komui said, smiling.

"Why'd you call me also?" Allen asked Komui (Kanda isn't invited, he just accompanied Allen).

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Komui said. He put a serious look on his face. "General Cross is coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**In the previous chapter**

**"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Komui said. He put a serious look on his face. "General Cross is coming."**

Lost (chapter 10) Yullen

"MASTER?"

"SHISHO?"

Nathan and Allen shouted at the same time, surprised at what they heard.

"Yes," Komui said calmly.

"Eeehhh?" Allen responded, not really wanting his Master to come.

Nathan tugged Lavi's coat. "Lavi-san, let's go to our mission now," he said as he pulled Lavi out of the room (but he can't even move Lavi, of course, Lavi's way too strong for him).

"Why are you in a hurry?" Lavi asked Nathan. "We don't have any information yet."

"Just… let's… go…" Nathan said as he dragged Lavi with more force (he progressed a little).

"Nathan-kun," Allen called the boy, making him stop from dragging the rabbit.

Nathan straightened his body quickly and looked at Allen. "Y-Yes, Onii-san?" he asked Allen in a very formal way.

"Geez, Nathan-kun, you should stop doing that," Allen told Nathan, disliking being addressed in a formal way.

"That?" the boy asked Allen, not knowing what the older man is talking about.

Allen sighed. "Being so formal when you talk to me, I don't like it," he said with a smile.

Nathan frowned, hurt at what Allen said. "You don't like me, Onii-san?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Seeing the painful expression of the boy, Allen went near Nathan. He was ready to hug him but Kanda unexpectedly grabbed the back of his coat, stopping him from doing it. Realizing that Kanda disliked what he was about to do, he just cupped the boy's cheek, making the boy look up at him. "I don't dislike you, just be yourself, ok? I like you," he said.

"R-Really?" Nathan asked with dazzling eyes (his tears made his eyes sparkle more).

"Yes," Allen answered smiling.

Nathan smiled happily because of what he heard.

Kanda, being alert, hugged Allen from the back as he pulled Lavi in front of Nathan.

"BaKanda, what the hell are you doing?" Allen asked Kanda, irritated.

Nathan hugged Lavi- who was supposedly Allen. "I like you too, Onii-san," he said happily.

"Strike," Lavi said smiling. "Thanks, Yuu," he thanked Kanda as he hugged the boy back.

"Oh…" Allen reacted, finally knowing why Kanda did that.

"Tch." _And I warned him already._

A loud 'BAM' interrupted them when someone opened the door of Komui's office strongly. He had cigarette on his mouth and an annoyed expression was formed on his face once he's inside. Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"What the fuck are you two doing, idiot pupils?" Cross shouted loudly, pissed at what he was seeing.

Bookman and Komui quickly hid themselves, knowing that Cross hadn't noticed their existence. Lavi and Kanda only looked at each other, not really knowing what they should do. Nathan and Allen looked at their semes, trembling, before pulling away. They straightened themselves and stood beside each other.

"M-Master."

"S-Shisho."

They both called their Master at the same time.

Cross walked near them and grabbed their coats with both hands (Nathan has his exorcist coat already) and lifted them up in the air. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked looking at the two fiercely.

Nathan looked at his Master fearfully. He couldn't utter any word because of fear.

"S-Shisho, it's not what you think…" Allen said nervously.

Cross looked at them more intensely. "Not what I think?" he whispered angrily. "IDIOT PUPILS!" he shouted deafeningly, throwing his two idiot pupils to the wall strongly. Both damaged the wall as they hit it.

"Moyashi…"

"Nathan…"

Kanda and Lavi whispered subconsciously, pitying the two pupils of Cross. They were unable to move at the moment.

Allen and Nathan fell on the floor, sitting. They coughed because of pain as their back rested on the wall.

"Nathan-kun, you okay?" Allen asked worriedly, though he, himself, couldn't move.

"Y-Yes," Nathan answered breathing heavily.

That hurt Nathan, obviously for Allen. Just hearing the uneven breath of the little boy makes everything clear for him. Because of this, he looked at his Master intensely. "What the hell was that for?" he shouted at the General.

"That isn't enough for idiot pupils," Cross commented. "And you two," he said turning his head to look at Kanda and Lavi, frowning angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked them frankly.

"Tch," Kanda looked away from the General.

Lavi laughed nervously. "It's not what it seems," he said unsurely, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Idiot Master, why are you here?" Allen asked standing up. He leaned his back to the wall for support.

"To check how my idiot pupils are doing," Cross answered. "And it looks like they've gone wild," he continued.

Allen blushed darkly at the said words. "I-Idiot Master," he said.

"L-Lavi-san," Nathan called Lavi as he tried to stand up. All the attention was drawn to him.

Lavi approached the boy and helped him stand up. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Nathan clutched Lavi's sleeves with both hands for support and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Let's go now, Lavi-san, please," he pleaded.

Cross frowned at the scene. "What the fuck? Are you all gay?" he asked bluntly, too disgusted at what he was seeing.

Lavi just looked at Cross as an answer. He smiled nervously, seeing the disgusted look on the General's face.

"Baka Shisho," Allen called as he approached his Master. "Why the hell is Nathan so afraid of you?" he asked looking at his Master as he grabbed the General's coat angrily.

Cross looked at him soullessly. "Maybe because he is a better pupil than you," he told the bean sprout.

"And what does it have to do with Nathan?" he asked looking at his Master seriously 'til…

Allen's stomach growled loudly.

Everyone looked at Allen with annoyance except for Nathan, of course.

Allen blushed darkly because of embarrassment. He loosened his grip on his Master's coat.

"So you hadn't changed at all," Cross said expressionlessly, looking at the bean sprout with blank eyes.

"Onii-san," Nathan called Allen as he tugged the older man's sleeve. Once Allen took notice of him, he slipped his hand inside his pocket then took out a lollipop. "I only have lollipop, Onii-san, you can have this if you want," he said shyly, blushing lightly as he looked at the older man.

Allen never hesitated in taking the lollipop. "Thank you," he thanked the boy. "But I still haven't eaten my breakfast so I'll eat it later," he said with a smile then put the lollipop in his pocket.

"And that's why he's so afraid of me," Cross said looking at the boy.

Allen looked at the General with confusion. He was ready to ask a question when he felt Nathan hid behind his back, clutching his coat, trembling.

"Why, Nathan?" Allen asked, turning his head to look at the boy (though it's hard to do).

"N-Nothing," Nathan answered as he buried his face on Allen's back.

Kanda closed his eyes because of irritation. _It's not a hug, not a hug._

"So can you go to your mission now?" Komui interrupted knowing that there'll be no end to this pointless conversation. "I wrote the information here," he said as he gave Lavi a piece of paper.

"Komui, are you sending him and my other idiot pupil on a mission?" Cross asked the chief officer.

"Yes, it's easy so you don't have to worry."

"Easy enough for the Bookman Jr.? This idiot pupil of mine is afraid of akuma," he told Komui honestly.

"He's afraid?" Lavi asked, joining their conversation. "But he was in a hurry a while ago, like he was so excited, after Komui said you're coming," he said to Cross, not believing what the General said.

The red-haired General smirked with arrogance. "That's because he's more afraid of me," he explained proudly.

"Baka Shisho, what did you do to Na—"

Allen's stomach growled loudly again. The bean sprout wasn't able to finish his words because of that. He blushed darkly (well, who wouldn't be embarrassed when your stomach interrupts a serious moment so many times?) before running to Kanda, leaving the other bean sprout behind. He hugged the Japanese man tightly. "Uwaahhh!" Allen cried loudly.

"What?" Kanda asked looking down on his bean sprout.

"I'm…I'm really, truly hungry," Allen answered looking back at Kanda, still hugging him, sobbing silently.

Kanda smirked with contentment. Finally, he had his bean sprout back in his arms again. He held Allen's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Ah, Nathan, good luck in your mission, take care, ok?" Allen managed to say before they reached the door and walked out of the room.

Nathan blushed and smiled at the same time. _I'll do my best, Onii-san._

Lavi looked at Nathan, confused. _Does Nathan have a crush on Allen? _He asked himself in his thoughts.

"It seems that you like Allen, idiot pupil," Cross told Nathan as he walked near the boy.

Nathan looked up at his master, still blushing. "Y-Yes," he told the General shyly.

Cross smiled in ease. "That's good," he commented as he patted the boy's head gently.

Nathan closed his eyes tightly as he felt his Master's hand on his head.

"Good luck on your first mission," the General said to his pupil before walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Master," Nathan said as he bowed his head. He looked at his Master as he walked away.

"Now, now, shall we go, kid?" Lavi asked Nathan as he approached the boy.

"Yes, Lavi-san," Nathan answered the older man, smiling. "And I'm not a kid," he added, pouting cutely.

* * *

><p>Allen swallowed his food happily while Kanda just stared at him, annoyed. They were in the dining room for more than an hour and Allen just wouldn't stop eating.<p>

"Moyashi, stop eating already," Kanda said, already feeling tired just by seeing his bean sprout eating endlessly.

"Buff I'm ishtill humpgry," Allen said with his mouth full.

Kanda frowned at him angrily. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, damn it," he told Allen, pissed.

Allen swallowed the food in his mouth quickly before talking back. "But you were talking to me, of course, I'd answer you, baKanda," he said.

"Baka Moyashi, just stop eating already," he said, already annoyed at Allen's voracity.

Allen looked at Kanda, wide-eyed. "No way!" he shouted loudly (good thing only the two of them and Jerry are there, it's too late to eat breakfast anyway). "What if I die later?" he asked the Japanese man.

"Why would you die later?" Kanda asked back.

"Because there's a possibility that Neah will take over my body later," Allen pouted.

Hearing the unexpected words from the bean sprout, Kanda glared at Allen angrily. "Don't you dare let him," he warned the boy.

"You two," Cross called Allen and Kanda out of nowhere. He sat beside Allen and looked at Kanda. "What the hell did you do to my idiot pupil?" he asked Kanda angrily.

Kanda looked at Cross, annoyed. "Tch, why don't you ask the Moyashi instead?" he told the General, not really knowing what he would answer.

Hearing his nickname, Allen swallowed his food again before saying a word. "What's your question again, Shisho?" he questioned his Master.

Cross looked at the Moyashi angrily before punching the boy's head. "I'm asking you what this Samurai did to you!" he shouted angrily, knowing that his pupil didn't pay any attention to him.

"Oww, oww," Allen hissed as he rubbed the top of his head gently. "That isn't necessary you know… that really hurt," he said looking at his Master.

"Just answer my question, idiot pupil," Cross demanded.

Allen opened his mouth to answer but he found no words to say. He closed his mouth quickly and bowed his head to hide the blush that was formed on his cheeks.

Seeing the cute response of Allen, Kanda smirked contentedly.

"Are you two lovers?" Cross asked Allen seriously.

The white-haired boy only nodded as answer, still shy in talking about this topic.

"What? Are you gay?" Cross shouted loudly at his idiot pupil that it echoed in the room.

"No!" Allen yelled back to his Master. "I'm not gay," he whispered. "I just love Kanda," he added, pouting cutely.

"You're not gay but you love a man, what the hell do you mean?" Cross asked, not understanding what the bean sprout said. "Does this man love you?" (Yeah, Cross is acting like a father)

"H-Huh?" Allen looked at his Master, then to Kanda before bowing his head, unsure of what he would answer. "I don't know…" he whispered.

"IDIOT PUPIL!" Cross shouted, irritated at what he heard. "You don't know if he loves you?" he said, grabbing Allen's shoulders making the boy face him. _What the fuck is wrong with this idiot pupil. He totally became an idiot._

"Tch," Kanda frowned at the two. "I do," he said drawing their attention to him. "I do love the bean sprout," he said looking at Cross seriously. He said it so that Cross would accept him as Allen's lover, because obviously, the General is against this.

Cross smirked at Kanda's braveness. "Hearing those words from a Samurai, I guess I'll have to believe those words," he said.

Allen looked at his Master with confusion. _What does being a samurai had to with this?_

"Pity you, this idiot pupil doesn't understand you at all," he said as he rubbed the top of Allen's head gently.

"Shisho," Allen said as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the hand of his Master on his head.

"Hn," was Kanda's only response to the General's words.

"Allen," Cross said in a serious tone making the bean sprout look up at him. I heard you'll be interrogated later," he said looking at his pupil.

"That's true," Allen told his Master.

"Don't you let Neah take over you," the General said as he stood up. "I still have important things to tell you," he continued as he walked away.

"Wait, Shisho! Tell it to me now!" Allen shouted but his master never looked back.

FF

"Kanda, talk to me," Allen pleaded as they walked down the halls.

The Japanese man ignored the bean sprout's pleadings and continued walking.

"Kanda," Allen called the Samurai as he pushed him to the wall. "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked Kanda.

Kanda looked down on the bean sprout before pulling him in a hug. He wrapped his right arm around Allen's waist drawing the bean sprout's body closer while his left arm was at the back of Allen's head so that it rested on his chest. "I won't do it if you think that way, Moyashi," he said.

Knowing what the swordsman is talking about, Allen looked up at Kanda. "What does my thought have to do with that?" Allen asked, angered at his stubbornness.

"If you want to die, let other do what you want me to do, baka Moyashi," Kanda said angrily.

"I don't want to die, that's why I want you to do it," Allen whispered.

"You don't want to die yet you think that way, what the fuck is wrong with you?" The Japanese man asked the bean sprout, annoyed.

A painful expression was formed on Allen's face. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he bowed his head, frowning sadly.

Seeing the painful looked on Allen's face, Kanda felt a stab in his heart. "Just… don't let the Noah take your body," he said. He moved his hand under Allen's chin making the boy look up at him. "You're mine," he claimed Allen.

A blush was formed on Allen's cheek. "H-Hai," he answered shyly.

Kanda smiled before kissing Allen passionately. Allen kissed back. They tasted their mouths hungrily like there is no tomorrow. Allen's arms wrapped around Kanda's neck while Kanda's arms wrapped around the bean sprout's waist.

"K-Kanda…" Allen pulled away for a moment, panting.

The Japanese man smirked first then kissed Allen passionately again. He touched Allen's leg signaling the bean sprout to wrap his legs around his waist— which Allen did. Kanda lifted Allen and walked to the other side of the hall.

They kissed each other impatiently until Allen pulled away again. Allen was still breathing heavily. "I love you, Kanda," he said as he hugged Kanda tightly, still being lifted by the Japanese man. He rested his head on Kanda's shoulders.

"I know," Kanda said with a smirk. "Don't die," he added.

* * *

><p>Allen, Kanda, Komui, Leverier, Cross and Bookman were in the interrogation room.<p>

Allen had his left arm sealed so he wouldn't be able to activate his innocence. He had his arms tied above his head with a chain connecting the wall. Kanda was in front of him, standing. Leverier was behind Kanda, a little to the right so that he could still see Allen. Komui and Cross sat on a chair (they sat separately) while the Bookman had his back leaning against a wall. They were ready to start the interrogation (or maybe it's only Leverier).

"Cut his right arm's skin," Leverier ordered the Japanese man.

Kanda stood there silently. Kanda wrinkled his forehead as he cut the bean sprout's pale skin. Small amount of blood run down his skin (Allen is only wearing pants) which looked perfect on the boy's pale body but that doesn't matter to the Japanese man anymore. He wanted his Moyashi to be free from the chains that were preventing his lover from moving.

"Ngh…" Allen hissed at the little pain.

_I'm sorry._

Leverier smirked but was still unsatisfied. "His chest to his stomach," he ordered.

Kanda did what Leverier told him. He cut Allen's chest down his stomach. Blood flowed down his body again.

Allen bit his lower lip to refrain himself from letting out a sound.

_I'm really sorry._

…

Leverier kept ordering Kanda 'til blood almost covered the poor exorcist. Allen was already panting heavily due to blood loss.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered seeing his bean sprout in pain.

"It's… It's Allen, baKanda," Allen corrected Kanda smiling. "Don't leave me," he whispered silently.

"So the Noah won't come out with just little pains," Leverier commented. "Stab him, stab his stomach," he demanded.

Hearing unwanted words from the man, Kanda turned to look at Leverier intensely. "Baka, that's too much already," he told inspector angrily.

"It's an order," Leverier told Kanda, giving him a serious look.

Kanda didn't talk back. Instead, he looked at his Moyashi to ask permission.

"Do it," Allen said with a smile.

Kanda's heart hurt, seeing the painful smile Allen gave him. He pointed his Mugen on Allen's abdomen and paused for a moment.

Allen closed his eyes tightly, readying himself for another pain, though this time, it's more painful.

_I'm truly sorry, Moyashi._

Kanda sighed first before pushing the sword to Allen's stomach.

Blood flowed down Allen's stomach continuously. Feeling that he'd faint anytime soon, he looked at Kanda and Kanda looked back. "I love you, Kanda…" he whispered weakly before passing out.

"Moyashi…"

Kanda stared at Allen, wide-eyed. _What the hell…_

Allen's skin turned dark and stigmata was formed on his forehead. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Kanda, smiling. "Good day, exorcist."


	11. Chapter 11

**In the previous chapter**

**Allen's skin turned dark and stigmata was formed on his forehead. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Kanda, smiling. "Good day, exorcist."**

Lost (chapter 11) Yullen

"Onii-san," Nathan suddenly whispered when he felt a pain in his heart. He stopped walking for a moment.

"Did you say something, kid?" Lavi asked turning to look at the boy.

Nathan looked up at Lavi, surprised. "N-No," he answered. He ignored the uneven beat of his heart and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Shit," Kanda cursed silently, seeing Allen turned into a Noah.<p>

Everyone (except Cross, of course) looked at the boy surprised at what their seeing.

Leverier smirked. He moved closer to the boy and looked at him with his usual face (the annoying look). "Tell me everything about Noah," he demanded, looking at the Noah intensely.

Nea ignored the inpector's demand; he just gave Leverier an insulting smirk.

* * *

><p>"Lavi-san…" Nathan called Lavi for the 4th time, already tired of walking.<p>

"Bear with it, kid, the map Komui gave seems wrong," Lavi said to Nathan.

Nathan is really feeling tired already. They have been walking for almost three hours, not stopping for a rest. "Lavi-san, aren't you tired?" he asked the older man.

Lavi stopped walking and turned to look at the boy. "Mah, mah, I'm tired of answering that question," he told the boy. Well, Nathan already asked the same question for more than 6 times.

Nathan looked up at Lavi and pouted cutely. "I'm sorry Lavi-san, I just don't think there's a village beyond this forest, I'm really sorry," he apologized.

Lavi smiled at him. "Let's go now, I'll let you rest once we find the village, ok?" he said to the little exorcist, trying to cheer him up.

A happy smile was formed on Nathan's lips. "Ok, Lavi-san," he said contentedly.

…

They continued walking in the forest 'til Nathan tripped because of a root of a tree.

The boy fell on his stomach. "Oww," he hissed as he sat up.

Lavi stopped walking and approached Nathan. "You okay?" he asked, looking at the boy.

"Y-Yes," Nathan answered with a smile.

The Bookman Jr. observed the boy. He looked at Nathan's trembling knees; his left knee has some scratches. "Hn, really? Your knees are trembling," he told Nathan.

"I'm fine Lavi-san," Nathan assured the taller exorcist.

Lavi stood up and offered a hand to Nathan. The boy reached it and Lavi pulled him gently. "You want me to carry you?" he asked the boy.

"H-Huh?" Nathan responded. "No, I can walk and I promised I won't be a burden to you," he said honestly.

Lavi had second thoughts in letting the boy walk but he allowed Nathan anyway. "Ok," he agreed. "But we'll walk, holding hands," he said with a smile. He took the boy's hand and started walking, not even bothering to ask the boy if he liked it or not.

Nathan just blushed darkly and looked at his hand that was being held by the red-haired exorcist.

* * *

><p>Kanda sat on the chair, stunned at the moment. He had done everything Leverier told him to and now, it's finished… Allen is gone.<p>

_I really should have not agreed. Damn this fucking inspector's plan._

Kanda looked at the wounded Moyashi— which is now a Noah.

_Damn Moyashi, you already know the outcome from the very start, don't you? You told me you don't want to die that's why I did this. Don't you dare leave me._

Kanda frowned angrily. His heart hurts so much just by imagining a life without his bean sprout.

"I said tell us all about the Noah," Leverier demanded, giving the Noah another painful hit using the whip.

"Shall I punish you, Inspector?" Neah asked the inspector. "This is an exorcist's body you're torturing, not mine, doing something like this to your ally, you should be punished," he stated, giving Leverier a smirk.

"You sure are one to talk." Leverier said back returning a smirk to the Noah, "for someone who betrayed his ally, the Millennium Earl," he continued. "Now tell me about you," the inspector demanded as he hit the Noah again.

Nea frowned at Leverier. "I'll speak for the sake of this kid's body." _And for Mana. _"You can't kill us without this kid," he started.

"What does that mean?" Leverier asked the Noah.

"Allen is the only one who can end our reincarnation," the Noah answered, looking at Leverier seriously. "He is the only one who can kill our soul."

"How's that possible?"

"Hn, know it yourself," Neah told the man. He then, turned to look at Kanda. "You, Samurai, come here," he called the Japanese man. "I'll tell you something."

* * *

><p>Lavi's stomach growled loudly. They were walking for more than five hours looking for the village but they kept arriving at the same place— the cliff. The map says that the village is in that place— where the cliff is positioned.<p>

"Lavi-san," Nathan called Lavi making him stop from walking.

"What is it now, kid?" Lavi asked the boy as he looked at him.

Nathan slipped his hand in his pocket and took out a lollipop— again. "I only have lollipop, Lavi-san, I'm sorry but this is the only food I have," he said giving Lavi his lollipop.

Lavi took the lollipop from the boy. "Exactly, how many lollipops do you have in your pocket?" he asked the boy.

"Actually, Lavi-san, I have plenty," he said. "Whenever I try to fire my innocence, it always brings out a lollipop," he explained blushing lightly, shy of telling the truth.

"Your innocence brings out a lollipop?" Lavi asked, not believing what the little exorcist said.

"Y-Yes," Nathan answered looking up at Lavi, still blushing.

"Maybe, you use it the wrong way, let's train together so I can help you," Lavi told Nathan with a smile.

Nathan suddenly looked at Lavi fearfully. "L-Lavi-san," he called the red-haired exorcist as he took steps back, trembling.

"Why? You look scared. You don't like my idea?" Lavi asked the boy.

Nathan continued walking backwards, scared at what he's seeing. "N-No, a-akuma…" Nathan whispered with shaking voice.

Hearing Nathan's words, Lavi turned around to see the akuma. There were many level 1 akumas.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi," Lavi activated his innocence and started attacking the akumas.

"Lavi-san!" Nathan shouted. There was an akuma in front of him.

"Activate your innocence, kid!" Lavi said to the little exorcist. He couldn't go near Nathan because of the akumas surrounding him.

Nathan pushed his left arm's sleeve up to his elbow revealing his innocence (ok, so I'll tell you something about Nathan. Some of Nathan's physical appearance is based on Goukudera Hayato of KHR. His innocence is based on Gokudera's box weapon— the metal one on his arm. His personality is obviously not based on Hayato. Actually, I included Nathan here because of him). He closed his eyes tightly before firing his innocence directly at the akuma. He, then, opened his eyes to see any changes but he saw the akuma, still there, a lollipop can be seen on the ground. He took steps back again because of fear.

"Nathan, stop, that's the cliff!" Lavi shouted but was too late. The little exorcist fell.

"Waahhh!" Nathan screamed as he fell.

"Hi Ban, Gouka kaijin!" Lavi cleared the akumas that stand in his way. He quickly jumped on the cliff to save Nathan. "Nathan," he said as he reached his hands for Nathan.

Nathan reached Lavi's hands and hugged him tightly. "Lavi-san…" he whispered as they fall.

* * *

><p>Kanda went near Neah.<p>

Nea first looked at Leverier fiercely. The inspector, then, suddenly fell on the floor— he passed out. The seal on Allen's innocence disappeared.

The Japanese man looked at Leverier, then to the Noah. "Baka, what did you do?" he asked the Noah.

Neah looked at Kanda seriously. "Don't do this again. You're killing him," he told the Japanese man, ignoring his question. "Seems like my nephew wants to rest already that's why he wants you to do this to him. As his lover, you should protect him," he informed Kanda. "You can do that, can't you? Here you go," he said as he closed his eyes.

Allen's skin turned white again and the stigmata on his forehead vanished. He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Kanda and a smile was quickly formed on his lips. "I'm back, Kanda," he said. The chains that were tying his wrists shattered into pieces for an unknown reason, making Allen fall but Kanda caught him.

"Moyashi…" Kanda whispered as he hugged Allen. He carried Allen.

Allen rested his head on the Japanese man's shoulders. Though his body is in pain, he still found the time to enjoy Kanda's scent. "Kanda…" he whispered before falling asleep.

_I thought you're not coming back. I love you, Moyashi. _Kanda hugged Allen tightly but carefully. "I'll take him to the nurse," he told the three (Komui, Cross, Bookman) as he went out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Nathan fell on the ground. Lavi's innocence helped a lot to save them but still, they received pain when they fell on the ground. Nathan fell on the ground while Lavi fell on top of him.<p>

"H-Heavy…" Nathan commented, panting. Lavi's weight is too much for a kid like him. "Lavi-san, please, get up, it hurts," he pleaded as he gripped Lavi's sleeves tightly.

"G-Gomen," Lavi apologized as he got up. _Oh, so the village is here. _Lavi thought when he saw the village. He, then, looked down on Nathan to see if the boy is fine.

Nathan moved his right arm to the left side of his waist. He clutched it tightly and blood covered his hand. "Nnn…" he whimpered.

"Shit," Lavi cursed when he saw Nathan's wound. It was caused by a sharp rock. He lifted Nathan and carried the boy. He, then, looked for an inn.

Once Lavi found one, he quickly rent a room with two beds. He laid the boy on one bed. "Wait for me, I'll just get a first-aid kit," he told the boy fast.

"Lavi-san, don't panic, I'm fine, it's just a cut," Nathan said.

"Yeah, a deep cut," Lavi said back. He approached Nathan and started undressing him. He positioned himself on top of the little exorcist and unbuttoned the boy's coat. He threw the coat aside once he finished unbuttoning it. He, then, removed the boy's t-shirt to expose the wound. He wiped the blood first before curing the wound.

"L-Lavi-san, it hurts…" the boy hissed at the pain when he felt Lavi touched his wound.

"Shhh…" was Lavi's only response. He was concentrating on curing Nathan's wound.

"Nnn…" Nathan refrained himself from letting out a sound by biting his lower lip. But he failed and continued to make cute sounds.

Being an adult, Lavi blushed darkly just by hearing Nathan's responses. The boy's moans were very seductive to him.

The little exorcist clutched the sheets of the bed as he felt the pain. "Lavi-san, stop being rude… please be gentle, please…" Nathan pleaded because Lavi is doing it so fast.

Hearing the said words, Lavi blushed and accidentally moved his fingers deep to the wound.

"Ah!" Nathan reacted as a tear fell down his eyes. He breathed heavily and gripped the sheets tighter if it was even possible. "L-Lavi-san… h-hurts…" he sobbed silently.

"I-I'm sorry," Lavi apologized still blushing darkly.

_Damn. It looks like I'm raping a helpless kid. Damn, damn, I'm hard._

Lavi put bandage on the boy's wound quickly but gently.

"Thanks, Lavi-san," Nathan thanked the exorcist, though he still feels the pain because of the older man's carelessness.

Lavi looked at Nathan who was sweating a lot due to the pain he felt— which looked very seductive for him. _Damn it. _"I'll just go to the comfort room," he said, running off quickly.

Nathan watched as Lavi left. This is the second time Lavi helped him with his wound— first was when Kanda gripped his wrists tightly. Nathan smiled as he closed his eyes. He, then, drifted to sleep.

FF

Lavi walked inside the room; he just finished doing what he needed (well, you know that already, don't you?). He saw bean sprout II sleeping soundly, half-naked. He approached the boy and observed again. His eyes wandered on the boy's body.

_Pale skin, slim waist and pink nipples…perfect uke—_

Lavi covered the boy's body with a blanket quickly.

_Damn it, don't make me hard again._

* * *

><p>Kanda sat on a chair beside the bed where Allen was currently sleeping.<p>

The nurse cured Allen's wounds already but he won't be waking up in the next few days.

"Mr. Yuu Kanda," Leverier called the Japanese man as he closed the door behind him. "What did the Noah tell you?" He asked intensely.

Kanda didn't move nor look at Leverier. "Why don't you ask them instead?" he told the inspector.

"They said they didn't hear a thing," Leverier answered. "Tell me," he demanded strongly.

"Tch, he told me not to do it again," the samurai said.

"You're not gonna do what he told you," the inspector said strongly.

"I will," Kanda said.

"You want to be imprisoned?" Leverier warned Kanda.

Kanda stood up and turned to look at Leverier intensely. He drew his sword and pointed it on Leverier. "I don't care," he told the inspector. "But I'll kill you quickly but mercilessly before that happens," he also warned the inspector.

Leverier took a step back. He frowned at the Japanese man angrily then went out of the room, closing the door powerfully.

"Tch," Kanda went back near Allen. He looked at the boy and combed his hair gently using his hand. He frowned angrily but painfully.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Nathan had finished eating their dinner. They have been resting for a while now.<p>

"Lavi-san, let's go find the innocence now," Nathan told Lavi excitedly. This will be his first mission after all.

The red-haired exorcist let out a sigh. "We'll do that tomorrow, I'm tired," he said as he stood up. He then sat on his bed.

"Lavi-san, why are you tired?" Nathan asked as he went near Lavi. He stopped and stood in front of the man. "Did you do something while I'm sleeping?"

Hearing Nathan's question, Lavi smiled nervously. _I can't tell him that I spent most of my time in the comfort room. _"Y-Yes, I went around the village to see if I could get a clue where the innocence is and I found nothing," he lied.

"I'm sorry, Lavi-san," Nathan apologized quickly. "If only I didn't fell asleep, maybe you wouldn't be tired, I'm really sorry, Lavi-san," he expressed his regret sincerely.

Lavi smiled with guilt—the kid actually believed him, he's happy though. "Come here, kid, sit on my lap," he said as he pulled the boy to him, making him sit on his lap. Nathan blushed darkly because of that. "You know it's my birthday today," he informed the boy.

Nathan looked up at him, surprised. "R-Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Lavi answered smiling.

Nathan quickly took off the necklace he's wearing. He positioned himself so that he straddled Lavi's lap. He then looked up at Lavi. "Happy birthday, Lavi-san," he greeted, blushing lightly. "I-I can only give you a necklace. It's not something valuable for you but this means a lot to me because my parents gave this to me, Lavi san. Please, accept this," he said as he gave Lavi the necklace.

"Ohh, you don't have to give me a gift," Lavi said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't like it, Lavi-san?" Nathan asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Lavi shouted as he took the necklace from the boy quickly. "I like it, now don't cry," he said as he wore the necklace.

"Thank you, Lavi-san," the little exorcist said happily.

"Thank you," Lavi thanked the boy. He stared at the boy seriously and so did Nathan. _Cute. _

Lavi smiled first before pulling the boy in a kiss. He gripped the boy's ass making Nathan gasp, shocked at what Lavi did (Oh Lavi, how perverted you are, that's child abuse!). He didn't waste the opportunity; he quickly inserted his tongue inside the little boy's mouth.

Knowing nothing about this, Nathan didn't do anything when he felt Lavi's tongue entered his mouth. It's his first kiss, after all.

Lavi explored every part of the little exorcist's mouth intensely, not even missing a millimeter.

Nathan, on the other hand, clutched Lavi's coat tightly. He couldn't stop letting out cute moans. "Uhn…" he gasped when he felt Lavi's hand moved to his back, hugging him tightly, feeling the warmth of their bodies.

Lavi licked Nathan's lips before pulling away. He looked at Nathan who was flushed and panting at the moment. He cupped Nathan's cheek making the boy look up at him. "Thank you," he thanked the kid sincerely.

Nathan was confused why Lavi kissed him but hearing those words, he hugged the older man tightly. It's his first time hearing someone thank him so sincerely. "Happy birthday, Lavi-san," he said shyly, his heart just wouldn't stop beating so fast.

_Do I love this kid? Hn, I'm a Bookman, there's no way… maybe it's just my sexual desire?_

"Kid, let's sleep together," Lavi said to Nathan as he gently laid Nathan on the bed, not even bothering to ask whether the boy wanted it or not. He kissed Nathan's forehead sending the boy shivers down his spine. Lavi stood up and slipped his hand in his pocket. He took out the lollipop Nathan gave him; a piece of paper fell from his pocket at the same time. Lavi took the paper and unfolded it. There's a message written there.

_Happy birthday, Lavi! Take care on your mission. Come back soon so that Kanda can have his best friend near him again._

_A greeting from me—Allen :)_

_Ohh… and Kanda said this, "Happy birthday, baka Usagi," I almost forgot, haha._

_Hope you appreciate this. We'll be waiting for the two of you. Take care of yourselves._

_Happy birthday again. I told Jerry-san to cook your favorite food once you come back~_

A smile was formed on Lavi's lips. He put the paper and the lollipop in his coat's pocket before taking his coat off. He turned off the light before lying beside Nathan.

"Good night, Lavi-san," Nathan said. "Happy birthday."

"Good night," Lavi said as he wrapped his arm around Nathan. "Thank you," he thanked with a smile.

* * *

><p>FF Morning<p>

Kanda never left Allen's side. The food he ate last night was brought by General Tiedoll. He still regrets what he did.

_Gomen._

* * *

><p>Lavi and Nathan wandered around the town.<p>

"Lavi-san, how can we find the innocence when it's too crowded?" Nathan asked, facing Lavi.

Lavi looked down on the boy. "I don't know but we have to find it no matter what," he said.

They walked around the town, holding hands 'til someone squeezed Nathan's ass, making the boy jump to Lavi and hug him tightly. "L-Lavi-san," he said, scared.

Lavi hugged the boy back to comfort him and looked at the man who groped Nathan's ass but was surprised when he saw another kid instead of an old, perverted man.

"Hehe," the boy grinned at Lavi. He has large, striped bandana on his forehead. "You have a nice girlfriend, Onii-san," the boy commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Timothy appears.<strong>

**Me: Belated happy birthday, Lavi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the previous chapter**

**"Hehe," the boy grinned at Lavi. He has large, striped bandana on his forehead. "You have a nice girlfriend, Onii-san," the boy commented.**

Lost (chapter 12) Yullen

"He is not my girlfriend and he's not a girl in the first place," Lavi informed the boy.

"Not your girlfriend? If I were you, I wouldn't waste such a good opportunity. She's got a nice ass," the boy said to Lavi.

Lavi frowned at the boy. "I told you he's a boy, and you're too young to say things like that," he said.

Timothy stared and observed Nathan thoroughly. "You're kidding me, she's a girl," he insisted. "Look at that slim waist, nice ass, wonderful ha—"

"I'm not a girl!" Nathan suddenly shouted as he turned around to look at the boy.

Timothy looked at Nathan, surprised. "Beautiful," he smirked and commented, seeing Nathan's face.

Nathan frowned angrily. Hearing the insulting words (for him), he pushed his left arm's sleeve up to reveal his innocence and pointed it to the boy. "I'm gonna kill you," he said intensely.

Lavi looked at Nathan, wide-eyed. He was surprised at the boy's action. It's his first time seeing Nathan angry. "Nathan," he called as he held the younger exorcist's hand. He dragged the boy away from Timothy and they ran fast. They stopped when they reached the forest.

"Lavi-san, why did we run?" Nathan asked panting heavily.

Lavi looked at Nathan frowning a little. "You just said you'd kill the kid. Everyone stared at you 'coz of the weapon on your arm. What if there was a police?" he told the boy.

Nathan looked up at Lavi, not knowing what he should say. Lavi was right after all. "I'm sorry, Lavi-san. I didn't mean it. I just got angry 'coz the kid kept on insulting me," he said, bowing his head lightly.

"Don't do something like that again. He's just a kid. He doesn't know what he's saying," Lavi told Nathan as he touched the boy's shoulder.

Nathan looked up at Lavi with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Lavi-san," he apologized, hugging Lavi tightly, burying his face on the older exorcist's chest sobbing cutely.

"Shhh, it's ok, don't cry," Lavi said, rubbing the back of Nathan's head gently. "Look at me," he said.

Nathan looked up at Lavi again, directly in the eyes. "Do you hate me now, Lavi-san?" he asked.

"I don't," Lavi answered as he wiped the boy's tears away. "Let's train, so you can activate your innocence soon," he said looking back at Nathan with a smile.

Nathan smiled and hugged Lavi tighter. "O-Ok," he said happily.

* * *

><p><em>Allen sat happily on his foster father's lap. He was telling his father everything that happened to him from the day he died (because of Earl). "Mana," he called his father again.<em>

"_What is it, Allen?" the older clown asked, looking at the boy._

_The little clown (yeah, they're wearing their clown suits) looked up to face his foster father. He was swinging his feet back and forth cutely (he's a kid here, like when he was young and Mana was still alive). "Remember the Japanese exorcist I was talking about earlier, the one who was always arguing with me?" he told Mana, looking at him with his big eyes._

"_Yes," Mana answered, showing the white-haired exorcist his smile that never left his face._

_Allen smiled at Mana before saying what he truly wanted to say. "He told me that he loves me," he said, smiling up to his ear._

_Mana patted his child's head gently. "That's great," he told the boy, still smiling._

"_He also promised me that he'll never leave me," Allen added happily. "Neh, Mana? Is it ok for me to love him? Won't you get jealous?" he asked his father, looking at him with confused and cute eyes._

* * *

><p>Kanda leaned his back to the wall of the room where Allen is currently sleeping. He left Allen's side 'coz he wouldn't stop sneezing (like someone is talking about him). He had his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes closed. He's still waiting patiently for his Moyashi to wake up sooner (and he's trying hard to stop himself from sneezing).<p>

"Kanda?" a voice called the samurai and at the same time, two knocks were heard.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at the door. It opened and Lenalee came in with a smile.

"Kanda," Lenalee called the Japanese man as she walked inside. She brought a soba for Kanda. "It's lunch time already," he informed the Samurai.

"I know," Kanda answered emotionlessly.

Lenalee smiled then put the soba on the table before looking back at Kanda again. "You should rest, I'll take care of Allen," she said.

"I'm resting already," the samurai said, not really wanting to leave Allen's side.

"Still, Kanda, Allen will wake up in a few days. You can't spend those few days here," she told the Japanese man.

Kanda looked at Lenalee seriously. "He'll wake up soon. I'm gonna kill him if he don't," he said intensely, showing Lenalee how sure he is.

Lenalee smiled with satisfaction. "Then I'll take my leave," she said. "Bye," she added as she walked out of the room. _You're not the only one who loves him._

Kanda watched as the door closed. He, then, turned to look at Allen.

_You'll surely wake up soon. You're already hungry, aren't you?_

* * *

><p>Lavi sat under the tree with his back leaning against it.<p>

Nathan sat between Lavi's legs with his back leaning against him.

Lavi had his hands on Nathan's waist, resting there comfortably.

"Like this, Lavi-san?" Nathan asked cutely as he inserted the lollipop in his weapon.

"Yes," Lavi answered smiling. "Now, fire it," he commanded.

"Ok," Nathan said. He pointed it on a tree and fired it; a large red flame came out from it. "Wahhh!" Nathan screamed as he turned to hug Lavi, afraid of what came out from his innocence. Aside from the flame, a leopard came out.

"Nathan, you shouldn't be afraid of your innocence," Lavi said as he rubbed Nathan's back to comfort him.

"B-But," Nathan hugged the older exorcist tighter, trembling.

The leopard walked to Nathan and rubbed its head gently on Nathan's back. "L-Lavi-san," Nathan breathed as he clutched Lavi's clothes. He was burying himself on Lavi desperately.

Lavi smirked at this. _Strike._ "Shh, Nathan, it won't hurt you, look," he said as he turned Nathan around so the boy faced the leopard. The leopard took steps back as Lavi did it.

Nathan looked at the leopard fearfully. His tears were resting on the sides of his eyes, ready to cry in any moment now. The leopard just looked at Nathan also.

Lavi held Nathan's hands and reached them to the leopard. The leopard walked closer to Nathan so the boy's hands could reach him. Nathan closed his eyes tightly when he felt his hands touched the leopard's face; his tears fell down as he did it.

Nathan hands (which were being held by Lavi) rubbed the face of the leopard gently. He opened his eyes and looked at the animal. His tears stopped falling once he saw the leopard's calm face. "It's not biting me, Lavi-san," he said as he looked up at Lavi.

"That's why I told you, you shouldn't be afraid of your innocence," Lavi explained smiling as he hugged the boy again. "You shouldn't be afraid of akumas also," he added.

"Y-Yes, Lavi-san," Nathan answered happily as he looked back again at the innocence. He was surprised to see the leopard shrinking. "What's happening?" he asked the leopard as he touched it.

"Meow," the leopard shrunk and became a cat. It jumped to Nathan and clung to him cutely.

Nathan hugged the cat and smiled as he felt it sleep on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Onii-san, here's your coffee," Lenalee said as she gave Komui the coffee.<p>

"Thank you, Lenalee-chan," Komui thanked, taking the coffee from Lenalee's hand.

The female exorcist smiled. "I'm tired, I'll take a rest in my room," she told her brother.

"Ok, rest well," Komui said with a smile. "Good night~"

"Take care," Lenalee said as she walked out of Komui's office. She walked to her room and lied on her bed quickly, tired of what's going on in the Black Order—Leverier came and demanded Kanda to hurt Allen; Allen encouraged Kanda to do it and now, he's sleeping soullessly in that room.

Kanda wouldn't leave Allen alone in the room. She wanted to take care of Allen also but it would just seem like she was interrupting the two. She thought she didn't love Allen at first but when she sees the two male exorcists together; her heart will always twitch because of pain. She tried to erase her feelings for Allen because in the very first place, she's the reason why Allen and Kanda are together now.

The female exorcist closed her eyes and thought of Allen. The time when they first met, the time when Allen was holding her gently, comforting her every time she feels lonely and scared; she smiled contentedly just by thinking of that.

_Allen-kun, I'm in love with you…_

_The other midnight… I saw you and Kanda kissing in one of our hallways. Really, was I destined to see that? And I was trying hard to avoid seeing the two of you… That really hurt…_

Tears rolled down the closed eyes of the female exorcist. _I love you. _She rolled over the bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She, then, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Mana laughed, hearing Allen's words. "Why would I be jealous, my child?" Mana asked his child. "I'm your father, right?" he told the boy.<em>

_Allen frowned at his father, hurt at his father's response. "Yes, but—"_

"_It's okay to love him. I told you to move forward Allen, didn't I?" Mana reminded Allen. "Move forward. I'm already dead," he added._

"_But Mana, you won't leave me right?" Allen asked his father. "You won't leave me?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes._

_Mana smiled at Allen again. "In this world, nothing is built to last, my child," the man told him._

_Hearing those words, Allen cried knowing that his father means he has to leave. Tears fell down from his eyes. "Then Mana, I'll stop loving anyone from now on," he said, sobbing._

"_Why? Don't cry," Mana asked as he wiped Allen's tears away._

_Allen clutched his left chest and looked at his father seriously. "Because when you died, Mana, this part of me hurt so much. It still hurts up to now. It still hurts because I still love you Mana. And if I were to love Kanda and he is destined to die anyway, I'll just hurt myself again. Mana, I don't want that to happen…" he told his father honestly as he cried._

_Mana hugged Allen to comfort him. "Shhh… stop crying, surely, nothing's built to last… but you can still do something to make someone stay longer," he informed the boy, rubbing the back of his head gently, soothing him._

"_Even if you say that…" Allen whispered sadly. "Mana, did you love me?" he asked his father suddenly, still crying._

"_Your heart should have known the answer Allen. The answer is in your heart," Mana answered the boy. "Do you feel Kanda's love for you?" he asked his child._

"_Huh? I…" Allen thought of an answer. He recalled everything that Kanda did to him—from the kisses up to Kanda's jealousy, and Kanda's gentleness though he's a sadist most of the time. "Yes…" Allen finally answered as he stopped crying._

_Mana cupped Allen's cheek making Allen look up at him. "Then love him, never leave him," he said looking at him directly in the eyes. "You love him too, don't you?" he asked his child._

"_I do," Allen said honestly._

"_Then stay with him as long as you're living," the older clown advised his child._

"_Mana, what do you mean?" Allen asked, looking at Mana with confused eyes._

_Mana just smiled at Allen and said, "You're always loved, Allen, don't feel like you're always alone."_

_Allen didn't get what his father said. He stared at his father, still with confusion._

_Mana smiled again. "I'll say my goodbye now, Allen, bye," he said as his body vanished slowly._

_Allen looked at Mana with fear. "Mana, where are you going? Take me with you, Mana, don't leave me!" Allen shouted, tears falling down from his eyes continuously. "Don't leave me, Mana, please," he begged as he watched his father vanished little by little. "Papa…" he whispered when Mana disappeared completely._

_Allen cried hard. "I don't wanna be alone, please I'm scared, help me, Kanda…" he begged. "Kanda… I love you, Kanda, where are you?"_

"I'm here, Moyashi," Kanda whispered as he wiped Allen's tears away gently with his hand.

Hearing Kanda's voice, Allen opened his eyes and saw Kanda sitting beside him. He quickly sat up and hugged the Japanese man tightly, straddling the older exorcist's lap. "Kanda…" he whispered as he cried, burying his face on Kanda's shoulder. "I'm scared…"


	13. Chapter 13

**In the previous chapter**

**Hearing Kanda's voice, Allen opened his eyes and saw Kanda sitting beside him. He quickly sat up and hugged the Japanese man tightly, straddling the older exorcist's lap. "Kanda…" he whispered as he cried, burying his face on Kanda's shoulder. "I'm scared…"**

Lost (chapter 13) Yullen

Hearing the bean sprout's words, Kanda hugged Allen back. He felt his bean sprout sobbed silently on his shoulder. "Shhh… don't cry," he comforted Allen as he rubbed the back of the Moyashi's head gently.

Allen clutched Kanda's sleeves and let himself be calmed from the man's touch. "Kanda…" he whispered, closing his eyes. He stopped crying when he felt Kanda's presence fully. He pulled away from the hug and wiped his tears away cutely with both hands.

The Japanese man stared at his lover and smirked at the boy's cute action. He smiled in his mind with satisfaction, seeing his bean sprout back into life again. "Are you still scared?" he asked, moving his hand under Allen's chin, making the boy look up at him.

Allen stared and observed the Japanese man's face. He smiled seeing the eyes of his lover looking at him directly; he feels safe and comfortable when Kanda is beside him. "No," he answered honestly.

Kanda moved his face near Allen's ear before whispering, "Why were you scared?" he asked, sending shivers to the bean sprout.

Allen bowed his head and his breath became uneven due to Kanda's closeness to him. "M-Mana left me in my dream," he said, blushing darkly when he felt Kanda's lips touched his cheeks.

Kanda licked Allen's ear before sucking the bean sprout's neck lightly. "Then?" he asked, wanting to hear Allen's story, still teasing him. (Kanda, did you forget Allen is still injured?)

"K-Kanda…" Allen moaned when Kanda bit the most sensitive part of his neck. He grasped Kanda's shoulder tightly, wanting his lover to stop teasing him. "Mana wanted me to forget him—haah… Kanda…" Allen gripped Kanda's hair softly. He hadn't noticed that Kanda had already unbuttoned his shirt 'til the Japanese man licked his nipple lightly.

"Continue," Kanda demanded, not stopping from teasing Allen.

"B-Bakanda… stop," Allen said. "K-Kanda… I still love Mana that's why I can't forget him," he said, panting heavily because of the pleasure the Japanese man is giving him. "He told me to move forward even though I love him so much," he stated, tears forming in his eyes.

Hearing the said words, Kanda suddenly stopped teasing Allen. He straightened his upper body and looked at the white-haired exorcist who was sobbing silently and his head was bowed so he could hide his tears. The Japanese man frowned with pain, hurt at what his bean sprout said, realizing that his Allen still hasn't completely loved him at all. He hugged Allen soothingly to comfort the boy. Kanda wanted to monopolize his Moyashi so much but he can't… not when Allen still hasn't moved on from his already deceased foster father… not when Allen still doesn't give all his love to Kanda. "Then?" he asked even though he doesn't want to hear painful words anymore from the bean sprout.

Allen rested his head on the Kanda's shoulder and clutched the Japanese man's sleeves. "I also asked him if he loved me… but all he said is that the answer is in my heart. He said that my heart should have felt it," he said. "But my heart only feels pain whenever I remember him… does that mean he truly didn't love me?" he asked, still hugging the Japanese man. "Did he adopt me because Neah's memories were implanted in me? Did he just use me?" he asked his lover even though he knows that Kanda knows nothing about his father's feeling.

"Why do you always think of the worst, Moyashi?" Kanda asked back. He pulled away and looked at Allen directly in the eyes. Allen did the same and he waited for what the older man has to say. _When will you move on, Moyashi? _"Don't think about having the memories of that Noah. Think only of what your father did for you," Kanda told the bean sprout seriously.

Allen frowned at Kanda before looking away. "BaKanda, that's impossible… Mana planned it from the start," he whispered with shaking voice. "There's no way Mana loved me. No one wanted my existence in the very first place. Even my parents abandoned me so aren't I being presumptuous if I assumed that Mana loved me?" he closed his eyes tightly making the tears in his eyes fall. He clutched the Japanese man's coat and sobbed silently. "No one truly loves me," he whispered with pain.

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda said as he combed Allen's hair with his hand. "I won't forgive you if you say things like that again. Have you forgotten me already?" he asked his bean sprout. "Your father loved you, that's all you have to believe," he informed Allen seriously. He laid Allen gently on the bed and positioned himself on top of the bean sprout. "Let's stop your drama. You're just hungry," he said as he wiped Allen's tears away. "I'll get some food," Kanda said as he stood up but was stopped by Allen. He stared at Allen with confusion.

"I'm hungry but you promised me you will never leave me so stay with me," Allen said continuously, blushing lightly. He stared at the Japanese man who was silenced and stilled at the moment because of what he said. His blushed darkened so he looked away from Kanda. "P-Please," he pleaded shyly.

Kanda smirked first before sitting on Allen's bed with his arms crossed against his chest. "Tch, you're like a kid afraid of monsters," he commented as he turned his face to look at his lover.

Allen looked at Kanda seriously. "You hate kids, don't you? Do you hate me now?" he asked pouting.

Kanda can't help but smile in his mind. Allen looked so cute for him. He moved his face closer to Allen's before whispering the boy's pet name. "Moyashi," he said then kissed the bean sprout passionately on the lips. He inserted his tongue inside the bean sprout's mouth and tasted every part of it hungrily. Once done, he traveled his lips down to Allen's jaw, then to the Moyashi's neck and sucked on it gently and carefully. "I missed you, Moyashi," he breathed against his lover's neck.

"Kanda…" Allen moaned, feeling Kanda's lips on his neck. He gripped the Japanese man's shoulders because of the pleasure he is feeling. "I'm… I'm still injured Kanda…" he reminded his beloved.

Kanda moved his head closer to the bean sprout's ear. "We still have an agreement, Moyashi," he whispered sexily bringing shivers to the boy.

Allen couldn't think properly due to the pleasure Kanda's is giving him. He had to process every word Kanda would say before he could understand it. "A-Agreement? Ah!" Allen asked but moaned when Kanda bit his ear. "K-Kanda…" he called his lover, tears forming in his eyes. Kanda stared at him with confusion. He looked back at the Japanese man with pleading and teary eyes. "I-I can't take it, please stop teasing me. My… my heartbeat won't slow down… please," Allen pleaded pitifully, feeling like he would die because of too much pleasure.

Kanda stared at his lover first, surprised at what he heard, before smiling sexily. "I missed you, Moyashi," Kanda said again as he removed the strands of hair that covered Allen's face. He was about to kiss his beautiful Moyashi again when someone opened the door forcefully.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY IDIOT PUPIL?" The General shouted loudly as he walked inside the room (though he was being stopped by the scary nurse).

Allen and Kanda stared at the door, or rather at the general with surprise. "Shisho…" Allen whispered subconsciously.

When Cross found the two, young exorcists together, he glared at them angrily, seeing the scenery. Kanda was on top of his idiot pupil—whose face was flushed at the moment. Kanda's tied hair was a little messy (due to Allen's too much clinging to it). Allen shirt was unbuttoned and his eyes had tears. Also, the bean sprout is sweaty and his lips are red and wet (due to Kanda's kiss). It was very obvious for the red-haired general that these two, young exorcists were doing something perverted.

The nurse also looked at the two, wide-eyed. She was ready to lecture them when she realized that the general would do it so she chose to walk out of the room and do the things she needed to do.

(Back to Cross)

The General's brows were twitching with anger because of the unwanted scene. "You two…" he whispered angrily. "And I thought my idiot pupil was sleeping soundly because of his injury," he said, trying to stop himself from shooting the two exorcists with his innocence.

Allen tugged Kanda's sleeves nervously, drawing the Japanese man's attention back to him. "Kanda, help me sit, please," he said in a whisper.

Kanda sat on the bed first before helping his bean sprout sit also. The two lovers sat beside each other and waited for the general's lecture; they were actually like kids who were gonna be scolded because they just did something wrong.

General Cross sat on the sofa that was placed near the door. He never looked away from the two. "I appreciate you, samurai, not leaving my idiot pupil's side since last night," the general started his lecture. He was ready to say another word when his idiot pupil suddenly shouted.

"You never left me? You were beside me all this time?" Allen asked loudly, looking at the Japanese man with his big eyes, unintentionally interrupting his Master's lecture.

Kanda looked at his bean sprout's eyes, not knowing what he would say. He looked away, blushing lightly, not even bothering to give his bean sprout a word. _Baka Moyashi. Why would I leave?_

The red-haired general glared at the bean sprout, angered by Allen's unwanted interruption. "Idiot pupil!" he shouted deafeningly, throwing an apple directly at his idiot pupil's forehead— causing the bean sprout to fall on his back.

"Oww…" Allen hissed rubbing his forehead gently. He lied comfortably on the bed.

Kanda stared at Allen with blank eyes. He was pitying his Moyashi so much in his mind. Allen was still injured yet his master did that. His attention was drawn again to the General when he felt Cross staring at him.

"He just woke up and you're doing it already. How many times have you two done it?" Cross asked the samurai straightforwardly.

Kanda stared at the general expressionlessly. "We haven't done it," he answered in a monotone.

Cross also stared at the samurai expressionlessly. "Never?" he asked.

"Never," the Japanese man answered without any emotion.

Allen sat up on bed again, curious at what the two older men are talking about. He heard every word they said but he couldn't guess what 'it' represents. He looked at his lover, then, at his master, both of them are looking at each other with blank eyes.

"Pity you," The general told the Japanese man. It's really obvious for the general why the two hadn't had sex at all. It has the same reason why Allen is still virgin up to now. Allen's innocence (not his arm, his purity) saves him every time someone tries to make him pay with his body. He always thinks that paying with his body means manual labor (not that he wanted Allen to be raped by old men. But come on! Allen has boyfriend now. He should learn things). Same as now, it's because of Allen's innocence that's why they still haven't made love even once. Allen doesn't know why Kanda kisses almost every part of his body. The Moyashi doesn't know how hard it is for the Japanese man to hold back the sexual desire he's feeling every time Allen's innocence arises… every time Allen would stop him.

"What are you two talking about?" Allen asked his lover and his master.

General Cross looked at his pupil, annoyed. "We're talking about something— which someone as innocent as you wouldn't understand," he answered truthfully.

Allen frowned at the General, knowing that he wouldn't get any real answer from him (me: but that's the truth Allen!). He looked at Kanda and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Cross stood up and walked near Allen, interrupting him. "Idiot pupil," he called the boy making Allen look at him again. "At least try to learn new things. You never know when this samurai will get tired of understanding you every time," he said as he patted Allen's head.

Allen stared at his master with confusion. "What do you mean, Shisho?" he asked, not understanding his master's words.

"Sex," the general answered bluntly. "I'll leave now. I just took a look if you're ok," he said as he walked out of the room. _Beautiful nurses are waiting for me outside 3_

Allen blushed darkly because of the General's bluntness though he still didn't understand what his Master told him. He looked at Kanda to ask if the Japanese man understood what his Master just said but Kanda kissed him unexpectedly on the lips.

Kanda pushed Allen down on the bed. He licked Allen's nipple again. "We have an agreement, Moyashi," he told the bean sprout again. He sucked the bean sprout's neck hungrily before moving his head near Allen's ear. "I told you I'll do it in one condition," he whispered against Allen's ear.

Allen moaned feeling Kanda's hot breath against his ear. He tried to remember what agreement Kanda is talking about.

**Flashback (in Allen's mind)**

_Allen blushed. "No! I'm serious, baKanda; we should do what Leverier wants. I don't want to be under suspicion forever," he told Kanda seriously._

_Kanda frowned at Allen. "No," he replied._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want to," the Japanese man answered._

_"Because you don't care if I die," Allen said fast, correcting what the Japanese man said._

_"What the fuck are you saying?" Kanda retorted._

_"You told Leverier to kill me if he wants to. You told him you don't care," Allen said painfully._

_Hearing Allen's words, Kanda sat up on bed and so did Allen. He hugged Allen who was currently straddling him. "You actually believe that, Moyashi," he whispered to the bean sprout as he rested his chin on Allen's head._

_Allen hugged Kanda back. "Because you said it," he told Kanda, sobbing silently on the man's chest._

_Kanda stroked the back of Allen's head gently, comforting him. "I just don't…" Kanda paused, not wanting to say the next words for it will sound corny but he had to, "want to hurt you," he finished, sighing in relief at the end._

_"You won't hurt me, you'll help me," Allen told Kanda._

_Kanda frowned, not really wanting to do what Leverier wants him to but if Allen's the one who ordered him, then there's no objection, but there'll be a condition. "Fine, in one condition, you'll do what I want," he said._

_"O-Ok, but not now, I'm sleepy, good night, Kanda," Allen smiled before drifting off to sleep._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh…" Allen said when he finally remembered what Kanda is talking about. "W-What's your condition? Nnn…" he asked, trying his best to stop his moan when Kanda teased his nipple using his hand.

"Sex," Kanda answered frankly as he stopped teasing Allen, looking at his bean sprout directly in the eyes. "But I'll wait 'til you're fully healed," he said.

Allen blushed darkly at Kanda's words. "I'll be ready," he answered with a smile though he still doesn't know what he would do when that time comes.

"Can I leave you now, Moyashi?" Kanda asked Allen suddenly.

The bean sprout looked at Kanda, surprised at what the older man said. "No," he answered truthfully. "You promised me you will never leave me," he said, fear was visible in his eyes.

Kanda was taken aback at Allen's action. He smirked when he realized why the bean sprout was so afraid. He cupped Allen's cheek, seeing that his bean sprout is about to cry. "I'll just sleep, baka Moyashi," he said honestly.

Hearing his beloved's words, Allen pushed Kanda on the bed. They lied beside each other. "Then sleep with me, baKanda… you know you scare me sometimes," Allen told his lover. He hugged Kanda tightly. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" he asked.

"I didn't," Kanda managed to answer before falling asleep.

Allen felt Kanda fell asleep. He smiled happily knowing that Kanda truly cares for him. He looked at Kanda. He untied his lover's hair and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Good night, Yuu," he said as he closed his eyes and slept. (Allen, you forgot to eat!)

FF Morning

Allen woke up without Kanda beside him. Now, he's walking in the halls of the order, looking for his lover. Well, unfortunately for him, he got lost again. He's now in the part of the HQ where few people come.

_Oh great! I'm lost again. It's your fault, baKanda. Why did you leave me?_

Allen continued walking 'til he heard voices.

"I'm jealous, Kanda, I really am," the bean sprout heard a girl's voice. _Jealous?_

Allen went near the room where he heard the voice. He silently opened the door a little to peek who is inside. He saw Lenalee and Kanda together. Lenalee had her hands clutching the Japanese man's sleeves tightly and tears were resting in her eyes. They were looking at each other directly.

"Then let's see who's better," Kanda said, frowning a little.

Hearing the said words, Allen took steps backwards before running away (noiselessly so the two wouldn't know he was eavesdropping). _Kanda wants to know who is better: me or Lenalee. _Tears unintentionally rolled down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took me long to update, I was busy in school, I'm really sorry<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**In the previous chapter**

**Hearing the said words, Allen took steps backwards before running away (noiselessly so the two wouldn't know he was eavesdropping). **_**Kanda wants to know who is better: me or Lenalee. **_**Tears unintentionally rolled down his face.**

Lost (chapter 14) Yullen

Allen walked in the corridors of the headquarters with his face bowed to hide his tears. He was really hurt, seeing Lenalee clutching Kanda's sleeves tightly like they were lovers.

_Maybe he's tired of me…_

"_You never know when this samurai will get tired of understanding you every time."_

_Maybe that is what Shisho was telling me. Kanda is really tired of me… But why? What did I do?_

Allen stopped walking when he saw the door of Kanda's room. He decided to wait there for Kanda (though he doesn't know when Kanda will come back). He sat on the floor and rested his back on the door of Kanda's room. He stopped crying and thought deeply again why Kanda would get tired of him.

_Maybe because I'm not beautiful… Maybe because I'm not sexy… Maybe because of my attitude._

"_You promised me you will never leave me."_

_Maybe because I'm selfish… but that was the only time I ever wanted him to be with me selfishly._

"_No! I'm serious, baKanda, we should do what Leverier wants. I don't want to be under suspicion forever."_

"_That's not it, I'm hungry but you won't let me eat. You're so mean."_

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_I told you, I want you to be sweet to me! I want you to be romantic towards me!"_

_I was demanding him to do the things he doesn't want to do… Maybe he'll choose Lenalee 'coz she's better._

* * *

><p>"He left this room secretly?" Kanda asked the nurse. He went back quickly to this room right after the talk with Lenalee and now, Allen is gone already.<p>

"Yes, Kanda-san," the nurse answered politely. "But don't worry, we'll look for him," she assured the Japanese exorcist.

"No," Kanda answered fast.

The nurse stared at the Japanese man, surprised at the exorcist's fast reply. She had a confused look on her face.

"I know where he is; don't bother taking care of him. I'll do it," Kanda said fast as he walked out of the room quickly. _Don't tell me you're still scared?_

The Japanese man arrived at his room only to find his bean sprout sitting in front of his room quietly. He smiled, seeing this. "Moyashi," he called his beloved but he was only ignored. Allen seems to be deep in thoughts. So he walked near the bean sprout and kneeled in front of the boy. "Moyashi," he called again, kissing Allen's cheek softly.

Allen blinked once when his mind was brought back to reality because of Kanda. "Kanda…" he whispered, turning his head to look at the Japanese man. He blushed darkly when he realized that Kanda's face is so close to his. He opened his mouth to say a word to his lover but Kanda unexpectedly captured his lips quickly. Allen can't help but moan, feeling the taller man's tongue roaming intensely in his mouth.

"What were you thinking about?" Kanda asked when he finished kissing his bean sprout.

The bean sprout bowed his head to hide the blush that was formed on his cheeks, panting cutely because of the older man's intense kiss. "Why… Why did you leave me, Kanda?" Allen asked in a whisper.

Kanda was stunned for a moment because of the question. He doesn't want Allen to know what he and Lenalee talked about. Allen is his, after all. "I just went to the comfort room," he lied to his lover though he really didn't want to.

_Liar._

Allen frowned with pain, hearing his lover's lie (Kanda didn't see this because Allen's head is bowed). His heart hurt so much he wanted to cry. "K-Kanda, I'm hungry," he said looking at Kanda with his perfect smile.

Hearing this, Kanda stood up and lend his hand to Allen. Allen took it and Kanda helped him stand up. "Always," he said.

They walked, holding hands. Allen had his head still bowed, trying hardly to restrain himself from crying. _Why did you lie, Kanda? _But just when they were about to reach the dining room, Allen's tears fell.

Kanda felt his Moyashi crying silently so he stopped walking and turned to see Allen. "Moyashi," Kanda called as he cupped Allen's cheek, making the bean sprout look at him directly in the eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked, confused at Allen's action.

Allen hugged Kanda tightly. He buried his face on Kanda's shoulder and cried there. Kanda hugged him back, comforting the bean sprout.

_It would be so selfish of me again if I ask you to just choose me and never leave me. But…_

"I'm sorry," Allen whispered out of the blue. "I'm really sorry," he apologized sincerely, still crying.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kanda asked his bean sprout.

"Am I a bother to you, Kanda?" the white-haired exorcist asked, ignoring his lover's question. He looked at Kanda, directly in the eyes. "Am I?" he asked again.

_I don't even know anything about you. What am I to you?_

Kanda doesn't really know what is going on with Allen. But there's one thing he is sure of, Allen's mind is full of uncertainties. He couldn't utter any word because it might only increase the uncertainties the Moyashi has.

"Good morning, Kanda, Allen-kun," a voice interrupted their conversation.

Kanda averted his eyes from Allen to the person who greeted them. It was Lenalee, standing right in front of him.

Allen pulled away from the hug and wiped his tears cutely before turning around to look at Lenalee. "G-Good morning," he greeted with his perfect smile, like nothing sad was happening a while ago.

Lenalee smiled back at Allen. "Are you two going to eat breakfast? Can I join?" she asked holding Allen's right hand.

"H-Huh?" Allen asked, surprised at the female exorcist's action. He blushed unexpectedly because of this. He looked at Kanda to ask permission if Lenalee can join them but he only received a deadly glare from the Japanese man. "I-I don't know," Allen answered nervously.

"Come on, just like before," Lenalee said, still smiling.

"O-Ok," Allen agreed. _At least, she's not holding Kanda's hand…_

They walked in the dining room together. Lenalee was still holding Allen's right hand. Noticing this, Kanda held Allen's left hand, gripping it tightly, irritated at what Lenalee is doing.

Allen, who was surprised at the Japanese man's action, looked up at his lover nervously. "Kanda, it hurts," he whispered but it was enough for the Japanese man to hear.

Kanda didn't let go, instead, he pulled Allen closer to him. "Shut up," he said, a dark aura was spreading around him. (Kanda is jealous again.)

Allen sighed heavily. He felt like a kid being held tightly by his father and mother to prevent him from getting lost. They reached Jerry and ordered food. Obviously, Allen is the first one to order.

"Good morning, Jerry-san!" Allen greeted excitedly. After all, he had missed more than 3 meals. "I want au gratin potatoes, French fries, dry curry, mabodofu, beef stew, meat pies, carpaccio, nashigoren, chiken, tuna salad, some scones, a kuppa and rice. Oh, and for dessert…"

"That's enough, baka Moyashi," Kanda said as he pushed Allen a little to the side (still holding the boy's hand). "Tempura for me," he ordered.

Allen looked at Kanda with pitiful eyes. "But Kanda…" he whispered sadly.

"That's too many already," Kanda said, ignoring Allen's entreaty. _Take care of your health, baka Moyashi._

"But I missed my meals yesterday and the other day," Allen pouted cutely, looking at Kanda with pleading eyes.

Allen looked so cute for Kanda. The Japanese man couldn't help but looked away and blushed lightly. "Fine,' he finally agreed gripping Allen's hand tighter.

Allen smiled happily at Kanda before looking back at Jerry again. "For my dessert Jerry-san, I want mango pudding and ahmmn… some mitarashi dango… let's say… twenty of them."

"Moyashi, that's too much," the Japanese exorcist commented.

Allen looked up at his lover again only to see Kanda's serious face. "B-But," he said, tears forming in his eyes. He really misses his favorite food so much, but Kanda wants him to reduce the number of dango he ordered.

"Just, just today, Moyashi," Kanda said, kissing the tears that was formed in Allen's eyes away.

Allen smiled happily, though he felt shivers go down his spine when he felt Kanda's lips touch his skin. "Thank you," he thanked, hearing Kanda's consent.

Seeing this, Lenalee gripped Allen's hand tightly. _They're showing their relationship in public. _"A shou mien for me," she ordered.

Jerry gave all the food they ordered. Kanda and Lenalee got their food but Allen can't… not when his hands are still being held by these two, older exorcists.

"Ahmmn," Allen thought of words to say to them. "C-Can you two let go of my hands now?" he asked, unsure if he used the right words.

"Ah, gomen, Allen-kun," Lenalee apologized as she let go of Allen's hand.

On the other hand, Kanda didn't even bother doing it. Instead, he firmed his grip on the boy's hand. "Kanda," Allen said as he looked at the Japanese man. He frowned angrily when Kanda just ignored him. "BaKanda, you can hold it later," he told his lover. But Kanda still didn't let go of his hand. Allen blushed lightly because of that. "N-No matter how long you want," he said with his face turning even redder if it was still possible.

"Tch," was Kanda's only reply as he let go of Allen's hand. _You said that Moyashi, don't you dare complain if I hold your hand endlessly._

Allen took all his food. They went to an empty table and sat on the empty seats. Allen sat beside Kanda and Lenalee was in front of them. They started eating their food quietly. Allen really wanted to start a talk but he felt a very cold atmosphere surrounding them— telling him to keep quiet or else, he'll die (ok, that's exaggeration).

Allen sighed in his mind. It felt like his parents just fought with each other— though he really didn't know the feeling of having one, but he saw scenes like this before, back when he was still traveling with Cross.

_W-Wait— parents?_

_Parents = father and mother = husband and wife = lovers?_

Allen almost spit out the food in his mouth because of his thought. He swallowed it quickly before coughing.

"Baka Moyashi, I told you to chew your food," Kanda said as he rubbed Allen's back.

"Allen-kun, here, water," Lenalee said as she gave Allen a glass full of water.

Allen quickly took and drunk it. "Thank you, Lenalee," he thanked female exorcist. _They're really acting like parents._

Kanda only frowned when he heard Allen thanked Lenalee. _So she's better?_

The three proceeded eating. Allen, at the same time, was still deep in thoughts.

_Then… Kanda was gripping my hand tightly because Lenalee's holding my hand. No… impossible… Kanda is yet to find who is better between me and Lenalee… but how?_

"_What do you mean, Shisho?"_

"_Sex."_

"_W-What's your condition?__?"_

"_Sex."_

_S-Sex… They're all talking about sex. Maybe Kanda will use sex to know who is better between me and Lenalee. But… but… I don't even know how to… No… I know how to do that but I haven't experienced it… So… how can I win? Lenalee is sexy, she's a girl in the very first place… maybe even if she doesn't know anything about this, Kanda will find her better than me because she is cute. Oh my… how can I make myself better than her?_

Allen didn't notice that he had already eaten all his food. His mind was brought back to reality when he had bitten his spoon. "Oww," he whimpered as he looked at his spoon. He, then, looked at his plate— which is now empty. He had also eaten all his mitarashi dango without noticing it. He frowned sadly because of this.

"Are you done, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, smirking at his bean sprout sexily with his hand supporting his chin. He had been watching Allen for a while now since he was done eating. He laughed in his mind when he saw his Moyashi frowned sadly because of his empty plate. Allen just looked so cute when he did that. "What's wrong? You're spacing out," Kanda told the boy.

Allen looked at Kanda and blushed lightly when he saw the man's sexy smirk. "I-I was not," he denied. He looked away from the Japanese man and drunk water.

"Tch, you ignored Lenalee's questions earlier," Kanda informed the bean sprout who obviously lied to him.

Hearing this, Allen looked at where Lenalee was sitting earlier. He was surprised to see no one there. "Where is she?" he asked, looking at Kanda again. "Did I really ignore her?" he couldn't believe he did that that is why he asked his lover again.

Kanda took Allen's hand and dragged him out of the room. "Yes, she got angry," he answered.

"Where are we going, Kanda?" Allen asked again. "I'll say sorry to her."

"She got angry at me, not at you, idiot," Kanda told the bean sprout. He opened the door of his room and they walked inside.

"She's mad at you? Why are we here?" the white-haired exorcist just wouldn't stop asking. "Kanda!" he shouted loudly when the Japanese man suddenly lifted him up placing him on the shoulder carefully. "BaKanda, what the hell are you doing? I'm injured!"

"I know," Kanda said calmly as he laid Allen gently on bed. He positioned himself on top of the bean sprout and removed the strands of hair that covered the boy's face. As he did this, a light shade of pink was formed on the younger exorcist's pale cheeks. "I'm going to confine you here so you can heal faster." He leaned his face near Allen's ear and whispered sexily, "So we can make love sooner," he said before licking Allen's ear.

Allen's blush turned dark hearing those words. He wanted to answer but he chose to ignore those words and continued asking questions to his lover. "Why did Lenalee get mad at you?"

Kanda sighed and frowned when Allen ignored his seduction. But oh well, he can't complain because he is madly in love with this innocent boy. "Because you ignored her," he answered looking at Allen's face again.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to understand it, Moyashi," Kanda said as he sat on bed. He really didn't want to tell Allen the feelings Lenalee had for the boy. He's not confident enough that Allen will stay with him once the boy knew Lenalee's feelings for him.

_Hmp. Maybe this is the right time to know things about Kanda. I'll ask him. _"Ne, Kanda, can I ask you questions?" Allen asked as he tried to sit but Kanda quickly restrained him from doing so. He looked at the older exorcist who had his eyes, looking at Allen's directly, telling the boy to just lie there.

"Now, you ask me that when I already heard a lot of questions from you earlier," Kanda told his bean sprout, crossing his arms against his chest.

Allen smiled cutely, knowing that he can ask questions to his lover. "Why aren't you cutting your hair?" Allen started his interview.

"None of your business," Kanda answered coldly.

Allen frowned when Kanda didn't answer his question. He thought of another question which his lover would answer. "Why do you have a tattoo on your chest?" he asked unsurely.

"…"

The white-haired exorcist pouted cutely when he didn't hear any answer from the man. "Kanda, you're not really answering my questions," he told the Japanese exorcist.

"I'll answer it if I want to," Kanda told the bean sprout.

_Geez… so he really isn't going to give me any information. Then I'll just ask him straightforwardly. _"How did your tattoo spread on your chest?" Allen asked, though he really wasn't expecting any answer from his lover.

Kanda sighed quietly before saying a word. "It happens when I'm using my regenerating ability too much," he answered calmly.

Allen smiled hearing the Japanese man answer his question; though he was surprised Kanda answered it. "Why do you have fast regenerating ability?" he asked again.

"…"

"What does your tattoo have to do with your ability?"

"…"

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"…"

"Kanda!" Allen shouted at him as he sat up on the bed. "At least, give me a word."

"You don't have to know," Kanda said as he turned his head to look at the Moyashi.

"It has something to do with your past?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you tell me? We're lovers, right? I want to know you more," Allen said looking at Kanda with teary eyes.

"…" Kanda couldn't say any word to Allen so he just looked away from the boy. Because he didn't know where and how he should start his story.

Getting pissed, Allen stood up and went near Kanda's cabinet. There, he took a hold of the lotus which was in an hourglass. "What's this, Kanda? Why do you treasure it so much?"

"Don't touch that," Kanda said as he stood up and walked near his beloved.

"Who gave this to you?" Allen asked, looking up at Kanda seriously.

"Give it to me," Kanda demanded seriously.

"Tell me."

"Damn," Kanda cursed because of Allen's stubbornness. He stole the hourglass from Allen's hand. He put it inside his drawer and locked it. He, then, looked at his bean sprout. He was surprised when he saw Allen's tears running down his face but it was obvious for him that the boy is really trying his best to stop his tears from falling. "Moyashi," Kanda whispered as he hugged Allen.

But Allen pushed Kanda away from him and ran outside.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Nathan (and his innocence, the cat) waited patiently outside the museum. Phantom Thief G left the police officer a note that he will come at the museum to steal. The policemen were positioned around the museum very well. There's no way the thief can escape that.<p>

The two exorcists stood there silently 'til someone shouted that the crown was stolen. Every police readied themselves for they know that the thief will come out anytime soon.

"You'll never catch me!" the thief shouted as he jumped out of the window. He was wearing a weird costume that looks really childish for a very skilled thief.

The policemen shot their net trap to the thief quickly. They caught him easily, making the police officer smirk with satisfaction. "You won't get away this time," the officer said as he walked near Phantom Thief G.

"You'll never catch me," the thief told the police officer.

Lavi and Nathan stared at the thief as the policeman uncovered his mask. Everyone was surprised when they saw the face of their comrade.

"Not again!" the police officer shouted loudly at their comrade who is now dressed as the Phantom Thief G.

Everyone was in chaos while Nathan just stood there, confused at the moment. "Lavi-san, why don't they just impri— wahhh!" Nathan tried to ask the older exorcist but was surprised when Lavi lifted and carried him, placing the boy on his shoulder. "Lavi-san, what are you doing?" he asked Lavi.

"Where's your lollipop?" Lavi asked seriously.

"I-In my pocket," Nathan answered quickly.

Lavi jumped to the roof hurriedly making Nathan groan because of fear of falling. He slipped his hand inside the younger exorcist's pocket to get the lollipop. Nathan whined cutely and blushed lightly at Lavi's action. "You're innocence seems to know where the thief is," Lavi informed the boy as he threw the lollipop to Nathan's innocence. The cat ate it and became a leopard.

"But the thief was caught already," Nathan pouted.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi," Lavi activated his innocence, ignoring Nathan's words. He rode on it and they overrun the thief. Lavi put Nathan down and blocked the way of the thief. "No more running, Mr. Thief," Lavi said with a smile.

The thief looked behind him only to see the leopard blocking his way also. He looked back at Lavi, then to Nathan who was still confused at the situation. He walked near the boy. "Is it just a coincidence or is it destiny?" he asked the exorcist as he held Nathan's right hand using his left hand.

Nathan stared and frowned at the same time, confused at the thief's words. '_Is this a kid's hand?'_ he asked himself.

Lavi also frowned at the thief before holding Nathan's free hand, pulling him in a hug. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked the thief.

The thief smiled at Lavi then took his mask off, revealing his face. The thief is the kid who groped Nathan's ass yesterday morning. "I thought she's not your girlfriend, Onii-san. Why are you jealous?" the boy asked.

Lavi blushed because of the kid's words. "He's not my girlfriend and I'm not jealous," he denied. "What's your name?" he asked, still hugging Nathan.

"Timothy Hearst," the boy answered.

"L-Lavi-san," the little exorcist called Lavi, looking up at him as he tried to pull away from the tight hug.

"Oh," Lavi smiled and let go of Nathan. _Why did I do that?_

"You don't have to hide it, Onii-san. Your girlfriend is really beautiful and sexy," Timothy said.

Hearing this and getting insulted at the same time, Nathan turned around to look at Timothy angrily. "How dare you address me like that! I'm a boy," he shouted as he punched the thief on the face.

Timothy almost fell on the ground. Luckily, the leopard caught him (they're on the roof, remember?). He fainted because of Nathan's punch.

* * *

><p>Kanda sat on the floor of the training room, in front of the female exorcist.<p>

"Give Allen to me," Lenalee told the Japanese exorcist.

"Tch," was Kanda's only reply. He will never give his Moyashi to anyone, never.

"Allen was crying in front of you this morning, right? I saw it. And when he went out of your room, I saw tears in his eyes. Give him to me, I'll never make him cry," Lenalee said.

Kanda didn't reply any words to the female exorcist. He just closed his eyes angrily, already irritated at the lady's pointless talk.

"You made him feel like he's just a bother to you that's why he cried. I'll never make him feel that way."

Kanda looked at the female exorcist directly in the eyes. He couldn't endure listening to Lenalee's wrong conclusions anymore. _I never made him feel like he's a bother. He's just pessimistic enough to feel that way._ "He's crying because he's hurt. He is hurt because he loves me. He loves me that is why he wants to know my past but I didn't tell him that's why he cried. Now, if you think that I— making the Moyashi cry means that I don't love him enough and you love him more than I do, you're wrong," he explained as he stood up. He didn't want to talk anymore.

Lenalee frowned, hurt at the said words. She's hurt because Kanda has a point, after all. "Where are you going, Kanda?" she asked.

"To my bean sprout, I'll tell him my past," Kanda said as he walked out of the room.

Lenalee frowned knowing that it will be really hard for her to have Allen.

* * *

><p>Allen walked in the library. He stopped crying, realizing that it won't help him in making Kanda stay with him forever. So he thought of things that will help him prove to Kanda that he is better than Lenalee, better than anyone else. He wandered around the library (there is no one there except him) and looked for the book he needs though he isn't sure if there is something like that in the library.<p>

"Ah, there," the white haired exorcist whispered when he found the book. It is just a simple book with simple cover. He smiled happily and sat on the chair. He placed the book on the table and opened it. He looked at the table of contents and found the topic he was looking for. He turned the book on that page. He read the title silently in his mind, blushing darkly; unsure if what he was doing is right. The title is:

_How to please your man in bed._


	15. Chapter 15

**In the previous chapter**

**"Ah, there," the white haired exorcist whispered when he found the book. It is just a simple book with simple cover. He smiled happily and sat on the chair. He placed the book on the table and opened it. He looked at the table of contents and found the topic he was looking for. He turned the book on that page. He read the title silently in his mind, blushing darkly; unsure if what he was doing is right. The title is:**

_***How to please your man in bed.**_

Lost (chapter 15) Yullen

Allen read the words silently in his mind. He was focusing on what he was reading too much so that he can learn and understand everything clearly, without mistakes.

_**There are 5 ways to please your man in bed. **__**Read the whole thing through without skipping a single word to get him interested in having more sex.**_

_So I have to memorize these 5 ways. I wonder if I'll be able to remember all of these._

_**1.**__**Initiate sex - One major thing which men find irresistible is for the woman to initiate sex. There's no greater compliment for the male ego than for a woman to show that she craves sex. Most married women fail to make this simple gesture which alone can skyrocket the quality and frequency of your sexual encounters. I know it can be hard for some women to do but try it once or twice and it will become easier.**__**  
><strong>_

_I'm not a married woman! _

_It's totally the opposite of what I do. But that's only because well, I get hungry sometimes that's why I stop Kanda from doing it. Ughhh… how can I initiate sex?_

**Allen's imagination:**

"_Kanda…" Allen called as he approached the Japanese man. His face was flushed with light pink. His white shirt was unbuttoned and it looks really seductive for Kanda. He was wearing a tight, black boxer showing the tightness of his ass and his already half-erected member. "Let's do it…"he said as he wrapped his arms around the taller exorcist's neck, looking at Kanda directly with half-lidded eyes._

**End~**

_Nooooo! That is so lewd. I can't do it…_

_But… But for Kanda… I have to do it so he'll stay. Wahhh! This is really, really embarrassing._

Allen couldn't stop blushing. He can't imagine himself doing something like that. But he has to. So he continued reading seriously again.

_**2.**__** Get out of bed - One of the best ways to please your husband sexually is to take the sex out of the confines of your bedroom. Men like variety. It's as simple as that. Most married couples make their bed the only place they have sex. This becomes a routine. A change of place will do wonders to his excitement levels and his pleasure levels. It doesn't have to be a public place. **__**  
><strong>_

_We shouldn't do it in our rooms? Is that it? Then where? In Komui's office? _

_No. that would be so rude._

_In the training room? Dining room? _

_NOOO! There are so many people there._

_Here? In the library?_

Allen couldn't help but get nervous. He's so scared of what will happen in the future. Library is the perfect place because only few come there, well, no one comes there actually, except Bookman and Lavi. But what if they get caught? What if they are unlucky enough? Well, that doesn't matter. He has to do it here. They have to do it here so he can give Kanda more pleasure.

_On this table, I guess. _

_**3. Erogenous Zones - Many women think that men have just one body part which needs to be sexually tantalized. Wrong! Men have numerous erogenous zones which you should tease during sex or foreplay to give him that extra zest of pleasure. Each man is different from the next, but his nipples, abdomen, ears, and neck are good places to start. Either your hands or lips will do wonders on each of these areas.**__**  
><strong>_

_What does this mean? I don't get it. I should tease his nipples, abdomen, ears and neck using my hands or lips… _

**Allen's imagination:**

_Allen's sucked Kanda's neck hungrily while his hands were caressing every part of the Japanese man's body. Kanda moaned sexily because of this._

**End~**

_Hahahahahaha!_

Allen laughed cutely in his mind. Kanda will surely just pushed him down and eat him; he can never do that to Kanda.

_I'll do it by force. I have to do it so I can give him more pleasure._

_**4. Set the mood - Men aren't sex driven machines like many women think. They need a proper mood to enjoy sex as well. If you really want to please your husband, set a romantic and saucy mood. Aromatic candles, silk sheets, the proper lighting, a bottle of red wine, and a new and sexy outfit for yourself will go a long way to make your husband enjoy sex more.**_

_Aromatic candles, silk sheets, the proper lighting, a bottle of red wine? But we're going to do it here right? How's that possible. And… Sexy outfit? Where can I get something like that? Maybe, Lenalee have one, I'll borrow some… eh? NOOOO! I completely forgot. Ughhh… Maybe I'll just buy some…_

Allen sighed knowing that he'll have to use his money in buying something like this. Well, he can't possibly use the Black Order's money to buy sexy outfit, right?

_**5. Oral sex - There is one thing which men enjoy more than anything else and that is oral sex. To please a man orally is an art form and few women really know how to do this. The pleasure that men get from oral sex is so intense that they fantasize about it often. If you really want to please your husband, give him great oral pleasure.**_

_**Use these 5 ways to enhance the sexual pleasure of your husband and you will have a much happier man by your side.**_

_Oral sex is using the mouth to pleasure your partner, right? B-But… Wahhh… this is scary. How to do that?_

_I'll just put Kanda's p-penis in my mouth… t-then…_

Allen's blush turned darker if it was even possible. He didn't know how to do that thing.

_I'll just put it in my mouth, that's all. I have to pleasure him…_

* * *

><p>Timothy was sleeping soundly on Lavi's bed while Nathan and Lavi sat on the other bed. Nathan kept on apologizing for what he did to the thief. He knew that punching a kid is bad yet he did that that's why Lavi is mad at him.<p>

"I'm really, really sorry, Lavi-san," Nathan sincerely apologized again to the older exorcist. Lavi hadn't given him any word since the time when he punched Timothy on the face. He did it because he was truly insulted with what the thief was calling him. The boy just kept on addressing him a she even though Lavi already told the thief that he is a he. Honestly, does he look like a girl? "Lavi-san, at least talk to me, I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Lavi still didn't talk nor look at Nathan. He's not angry. He's just acting like he is angry for Nathan to learn his lesson. Well, Nathan is older than Timothy. Punching younger or weaker persons is bullying, right?

"Lavi-san…" Nathan called the older exorcist again.

Lavi stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He is sure that the younger exorcist would follow and stop him.

"Lavi-san!" Nathan shouted as he ran after Lavi. He stopped the older exorcist from walking by holding Lavi's hand. He, then, hugged the Bookman Jr. tightly and buried his face on Lavi's chest. "I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Even if he thinks I'm a girl. Even if he calls me your girlfriend. I won't hurt him. Just talk to me please, Lavi-san. I'm sorry," he apologized continuously. "Please," he pleaded when he didn't receive any response from Lavi, looking up at the older exorcist with teary eyes.

Lavi stared at Nathan who was ready to cry any moment now if he doesn't forgive the boy's mistake. _Geez. This kid is easy to fool. I was just acting and here he is, showing the cutest face he got. _He quickly dragged the boy back inside the room and pushed Nathan to the door that was now closed.

Nathan looked up at Lavi with his big eyes. He couldn't move because he suddenly became nervous. Lavi was gripping his shoulders. He didn't know what he would do nor say so he just waited patiently on what Lavi will do to him.

_Cute. _Lavi lowered himself a little so he faced Nathan closely. He smiled first before kissing the boy intensely on the lips. Well, he, himself, knows that he isn't Kanda who has a lot of self-control. He couldn't resist himself from kissing this cute, little boy. He doesn't know why he gets seduce by this cuteness. He likes older women but how come he became attracted to Nathan?

Nathan breathed heavily after the kiss. He was clutching Lavi's sleeves tightly due to the weakening kiss Lavi gave him. "I'm sorry, please. D-Don't hate me, Lavi-san," he apologized again. He really wouldn't know what he would do if the older exorcist hated him. He likes Lavi after all.

"I hate you," Lavi said, teasing Nathan. Well, his mischievousness never left his side.

With the said words, Nathan's tears rolled down his face quickly. It hurt him so much that he couldn't even utter any word to apologize again or ask why Lavi hated him.

Lavi looked at Nathan. He thought Nathan wouldn't believe him, but now, the boy is crying already. He's a great actor maybe. "I was just kidding, just kidding," he informed the silver-haired exorcist. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he hugged Nathan.

Nathan kept on sobbing cutely on Lavi's chest. Lavi went too far with the joke. The older exorcist said it with a very serious tone that's why he believed it. "You're so mean, Lavi-san. I like you so much yet you said that," he told the Bookman Jr. as he looked up at him.

"I like you, too," Lavi said smiling at the boy.

"I thought she's not your girlfriend, Onii-san?" Timothy suddenly asked. The two exorcists hadn't noticed that he woke up a while ago (when Lavi walked out of the room and slammed the door strongly which means he saw the kissing scene).

Lavi and Nathan only looked at the kid. Lavi smiled nervously while Nathan blushed lightly.

* * *

><p>Kanda searched for the missing bean sprout. He was wandering around the Black Order for less than an hour but the Moyashi is still nowhere to be found. He went to his room, to the dining room, to the bean sprout's room, to Komui's office, to the places where the Moyashi would always end up when he gets lost, but he still didn't see a shadow of his beloved.<p>

In this kind of situation, there is only one person who could help him and that person is Mari. Kanda knocked on the door of the room and luckily, it opened right away. "I need to know where the bean sprout is," he quickly told Mari once he saw the taller man.

Mari smiled at the Japanese exorcist before listening to the Moyashi's voice or anything that will help him find Allen using his innocence. "In the library, I guess," he told Kanda.

"Tch, thanks," Kanda said as he walked away. He went to the 5th floor though he is curious why the bean sprout would be there. Allen never liked reading after all.

Kanda stood in front of the door of the library then opened it quietly. He searched inside and found his bean sprout reading seriously at the very corner of the library. "Moyashi," he called the bean sprout as he walked near him.

Allen, who was surprised at the Japanese man's presence, fell from the chair and blushed darkly. He looked at Kanda nervously; afraid of what will happen if what he was doing was discovered. "B-BaKanda, why are you here?" he asked, trying to sound tough.

Kanda looked at his bean sprout with suspicion. Allen is really obvious when he wants to hide something. "What are you reading?" Kanda asked as he took the book that was on the table. He tried to look at it but Allen suddenly stood up and covered his eyes with both hands. (The book was still opened at the page where Allen was reading.)

"Give it back, baKanda!" Allen shouted cutely, still covering Kanda's eyes.

Kanda knew that Allen would never let him see what he was reading… So what Kanda did is thought of a way on how he will distract the boy from covering his eyes. Fortunately, an idea quickly got into his mind. He hugged Allen tightly (but still, not releasing the book from his hand) bringing the boy shivers.

Shocked at Kanda's action, Allen subconsciously rested his hands on the Japanese man's shoulders. His cheeks were blushing darkly and his heart was beating so fast. He couldn't utter any word.

Not wasting this opportunity, Kanda took a look at the book and read in his mind the title of what the white-haired exorcist was reading.

_How to Please Your Man in Bed_

Kanda blushed unexpectedly because of the title. There's no way Allen would read something like that, is there? His very innocent beloved would never read something like that. Maybe, he just read it wrongly, right? Right? Right? Kanda read it again to confirm if what he read was right.

_How to Please Your Man in Bed_

_How to please your man in bed? What the fuck? How to please your man in bed? Fuck. _

"Baka Moyashi, what's this?" Kanda asked as he pulled away from the hug. "What the fuck is this?" he asked again, looking down at his bean sprout, showing the boy the book he was holding.

Allen was wide-eyed seeing the book. He completely forgot that. He stole it quickly from Kanda and hid it behind his back. "I-It's nothing," he answered, bowing his head a little, looking at the sides so that he wouldn't meet his beloved's eyes.

Kanda walked forward making Allen walked backwards nervously. Yeah, Allen is too nervous. He was caught in the act reading something perverted and on top of that, his lover was the one who caught him. He continued walking backwards 'til he hit the wall.

Kanda imprisoned the boy quickly by placing both his hands on the sides of Allen's face. He stared at his bean sprout who looked really, really nervous. He cupped Allen's cheek with his right hand, feeling the smooth skin of the younger exorcist.

Allen never looked at Kanda. His head was bowed even though Kanda was cupping his cheek. He wanted himself to be absorbed by the wall behind him so that he would vanish quickly in this world. "It's nothing, really," he whispered.

"I searched for you everywhere. And here I found you, reading something unnecessary— something perverted," Kanda said as he lifted Allen's head so that the boy looked at him directly in the eyes. "You don't have to do anything," he said, thinking that Allen was reading it in preparation for the sex they will do in the near future.

"But I am doing it for you. I am doing it so you will choose me instead of Lenalee, so you will stay with me forever," Allen pouted, blushing lightly. He was waiting for Kanda to give him a reply but all he received was silence. "I'm doing it because I love you," he continued though his voice was shaking a little, looking at the taller exorcist directly in the eyes.

"Why in hell would I choose between the two of you?" Kanda asked the boy.

"Well, because Kanda, you were with Lenalee this morning and I heard her said that she was jealous. Then you told her that you'll find who is better. Then… I figured out that you will use sex as a basis because you wanted to have sex with me that is why I was reading that book," Allen explained continuously, not averting his eyes from the Kanda's.

Kanda was stilled for a moment. He smirked first before kissing Allen passionately on the lips. He tightly wrapped his arms around the bean sprout's waist as he deepened the kiss more. He understands now why Allen is acting weird this day. It was because of him. He shouldn't have lied to his lover. Allen has uncertainties because of him. He made his bean sprout cry.

Kanda sucked Allen's lips for one last time before pulling away. "It's a misunderstanding, Moyashi," he said looking at Allen's eyes.

Allen's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. He was clutching Kanda's shoulder tightly and his knees were trembling because of the breath-taking kiss. If only the Japanese exorcist wasn't hugging him, he would definitely be sitting on the floor now. "What did I misunderstand? You lied to me when you said you went to the comfort room. You don't want me to know that you and Lenalee talked," he said.

Kanda let go of his bean sprout and sat on the bench near the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't want to explain while standing. He got tired of searching for Allen also so he had to sit. "I lied to you because I didn't want you to know about Lenalee's feelings. I—"

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Allen asked, interrupting Kanda's serious explanation. He looked at Kanda only to see his lover looking at him with annoyance. "What?"

"Shut up and just listen. Sit beside me," Kanda commanded as he pulled the bean sprout by the hand so that Allen sat closely beside him.

Allen felt his heart suddenly beat fast. He was fidgeting nervously, afraid of the words that will come out from the Japanese man's mouth.

"Lenalee loves you," the older exorcist informed Allen straightforwardly.

Allen's eyes widened as he looked at Kanda with surprise. "You're mistaken, Kanda, Lenalee loves y—"

Kanda covered Allen's small mouth with his one hand. His brows were twitching with anger because of his lover's talkativeness. "I told you to shut up," he said, frowning at his bean sprout. "She loves you and she wants to take you away from me," he informed Allen, still covering the boy's talkative mouth. "I didn't want you to be aware of her feelings because you might get confused with your feelings and you'll let her take you away," he explained clearly.

Allen stared at Japanese man with confusion. He took and held Kanda's hand that was covering his mouth. His mind is currently processing all the scenes he saw and Kanda's explanations together, realizing that he really misunderstood Kanda's and Lenalee's actions. "T-Then, the one you really love is me?" he asked, still unsure of everything.

"Only you," Kanda answered directly. He knows that simple answers wouldn't make Allen's mind and heart at ease.

"Then… why won't you tell me your past?" Allen asked.

Kanda sighed. That is why he searched for his bean sprout, after all. "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you," he answered.

"Huh?" Allen didn't expect that Kanda would say that. He thought that Kanda doesn't love him enough to tell him his past. "No, I… you got mad at me when I asked you so I…" he said with nervousness. "Kanda… let's sleep," he told his lover. He is still feeling so nervous with an unknown reason. His heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

_I'll just tell him when he isn't like this. _Kanda was staring at his bean sprout. Allen was blushing and fidgeting with nervousness. "Tch, you look like a teenage girl, Moyashi," he said as he stood up. He, then, pulled Allen and dragged him. They walked together.

"Kanda, let's sleep in my room…" Allen suggested as they walked.

"Why?"

"Well… because I haven't slept there for a while now… and… and…"

"Moyashi, why are you so nervous?" Kanda asked as he pushed the bean sprout to the wall. He traced Allen's face with his hand making Allen's heart beat faster.

Allen closed his eyes. He couldn't take the nervousness he's feeling anymore. "It's your fault, baKanda," he said as he pushed Kanda away from him. He ran quickly. He really wants to stop his heart from beating abnormally. But every time Kanda speaks or touches him, his heart would beat even faster.

Kanda smirked and followed his bean sprout who luckily found his room without getting lost. Guess he's great in teaching directions.

FF Morning

"Moyashi, wake up," Kanda commanded as he pulled Allen up forcefully. He made Allen sat on the bed but the boy still had his eyes closed. It's already ten in the morning. They overslept again. He had missed his training sessions many times because of his Moyashi. Allen just keeps on hugging him tightly, making him want to sleep more (because of Allen's warmth). (Well, Kanda, that's your fault, not Allen's.) "Moyashi," he called his bean sprout again. He wanted Allen to explain his feelings to Lenalee first thing in the morning but here they are, still on bed.

Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder. He couldn't open his eyes because they slept late last night (Kanda just wouldn't stop kissing him last night). Kanda was hugging him so he wouldn't fall on bed— to prevent him from sleeping again. But due to Kanda's closeness to him, he could smell the Japanese exorcist's scent, making him want to sleep more.

"Moyashi," Kanda called with annoyance, already irritated at Allen's stubbornness.

"Nnn…" Allen groaned against his beloved's chest, bringing shivers to Kanda.

Kanda frowned angrily at Allen's response so he pushed Allen on bed. He positioned himself on top of Allen then pinned the boy's hands above his head. "I'm going to fuck you ruthlessly even though you're still injured if you don't get up now," he warned Allen seriously.

Allen opened his eyes widely as he felt his heart beat fast because of the said words. "BaKanda, don't be a sadist!" he shouted loudly at his lover.

"Tch," Kanda said as he frowned at Allen. _I don't know how much self control I still have._ "Get up there and explain your feelings to Lenalee," he said as he threw Allen the exorcist's coat.

* * *

><p>"When will you tell them 'that'?" Komui asked the red-haired General.<p>

"When both of them are here," General Cross told the Branch Head and the Bookman.

"I guess that makes sense. But what will Allen's reaction be?" Bookman asked the General.

"Dunno. Happy?" Cross answered, though he is still unsure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Article source: 1119209**


	16. Chapter 16

**In the previous chapter**

**"When will you tell them 'that'?" Komui asked the red-haired General.**

**"When both of them are here," General Cross told the Branch Head and the Bookman.**

**"I guess that makes sense. But what will Allen's reaction be?" Bookman asked the General.**

**"Dunno. Happy?" Cross answered, though he is still unsure of it.**

Lost (chapter 16) Yullen

Allen was standing nervously in this empty room. Kanda forced him to explain everything to Lenalee and now, he's here alone with the female exorcist. _'I'm really going to kill you once I'm finished here, baKanda .' _Allen thought. He pleaded Kanda to accompany him but the Japanese man didn't want to.

_Flashback:_

"_Please, Kanda," Allen pleaded as he looked at the older exorcist with pitiful eyes._

_Kanda leaned his back to the door of Allen's room with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes looking at the bean sprout with arrogance. "Tch, only if you explain to Lenalee first before you eat," he told the boy, smirking._

_Allen frowned at Kanda angrily before looking away. "Hmph!" he grunted with annoyance._

_End of Flashback~_

Well, everyone knows what happened after that, right? Allen will never choose something over food, NEVER.

"Lenalee… Kanda told me about your feelings for me and…" Allen started his explanation but couldn't think of any word to continue. He looked at Lenalee who was obviously waiting patiently for the next words he will say. He laughed nervously, unsure if what he will say is right. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he bowed his head. "I love… you and everybody else in the Order but Kanda is…" he thought of a word to say to Lenalee about Kanda. He looked at the green-haired exorcist before smiling brightly. "I don't know but I love him the most," he informed the girl honestly.

"What is it that you love about Kanda?" Lenalee asked, glancing at the sides so she would not meet Allen's eyes. The white-haired exorcist's words hurt her. She couldn't do anything but ask the boy. Maybe, she can do what Kanda does to make Allen fall for him.

"H-Huh?" Allen blinked, not knowing what he should answer. Kanda comes across as cold, stoic, and arrogant, even to his fellow exorcists. He is moody and easily annoyed. He dislikes many things. He is a sadist, a bully and he likes insulting the bean sprout. Kanda has so many bad attitudes that even his good looks, beautiful hair and sexy body won't be a good reason to love the Japanese man, especially to Allen. But he (Allen) smiled, remembering all the fights they had. He looked at the female exorcist dazzlingly. "I don't know anything about Kanda… his birthday, his family, his…past… I don't know anything about him but my heart never forgets to make me feel how much I love him. He has so many bad attitudes. He likes fighting me that it hurts sometimes. But I know in my heart that no matter what he does to me, whether he makes me laugh or cry, whether he protects me or hurts me or even if he decided to leave me someday…" Allen said continuously and seriously with a very contented smile, making Lenalee look at him directly in the eyes. "I'd still love him," he explained honestly with a smile.

Lenalee's eyes widened with astonishment though tears unintentionally fell from them. "Hearing those words, Allen-kun, I can't be selfish now, can I?" she asked Allen with a smile, but pain was very obvious in it. "I love you but you love Kanda… Allen-kun, I'll still love you but I'll let myself know that you will love Kanda forever, so I can limit myself and feelings… so I can see you as a friend again… c-can we still be friends?" she asked the boy.

"Of course," Allen answered right away. He walked near the female exorcist and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of Lenalee's head gently, comforting her.

Lenalee sobbed silently on Allen's shoulder.

Unknown to these two exorcists, Kanda was outside the room they are in, with his back leaning against the door, eavesdropping. A dark red was formed on his cheeks (without doubt, because of Allen's words). He purposely refused to accompany Allen because the boy will surely be shy and not say the words he (Allen) truly wanted to say. But Kanda didn't expect that the Moyashi will say something like that— something so overwhelming. He had heard everything; he hadn't missed a single word. Realizing that the talk is already over, he walked away still with a blush on his face. His heartbeat wouldn't slow down. (Cool man can be thrilled sometimes, you know ^_^)

* * *

><p>Lavi, Nathan, Timothy and Emilia (the one who tutors Timothy in manga) were walking to the train station. Lavi explained to the Mother superior and to the inspector (Emilia's father) everything about Timothy and his innocence last night. Though problems and dramas in allowing the kid to leave occurred, the Bookman Jr. managed to persuade them.<p>

"Why are you smiling?" Lavi asked Nathan as he saw the boy smiling with excitement.

Nathan looked at the older exorcist, still with a smile on his face. "I just realized that I'll be able to see Onii-san again," he told Lavi cheerfully.

Lavi got shocked at the statement. He had completely forgotten Allen and Kanda. He got preoccupied by this young exorcist so much that he had forgotten to tell Nathan about Allen's interrogation. He called Komui this morning and told the Branch Head that they'll be going back tonight but asking about Allen's condition never crossed his mind.

"Lavi-san, can we buy some homecoming gift for Onii-san?" Nathan asked distracting Lavi from his thoughts. They're in the town (they have to pass by there before they can reach the train).

"Ok," Lavi agreed. He's feeling guilty for not checking on how Allen is doing so maybe, buying some gift for the bean sprout will stop him from feeling guilty.

They went to a near store and picked something for Allen.

"Yo, cheating boy," a voice called as he grabbed Nathan's right wrist, making the boy turn around.

Nathan stared at the tall man with confusion. He doesn't know this dark man.

"Have you gotten shorter, cheating boy? Your scar is gone?" Tyki asked once he had observed the boy.

Nathan looked at Lavi so he could get some help here but he saw the older exorcist busy flirting with a lady customer. Timothy and Emilia were in the other store since Timothy is too picky. Realizing that no one can help him, he looked at the tall man in front of him again. "I'm not a cheating boy," he told Tyki honestly. He never cheated, after all.

Tyki gave Nathan a smirk, though insulted at the boy's words and action (Tyki thinks that Nathan is Allen). He gripped Nathan's wrist tightly. "Because of you, I can't go back to my human form," he informed Nathan calmly as he gripped the wrist tighter. "Shall my teez bite your heart again?"

Nathan looked at the tall, dark man with confusion. It's his first time meeting this guy yet the man is already blaming and hurting him. Does his master owe a lot of money from this dark man also? Thinking that his master owes a lot of money from this man, he bowed his head as his body shivered with fear. He doesn't have a huge amount of money in his pocket now. "I-I don't remember meeting you, Mr. B-But, I'm really sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll pay you when I have earned enough money," he apologized sincerely as he held with his left hand his wrist that was being gripped by Tyki.

Tyki looked at Nathan then on the boy's left hand. There was no deformed hand, no innocence but this young boy is wearing an exorcist's uniform. Surely, this isn't Allen because the boy doesn't have an innocence (Tyki didn't see Nathan's innocence since it was hiding under the sleeve). "You're not the cheating boy?" he asked, staring at the boy with puzzlement.

"I don't cheat," Nathan answered honestly as he looked at Tyki with big eyes, shaking his head.

"You're an exorcist?" Tyki asked.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Nathan asked back.

_He's an exorcist yet he doesn't notice that I'm a Noah. Maybe he's a new one. _Tyki smiled coolly and patted the boy's head. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions again," he apologized to Nathan. He removed his hat and took an apple from it. He gave it to Nathan. "Token of apology," he said.

"T-Thank you," Nathan thanked as he took the apple from the dark man's hand. He put the apple inside his pocket and smiled at Tyki.

Tyki stared at Nathan as he remembered Eeez suddenly. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. He misses Eeez and this kid in front of him has the same smile as Eeez. This kid, being an exorcist, doesn't matter to him now. He placed his hand on Nathan's head and combed the boy's hair gently.

"M-Mr.?" Nathan gulped as he looked up at the older man directly in the eyes. He saw the man looking at him longingly, like he (Tyki) is missing someone. "It's ok, Mr." Nathan smiled at Tyki again.

Tyki's eyes widened at the said words but he smiled back then chose to just walk away. "Goodbye," he said. He wrinkled his forehead. Maybe, Nathan and Eeez can be good friends. Eeez is always lonely inside (for me) so maybe having a friend with the same age will be helpful, right? _If I have to choose between being a human and being a Noah, which will I prefer? What if Eeez needs me now? He's always sick._

Back to Nathan…

Nathan quickly ran to Lavi after he saw the tall man left. "Lavi-san," he called the older exorcist who was still flirting with the lady. He frowned angrily at the Bookman Jr. before dragging the man by the hand.

Lavi stared at Nathan with confusion. He didn't make a single move (Nathan couldn't move him since Lavi is way too heavy for the young exorcist). He just waited for Nathan to explain why the hell he was being dragged.

Nathan looked at Lavi then at the lady Lavi was flirting with (the lady had his arms wrapped around Lavi's right arm). He quickly let go of Lavi's hand then ran away with an angry expression. He, himself, doesn't know why he is so angry. All he knows is that he hated seeing Lavi and that girl together. Above all, it seems that Lavi has forgotten him because of this girl.

Lavi ran after Nathan. He grabbed Nathan's right wrist and stopped the boy from running.

"Uhn…" Nathan hissed and closed his eyes with pain when Lavi gripped his wrist. He got bruise when Tyki gripped his wrist tightly earlier.

Lavi stared at the boy with confusion. "What happened?" he asked the boy when he saw the bruise on Nathan's wrist.

"N-None of your business," Nathan said, trying to sound angry. It's none of Lavi's business because Lavi doesn't pay his attention to him. Lavi didn't even notice that a man was about to hurt him earlier.

"What?" Lavi asked when Nathan said those words. What exactly did he do that made this kid mad?

"You don't care about me. You care about that girl. You had forgotten me," Nathan sulked.

Lavi stared at Nathan with confusion as he tried to process the boy's words. Nathan just frowned at him cutely (Nathan is angry; he just looks cute for Lavi and me). Lavi smirked first before hugging Nathan tightly.

Nathan looked up at the older man with confusion. "L-Lavi-san?"

Lavi didn't give any word to the boy. He just smiled contentedly and hugged Nathan tighter. _This kid is jealous. Jealous. _Lavi couldn't help but feel happy with his thought. Nathan is jealous.

Nathan hugged back as he rested his head on Lavi's chest. Though his heart was beating so fast, he closed his eyes as he felt safe, having Lavi beside him.

* * *

><p>Kanda was lying comfortably on his bed, still thinking of Allen's words. He could never forget those words, NEVER. He kept on playing Allen's voice in his head 'til someone knocked on his door. He cursed silently as he got up from bed. He was enjoying the moment so much but this someone interrupted him.<p>

"Kanda," Lenalee called once she saw the Japanese man in front of her. She smiled and said, "I—,"

"I heard everything," Kanda said, interrupting Lenalee. She doesn't have to retell what happened earlier since he was there and heard everything they talked about.

"I'm sorry. Can I take some of your time?" Lenalee asked as she looked at Kanda. Though she still feels pain, she's here to apologize because she wanted to be forgiven from her selfishness sooner.

Kanda sighed in his mind. He opened the door wider for Lenalee. He let the girl in and told her to sit on the bed. He sat on the only chair in the room and looked at Lenalee. He waited for the female exorcist to start her talk.

"Kanda, I'm sorry if I had said many senseless words to you. I realized that that was really not in my character," she said truthfully.

"It's fine to be true to your self sometimes," Kanda commented. It's not that he's saying Lenalee is like that. But sometimes, it's good to express your feelings openly.

"I'm sorry. I even assumed that Allen might just be confused with his feelings and so, I planned on stealing him away from you," Lenalee apologized and explained honestly to Kanda. She was looking at her hands that were placed on her lap. She never looked at Kanda directly for it will make her even more nervous. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely again.

"Frankly, that was disturbing," Kanda informed Lenalee making her frown with pain and feel more guilty. "But I'm not mad. You were one of the causes why Allen and I are together now, anyway," he continued as he looked away from her.

Lenalee looked at the Japanese man with surprise. "R-Really?" she couldn't believe that this easily-angered-man isn't mad at him.

"Tch," was Kanda's only reply. He doesn't like repeating his words.

Lenalee smiled with satisfaction. "I'm sorry. We even made a competition when I don't even know about Allen-kun's feelings," she apologized again.

"I'll tell you one thing," Kanda said as he looked at Lenalee again. "The bean sprout thought that you love me because he overheard our conversation about finding out who is better. He misunderstood it that's why he was crying," he informed Lenalee.

"Really? Allen-kun really likes jumping to conclusions," Lenalee commented at the information.

"Yes, he even thought that sex would be my basis and he read something about how to please his man," Kanda couldn't help but saying those words. He really wanted to laugh at that moment when he heard Allen's reason why the boy was reading that (but that would be so not like him so he did not). That was so cute. To think that Allen would do anything just so he would stay beside him, Kanda is really truly happy.

Lenalee just laughed as she felt comfortable being with Kanda again. It's like they were going back to the days when Kanda talks to her about Allen.

* * *

><p>Allen walked in the corridors of the Black Order. It's already evening yet he hasn't seen his Kanda since this morning— when he explained everything to Lenalee. It's not because he is lost all this time (but now, he is) but because Komui just wouldn't stop giving him orders which are not an exorcist's duty (which means Komui just wanted to lessen his job). He just finished every order Komui gave and now he is looking for Kanda's room. It felt like a very long, boring day for him when Kanda isn't beside him. He misses Kanda so much that he wanted to see his lover sooner but here he is, lost again. Allen stopped walking and observed his surroundings, trying to remember what this place is. <em>Am I still at the Order?<em>

"Allen," a voice called the bean sprout all of a sudden.

Allen turned around to see the man who called him. Mari was there, smiling at him.

"Are you lost?" Mari asked bluntly, making the bean sprout look at him with wide eyes.

"Geez, I'm not, I'm just wandering around here since it's so boring, hehe," Allen lied. He doesn't want to look dumb in front of people especially when he knows that no one gets lost in their own homes except for him of course. He could be the dumbest person when it comes to directions.

Mari smiled again at Allen's lie. The boy didn't have to deny it since it was very, very obvious. "You and Kanda are together, aren't you?" he asked out of the blue, changing the topic.

Allen blushed lightly at the question. "H-Huh?" he doesn't know if he will answer it truthfully because he isn't sure if Kanda wants the public to know about their relationship. (Well, Allen, Kanda does)

"Thank you, Allen," Mari thanked the boy as he leaned his back to the wall. "It's frustrating, even though he was the one who saved me…"

"Huh?" Allen stared at the tall man with confusion. Mari just wouldn't stop changing the topics. He's getting confuse and he couldn't understand a thing anymore.

"I can't see how to pull him out of it… the darkness that surrounds him is so deep… but then you came. Thank you," Mari told the bean sprout seriously. Truthfully speaking, he was about to lose hope in helping Kanda get out of that darkness, but this past few months, when Allen came, Kanda's surroundings seems to have lighten up little by little.

Allen bowed his head and frowned with annoyance (he is annoyed at himself). He memorized every word Mari said but comprehending it seems very impossible for him. What the hell is Mari trying to say, really? "Uhm, can you explain a little further?" the white haired exorcist pleaded as he looked at Mari again, rubbing the back of his head cutely.

Mari smiled and patted Allen's head, treating the boy like a kid. "Don't leave Kanda's side, Allen," he said as he walked away.

Allen frowned again as he tried to process Mari's explanation. (Me: Allen, that is not an explanation. He's telling you what to do! .) Allen gave up when he couldn't understand a thing. He looked at the leaving Mari. "Wait!" he shouted at Mari, stopping the man from walking. "Please, tell me where Kanda's room is," he pleaded. He wanted to understand Mari's words but he couldn't. He memorized it all so he'll just try to comprehend it later. All he wanted now is to find his man now.

Mari walked back to Allen and told the bean sprout the direction.

FF

_Did I go the wrong way? _(Allen is lost again) _But Mari said that I should go here. Then, turn right when I reached the 12th door and when I see a big door, I'll turn left. But… I don't see big door anywhere. No… I think he said to turn left first then right… Eh? Did he say that I should just walk straight?_

* * *

><p>"Mari, have you seen Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he saw Mari walking. He was looking for the bean sprout because it's already late in the evening yet Allen didn't even bother coming in his room.<p>

"Eh? So he got lost again…" Mari sighed knowing that after his long explanation, Allen still got lost. "I saw him earlier and told him the direction to your room, but it seems that he got lost again," he informed the Japanese man.

Kanda smirked at this. Maybe, he still has to teach his Allen about directions. "Thanks," he thanked the man as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Allen wandered around the HQ. He sighed heavily, loosing hope in finding Kanda's room. He had mixed all the directions Mari gave him with the directions Kanda instructed him. He is so tired now. He's in the darkest corner of the Headquarters where no people came since it's too scary. Maybe, he'd die in hunger here.<p>

"Moyashi, is getting lost your hobby?" Kanda asked suddenly as he saw his bean sprout.

Hearing his beloved's voice, Allen quickly turned around and ran quickly to Kanda. He hugged the Japanese man tightly, burying his face on Kanda's chest. "I missed you, Kanda," he told his man honestly as he looked up at the older man.

Kanda smirked as he saw his bean sprout's face. It looks like Allen really missed him. "Moyashi," he whispered as he touched Allen's cheek, feeling the smoothness of the bean sprout's skin.

Allen blushed darkly because of Kanda's action. "I told you before, it's Allen," he pouted cutely at Kanda.

Kanda smirked again. Allen's cuteness never fails to amaze him. "Allen," he whispered before kissing Allen intensely on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>FF means Fast Forward (many asked me)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**In the previous chapter**

**Kanda smirked as he saw his bean sprout's face. It looks like Allen really missed him. "Moyashi," he whispered as he touched Allen's cheek, feeling the smoothness of the bean sprout's skin.**

**Allen blushed darkly because of Kanda's action. "I told you before, it's Allen," he pouted cutely at Kanda.**

**Kanda smirked again. Allen's cuteness never fails to amaze him. "Allen," he whispered before kissing Allen intensely on the lips.**

Lost (chapter 17) Yullen

Allen panted heavily after the intense kiss. He clutched Kanda's coat as he looked at the older man with anger. "I'm going to kill you, baKanda," he warned the Japanese man angrily, though a light blush which looked very cute on his face was still visible.

Kanda frowned at Allen with confusion. The bean sprout was so sweet to him a moment ago but now, Allen is blabbering words about killing him. "What the fuck, Moyashi?" he asked the white-haired exorcist angrily. He was planning on eating his bean sprout the whole night but Allen just ruined his mood.

"I pleaded you to come with me earlier but you refused. You don't know how hard it is to explain alone to Lenalee," Allen said continuously. He was really, really nervous this morning because in the very first place, explaining personally to Lenalee never crossed his mind. It was Kanda's plan, not his. He was actually thinking of writing a sorry letter for Lenalee.

"Tch," Kanda responded as he pulled away from the hug. His brows wouldn't stop twitching with anger as he looked at the Moyashi. Surely, he loves this white-haired exorcist in front of him so much but sometimes, he just doesn't get what is going on in Allen's mind. "Fuck, I'm going to sleep," he cursed and told the bean sprout as he walked away, leaving the boy behind.

Allen watched as Kanda walked away. He couldn't move from the spot he is standing. It seems that he just pissed the hell out of Kanda. "BaKanda, wait!" he shouted at his beloved.

But Kanda didn't stop. He continued walking, not even bothering to take a glance at his bean sprout.

Allen frowned but ran quickly after Kanda. He didn't want to be alone in this dark place again. "BaKanda," he called as he grabbed Kanda's hand, making the Japanese man turn to look at him.

Kanda stared at the bean sprout angrily as he waited for what Allen had to say.

Seeing Kanda's angry expression, Allen frowned sadly at the Japanese man. "Why are you leaving me?" he asked in a whisper. "I don't know the direction to our rooms. I don't know how to go back there. And you're completely aware of that. But how come you are still able to leave me behind? So mean… Kanda," Allen pouted cutely but sadly at the taller man.

Hearing Allen's words, Kanda gave his beloved a small laugh. Then, he looked away from his bean sprout without giving a word. Allen is really cute, especially when the boy's small mouth pouts at him. He couldn't possibly be angry anymore.

Allen stared at the Japanese exorcist with big eyes. He was shocked when he heard Kanda laughed even though it was just for a moment. But it was his first time hearing Kanda's laugh. Why did Kanda laugh, really?

…_._

_Eh?_

…

"Wahhh! You're making fun of me! BaKanda! I hate you!" Allen shouted as he looked at his Japanese lover angrily. He was really scared to be alone in that dark place but Kanda still made fun of him. Tears rested cutely in Allen's eyes and he was ready to cry any moment now.

Kanda stared at Allen again. The bean sprout is surely cute. "I'm not making fun of you," he informed the boy as he cupped Allen's cheeks with both hands. "Don't cry. I don't like it," the Japanese exorcist said honestly, squeezing Allen's face like a kid. Allen looks cute when he cries but Kanda doesn't like it.

Allen held Kanda's hands and removed it from his cheeks. "Don't squeeze my face. You're making me look like a fish," he pouted at his lover. "You promised me you will never leave me, Kanda," he reminded as he hugged the taller man.

Kanda hugged the boy back then smirked. "I can feel you crying, Moyashi," he informed the bean sprout, rubbing the back of Allen's head gently. It seems that he really scared Allen when he walked away. Kanda smirked, knowing that he discovered something new about his bean sprout. Allen is scared of the dark and afraid to be alone.

"I'm not crying, idiot Kanda," Allen said against Kanda's chest.

Kanda smirked hearing those words. Allen really likes to lie even though he is so bad at it. "Let's sleep," Kanda said.

"No!" Allen refused as he pulled away from the hug. He wiped his tears away cutely with both hands before looking at Kanda.

Kanda stared at Allen, not knowing whether he would laugh or tell the bean sprout how idiot he is. Allen lied to him about not crying earlier but now, the boy just wiped his tears away. Allen is really a bad liar. "And you're telling me you're not crying," Kanda said, looking at the bean sprout with arrogance.

Allen frowned at Kanda as he processed in his mind what the Japanese exorcist said. "Eh?" the bean sprout blushed darkly at Kanda. He is really bad at lying. "I… I did not lie, really. There was dirt in my eye that's why…" Allen whispered, looking away from his lover.

"Tch," Kanda responded at Allen's lie. _You really sucked at lying, idiot bean sprout. _Allen didn't have to lie to him, really. It's not like he'll be in trouble if he lied to the Japanese man.

"Anyway, Kanda, Komui told me that Lavi and Nathan are coming back tonight so let's wait for them," Allen said as he dragged the Japanese man forcefully. "Let's welcome them back," he said with a smile.

"Tch," Kanda didn't want to and it was very obvious in his response.

"Please?" Allen pleaded, still dragging the taller exorcist.

Kanda sighed, knowing that Allen will never stop pleading until the boy gets want he wants. "Fine," Kanda agreed. "But you're dragging me in the wrong way, baka Moyashi," he informed the boy with a smirk, making Allen stop walking and blush darkly again.

FF

"BaKanda, my hand is already sweating," Allen informed the Japanese man. Ever since they got here (at the entrance door of the Black Order), Kanda held his hand and never let it go. Well, just so you know guys, they have been waiting for more than thirty minutes which means Kanda has been holding his hand for more than thirty minutes also. "BaKanda!" Allen shouted when Kanda didn't even bother to respond.

"Tch," Kanda hissed as he gripped Allen's hand tighter.

"Why?" Allen asked as he looked at the Japanese man with big eyes. It seems to him that Kanda doesn't want to let him go.

Kanda looked back and smirked at the bean sprout. "I can hold it no matter how long I want, you said that, baka Moyashi," he reminded his bean sprout.

Allen completely forgot what he told the Japanese man. Well, it's his fault why Kanda is holding his hand— non-stop, so he doesn't have any right to complain. He smiled contentedly in his mind as he remembered that time, when Kanda got jealous because of Lenalee. He also gripped Kanda's hand that was holding his gently as he rested his head on Kanda's shoulder. "Why do you love me, Kanda?" Allen unexpectedly asked. He suddenly wanted to know why Kanda loves him. Well, they have to have something that could kill their boredom in waiting for the two so Allen thought it is okay to ask.

Kanda stared at Allen though he could only see the top of the boy's head. He thought of what he would answer but nothing came in his mind. "Tch," he said, looking away.

Allen moved in front of the Japanese man (who was still holding Allen's hand). "I want to know, Kanda, tell me," Allen said excitedly, looking up at Kanda with big eyes. He really wants to know why Kanda loves him.

Kanda looked at Allen again (this time, he can clearly see Allen's face and how excited the bean sprout is in knowing his reason why he loves this little exorcist). But how can he answer a question he, himself, doesn't know?

"Please?" Allen pleaded with such dazzling eyes.

Well, Kanda couldn't possibly refuse such a cute boy in front of him, could he? He embraced Allen gently with his one hand (the other was still not letting go of Allen's hand) and sighed heavily in his mind.

Allen, on the other hand, blushed darkly at the man's sudden action as he felt shivers went down his spine. He suddenly felt anxious, knowing that Kanda is about to say the words why the man loves him.

"I don't know why the hell I fell for you, Moyashi. I hate naïve people and cursed ones like you. I hate people who couldn't keep their mouths shut— like you. I hate people who put their life for others— like you. In short, Moyashi, I hate people like you but…" Kanda thought of a word to say. "You're an exception. Moyashi, you're the one who made me feel this way so you should know the answer."

"Me?" Allen responded as he pulled away from the warm embrace. "But I didn't do anything," he said honestly.

The two were silent for a moment because Allen is thinking deeply while Kanda just stares at him. They were interrupted when the entrance door opened. Allen's and Kanda's attention were drawn by this and the two stared at the door as it revealed four persons.

Lavi was carrying Nathan who was sleeping and resting his head on the Rabbit's shoulder. Timothy was walking cheerfully even though it was already too late in the evening and Emilia never averted her eyes from the little thief.

"Welcome home," Allen greeted with a smile.

"Tadaima," Lavi said.

Nathan woke up when he heard Allen's voice. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face his Onii-san. "I'm home," he said as he got down from Lavi and stood up.

"Yuu!" Lavi shouted as he went near the Japanese exorcist. "I missed you!" he said as he hugged Kanda forcefully.

Kanda's brows twitched again with anger. "Baka Usagi. Get off me," he said as he held his Mugen, ready to cut the Rabbit.

Lavi get off from Kanda as a sweat dropped on the side of his cheek.

"Handsome," Emilia whispered and her heart-shaped eyes were looking at Kanda, hearts floating behind her.

Hearing Emilia's word, Timothy looked at his tutor, and then at the man she was looking at. He saw and walked in front of the Japanese man. He looked up at Kanda (Kanda is too tall for a short kid like him). "Yuu!" he shouted at the long-haired exorcist. (He knows Kanda's name because Lavi called Kanda that.)

Kanda looked angrily at the little kid who dared to call him by his name. His frown vanished quickly when he saw Timothy's face. "Alma?" he said subconsciously. The boy looks like Alma (for me, haha).

Lavi was surprised when he heard Alma's name (well, Lavi knows Kanda's past, they're best friends). "Yuu, he is not Alma, he is Timothy," Lavi corrected Kanda.

Kanda blinked and realized that this kid is very impossible to be Alma. He killed Alma after all. "Fuck, Moyashi, let's sleep," he said. He got in a bad mood, remembering his past. He looked at the bean sprout when his lover didn't even bother responding to him. He frowned angrily again when he saw Allen holding Nathan's both hands (well, Kanda subconsciously let go of Allen's hand earlier when he saw Timothy) and smiling at the boy with gratitude (Nathan gave Allen the gift). "MO-YA-SHI," Kanda called, putting stress in every syllable of Allen's pet name. Dark aura spread quickly and widely around them.

Feeling Kanda's dark aura, Allen looked at his lover and suddenly felt nervous when he realized what he was doing. He quickly let go of Nathan's hand and looked back at the boy. "We will sleep now, you too, Nathan-kun, goodnight, take care, sleep and rest well, ok?" he said fast.

"Ok, Onii-san," Nathan answered with a smile.

After hearing Nathan's answer, Allen quickly ran to Kanda and held the Japanese man's hand. "We're going Lavi, you two, I'll introduce myself tomorrow, sorry, goodnight," Allen said then dragged Kanda away.

The four just stared at them as they left.

When Allen and Kanda were far from those four, Allen stopped walking and turned to face Kanda, letting the Japanese exorcist see the light blush on his face. "I-I forgot the way," he said shyly.

"Don't show me that face, Moyashi, I'm mad," Kanda said when he saw Allen's cute face.

"Huh?" Allen couldn't believe what he heard. Did Kanda just say he didn't want to see Allen's face? (Well, Allen thinks that way because he always shows the Japanese man his usual face) "I'm sorry, Kanda, Nathan gave me a homecoming gift, that's why I was holding his hands. I'm really sorry, Kanda," he apologized sincerely.

But Kanda didn't give any response to the boy. He got mad because he just remembered Alma. Then, he saw Allen holding Nathan's hands… _Fuck._ He looked away from the bean sprout.

Seeing this, Allen frowned sadly. "Please don't say you don't want to see my face," he said, clutching Kanda's coat tightly.

Kanda couldn't help but smile because of his beloved's innocence. "Baka Moyashi," he whispered as he hugged Allen gently. "That's not what I mean," he said. He didn't really mean that he doesn't want to see Allen's face. It's just that when he sees the boy's face, his angriness vanishes quickly.

"But you said it," Allen said, looking at Kanda.

"Moyashi, you're really innocent," Kanda said as he cupped Allen's cheek, making the boy blush lightly. "And beautiful," he added then kissed the bean sprout's lips hungrily.

"Kanda…" Allen whispered surprised at Kanda's action. "What are—,"

"Shh…" Kanda shut Allen's mouth by capturing the boy's lips again. He pushed Allen to the wall first before roaming his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

Allen's clung to Kanda's sleeves tightly with both hands as he felt the Japanese man's tongue slowly but intensely tasting every part of his mouth. He blushed darkly and he couldn't breathe. Kanda is such a good kisser. He sighed contentedly in his mind when Kanda sucked his lower lip which means that Kanda is about to end the kiss. It's not that he doesn't like it. It just feels like he's going to die if the kiss continues longer.

Kanda stared at the flushed face of Allen. The boy also looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and he smirk with arrogance.

"BaKanda, you really like doing this to me," Allen said as he hugged Kanda. He rested his head on the taller man's shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing.

* * *

><p>Lavi was sitting on Nathan's bed. "Goodnight, kid," Lavi said as he removed the strands of hair that covered Nathan's face who was lying on the bed comfortably.<p>

"You're not going to sleep with me, Lavi-san?" Nathan asked the Bookman Jr.

Lavi got surprised at the boy's question. "N-No," he answered with a smile._ Bookman will surely scold me if I attach myself to you too much. _"Goodnight," he said again, giving Nathan a quick kiss on the forehead then on the lips.

"Goodnight, Lavi-san," Nathan told Lavi.

Lavi stood and held the door knob. But before he could twist it, he turned his head to look at Nathan again. _Leave or stay with this kid a little longer? _Surely, Bookman will not allow Lavi to stick with Nathan anymore because Nathan will definitely be used to the life of an exorcist here in the Order in the next few days. "Kid," he called Nathan as he sat on the bed again. He pulled Nathan up and made the boy straddle his lap.

"Why, Lavi-san?" Nathan asked as he rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. He's already tired because of the long trip and he really wanted to sleep now.

_Kiss for one last time? _Lavi lifted Nathan's face, making the boy look at him directly in the eyes.

Nathan stared at Lavi with confusion. Lavi suddenly became so passionate to him. "Lavi-san?" he whispered, blushing lightly as he saw the older exorcist's eyes looking only at him.

"I like you," Lavi said before kissing Nathan passionately on the lips. He could hear Nathan's cute moans as he dominated the boy's mouth. Lavi couldn't get enough of this so he moved his right hand at the back of Nathan's head to deepen the kiss more while his other hand hugged Nathan tightly so he could feel more of the younger exorcist's body heat.

"Ngh!" Nathan whimpered when Lavi bit his lip hardly, causing a little amount of blood to flow down his chin. Tears fell down his eyes as he felt the pain. He clutched Lavi's sleeves tightly with both hands and tried to push Lavi away from him. Lavi is kissing him so roughly that it hurts him. He wanted Lavi to stop kissing him now.

The kiss lasted longer than what Lavi intended. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at panting kid. He was surprised when he saw Nathan crying, with a little amount of blood just below the boy's chin. _Crap! I was rough._

"No more, Lavi-san…" Nathan whispered, looking at the older exorcist with teary eyes.

Lavi closed his eyes. He sighed deeply first before looking at Nathan again. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he wiped Nathan's tears (also the blood) away with his thumb.

"What's wrong, Lavi-san?" Nathan asked, cupping Lavi's cheeks with his small hands so he could see the older man's face clearly. Lavi is acting strange.

"What if I leave you, kid?" Lavi asked out of the blue.

"Huh? No…" Nathan said, surprised at Lavi's sudden question. "You're not going to leave me, right? You said you like me… I like you too, Lavi-san. You won't leave me… you won't…" Nathan answered, scared if Lavi will truly leave him.

Lavi smiled at how Nathan answered. It was very obvious that the boy didn't want him to leave. "I was just asking," he said before burying his face on Nathan's neck. "I like you," he breathed against Nathan's neck, sending shivers to the kid. He kissed the young exorcist's neck before sucking on it lightly.

"Haah…" Nathan moaned cutely. He gripped Lavi's hair tightly but carefully (so he wouldn't hurt Lavi) with both hands. "L-Lavi-san… nnn… A-Are you a…v-vampire?"

Hearing Nathan's question, Lavi smiled as he tried to leave a mark on Nathan's pale skin. Once done, he looked at Nathan again. He smirked when he saw the boy's flushed face. Then, he looked at the mark he just left and touched it lightly, making Nathan shiver. _Mine. _The Bookman Jr. hugged Nathan gently. "Sleep," he commanded.

Nathan smiled and rested his head on Lavi's shoulder then, he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Lavi-san," he managed to say before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight."

Lavi stayed there for a while before laying Nathan carefully on the bed. Then he went out of Nathan's room.

…

"Aren't you getting a little too close to that kid?" Bookman suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making Lavi still for a moment.

Lavi was just a few meters away from Nathan's room when Bookman appeared— which means the Old Panda was watching him. "I'm just playing around, Old Panda" he told the Bookman.

This is what he was trying to avoid— to be caught by the Bookman. Good thing, his playboy personality can be used as an excuse.

"That'd better be true, Lavi," Bookman told the red-haired exorcist.

FF

Lavi went to his room and quickly threw himself on the bed. He faced the ceiling and thought deeply.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, wake up!" Allen shouted. He was sitting on Kanda's stomach and trying to pull his lover up. Komui wants to see them in the office but this Japanese man here wouldn't wake up. "Kanda!" he shouted again as he pinched his beloved's nose.<p>

Kanda opened his eyes angrily and held the hand that was pinching his nose, preventing him from breathing. He glared at his bean sprout who was very loud this morning. He, then, rolled over and pushed the Moyashi down on the bed. (Now, he was on top) Kanda's left hand was still holding Allen's while his other hand was on the pillow, just beside Allen's face for support. He stared at the bean sprout with his intense eyes.

Allen blushed as he felt his heart skipped a beat (Kanda's face is too close to his). He stared at Kanda with his big eyes and waited for what the older man has to say. He bit his lip when he felt the strands of Kanda's hair touched his neck and face.

"When will you heal, Moyashi?" Kanda whispered before sucking Allen's neck.

"Ah!" Allen moaned, surprised at Kanda's sudden action. "B-BaKanda… you… pervert… ah…" he breathed, knowing what Kanda means. (Me: Allen, you're improving!)

Kanda just ignored Allen's words. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt impatiently.

"Kanda… K-Komui-san's waiting…" Allen informed the Japanese exorcist.

"Who is more important, Moyashi?" Kanda asked against the bean sprout's neck, sending shivers to Allen.

"B-BaKanda, don't… haaah…" Allen moaned when he felt Kanda's hands wandering from his chest down his to his stomach. "Kanda, Komui-san's going to scold us— ah! No… don't play with my ni- ah! Kanda… please…"

Kanda just stared at Allen as his hands played with the bean sprout's nipples. He was enjoying every response Allen would make every time he teases the boy.

"Stop now, Kanda…" Allen said while he held Kanda's wrists with both hands, trying to stop Kanda's hands from teasing him. "Please…" he pleaded, looking at Kanda directly in the eyes.

"Just a little more, Allen," Kanda said as he kissed the side of Allen's eye. Allen was about to cry but he really didn't want to stop now.

"Just… Just a little more, Kanda… just little, ok?" Allen agreed, closing his eyes to feel more of the pleasure Kanda was giving him.

FF

"Moyashi," Kanda called his lover. They were sitting on the sofa in Komui's office. Komui just scolded both of them.

"Hmp!" Allen looked at Nathan (who was sitting beside him, Komui said it) to avoid meeting his lover's eyes. He got mad at his lover because Kanda's 'just a little more' took so long. Exactly what does little mean to Kanda?

All the other exorcists and some scientists were also called here. Even Cross is here. Bookman and Lavi were standing near the wall.

"You're all here because there's information you all need to know," Komui started. "It may not be important for others but still, you should know about it."

"Hmmm… What could it be, Kanda?" Allen whispered to his lover as he looked at Kanda.

Kanda looked back at him with annoyed eyes. Allen just forgot that he is mad at Kanda.

Allen stared at Kanda with confusion. Why was Kanda looking at him like that? "Eh? Waah! I'm mad at you!" he shouted as he pushed Kanda.

"Idiot pupil!" Cross shouted as he looked at Allen angrily. "Be serious here, it's about you," he told the boy.

_Me? _Allen bowed his head and thought deeply. _Did I do something wrong? Or is it me— having the memories of the Noah?_ He suddenly felt anxious, not knowing what that information is.

Knowing what is going on in Allen's mind, Kanda held his beloved's hand to comfort the boy. Allen just gripped Kanda's hand as a response.

"Listen," Cross said seriously, catching all the attention. He looked at Allen seriously then to Nathan. He sighed first before opening his mouth to talk. "Allen, Nathan is your younger brother."


	18. Chapter 18

**In the previous chapter**

**"Idiot pupil!" Cross shouted as he looked at Allen angrily. "Be serious here, it's about you," he told the boy.**

_**Me? **_**Allen bowed his head and thought deeply. **_**Did I do something wrong? Or is it me— having the memories of the Noah?**_** He suddenly felt anxious, not knowing what that information is.**

**Knowing what is going on in Allen's mind, Kanda held his beloved's hand to comfort the boy. Allen just gripped Kanda's hand as a response.**

**"Listen," Cross said seriously, catching all the attention. He looked at Allen seriously then to Nathan. He sighed first before opening his mouth to talk. "Allen, Nathan is your younger brother."**

Lost (chapter 18) Yullen

Because of the said words, Allen's eyes widened as he felt his heart skipped a beat. Allen wouldn't believe those words. He will never believe those words. Something like that would never be true, right? Who would believe his master? No one. No one. Cross has no proof. Even Mana, the person who adopted him, doesn't know his parents so how can a person whom he just met after Mana died say something as impossible as that? His parents hate him so much that they might have erased every evidence about Allen, being a part of their life. "Don't joke about something like that, it's not funny," Allen said seriously as he looked at his Master.

Cross stared at Allen with annoyance. Surely, Allen wouldn't easily believe him but saying that what he said was a joke when the atmosphere was so serious is stupidity. "Idiot pupil, it's the truth," he informed Allen before looking at his other idiot pupil. "Nathan, tell him about your lost brother," he commanded Nathan, so he can prove to his idiot pupils that they are siblings. Well, he hadn't told Nathan about Allen, being his brother.

Nathan looked at his Master, then at Allen with worried eyes. He bowed his head and exhaled heavily before he started. "True, I have a lost brother. B-But Onii-san… I mean Walker-san is not him," he said as he looked at Cross again. "Mama told me that my brother has a red left arm and a cross at the back of his left hand. Oni— Walker-san doesn't have one," he added. "Be—."

"SHUT UP!" Allen suddenly shouted, startling Nathan. He couldn't take what he was hearing. Nathan hasn't seen his left arm before but the boy could describe it already. Maybe, his Master and Nathan set this up. This is not true.

Nathan looked at Allen and saw his Onii-san's pissed expression. "Onii—."

"Don't call me that!" Allen shouted again. He is pissed— really, really pissed. There is no way this is all true… no way. "Stop already," he whispered. _Stop lying…_Surely, he likes Nathan, that's a fact. But Nathan is a good boy… There's no way Nathan has a brother like him.

Nathan bowed his head again as he felt scared because of Allen's loud voice. He was just explaining to his Master but Allen got mad at him. Honestly, he wants Allen to be his brother but he never thought that Allen is his brother. Allen is just too kind to be his sibling. It's very impossible that he is Allen's younger brother. Maybe… that's the reason why the older exorcist got mad at him. With that thought, Nathan let his tears form in his eyes. He really likes Allen.

"Idiot pupil, don't cry there. Continue," he commanded Nathan. "Allen, listen to him, you idiot," he said.

Allen only frowned as a response while Nathan has his second thoughts of continuing. He didn't want to make Allen angrier.

"CONTINUE," Cross scared his pupil.

Nathan twitched as he heard his Master's intense voice. "Y-Yes," he quickly answered. He really didn't want to continue but he has to or else his master will surely punish him. "B-Before Master took me away from home, Mama and Papa told me to search for my brother. They are really sorry for what they did. They said that I should go with Master because there'd be more chances in finding my brother. They abandoned him when he was just a baby and now they really wanted to be forgiven. So even if I didn't want to go, I went with Master. Master, you told me that you'll help me find my brother. But you never did anything. And if Walker-san is really my brother, why didn't you tell me earlier? You're lying, Master," he said as he looked at his Master.

Cross ignored the last part of Nathan's words and looked at Allen. "Allen, show him. You know what I'm talking about," Cross commanded again.

"Hn, even if I show him, I will still not believe it. That is not enough proof," Allen smirked at his Master.

"Neah started watching you when you were still in your mother's womb. He knew then, that you are his successor. And of course, Mana knew that as well. You can watch it on Tim if you want proof. Neah created Tim after all," Cross suddenly said to the boy as he got pissed. That is the truth. He had watched everything about Allen.

Allen was shocked at the said words. If everything about him was on Tim, then that would be really true. His master told him before that Tim isn't his or the Order's. Cross didn't make Tim so maybe Neah really created Timcanpy. It's just like the golem lero of Millennium Earl— they have their own minds. "That's not true," Allen whispered as he stood up. What hurts him the most now is not his Master or Nathan lying to him… but it was Mana who knew everything from the start yet his foster father hid it from him. "Not true…" he repeated as he took a step out but unexpectedly bumped Kanda who was blocking his way. "Kanda…" he whispered as he stared at Kanda with teary eyes.

"It's true. You know it. Don't run away," Kanda told his beloved. "You felt it right from the start. Stop running away. Just accept it," he said as he unbuttoned Allen's shirt.

Allen didn't stop nor resist Kanda's actions. He just stared at his lover with uncertainties. It's true that he felt Nathan in his heart right from the very start— when his heart skipped a beat when Nathan suddenly hugged him and when he couldn't move and when he couldn't say no all because of Nathan. But Nathan would not want him to be his brother. "But Kanda… Nathan—."

"Likes you back," Kanda continued Allen's words. He knows what is going on in his bean sprout's mind. He knows vey well why Allen isn't accepting this at all. Allen is just too easy to read. Allen is too pessimistic when people talk about family.

"But—"

"It will be fine," Kanda assured as he removed the left side of Allen's shirt, revealing the boy's deformed arm.

Nathan stared at Allen's left arm with amazement. He couldn't believe it. Allen has his brother's arm. Then Allen is really his…

"You're brothers, you're siblings," Cross said again to the two white-haired exorcists.

"Look at Nathan, Allen," Kanda whispered to his Moyashi.

Allen obeyed Kanda. He turned to face Nathan— his brother, who was standing up at the moment.

Nathan stared at his Onii-san. He wants to hug Allen but Kanda will surely kill him. But he really wants to do it. He really wants to feel a brother's warm embrace. He wants to feel Allen's calming embrace… just like before. "Kanda-san?" Nathan whispered, not knowing where to start. He wants to ask permission from the Japanese exorcist but he's scared.

"Tch," Kanda smirk, giving Nathan the permission to do it. These two bean sprouts are really easy to read. But really, Nathan didn't have to ask permission from him because they are brothers. Nathan should know his rights.

"T-Thank you," Nathan smiled and thanked Kanda before jumping to Allen. He hugged Allen tightly and closed his eyes to feel more of his brother's presence.

Allen hugged Nathan back with a smile. Nathan's hug never fails to make his heart skip a beat. He hugged Nathan tighter, knowing that he has a family on his side. This little kid is his brother. Nathan is his brother. "Nathan," he called the boy as he looked at him.

Nathan looked back at Allen. "Onii-san?"

"It's Allen-niisan," Allen corrected Nathan.

Nathan suddenly blushed. Allen just gave him the permission to call his brother by the name. "I… I'm shy," he whispered as he pulled away from the hug. He covered his flushed cheeks with both hands.

Allen stared and smiled at Nathan again. Nathan is adorable. His little brother covers his cheeks… just the cheeks. He just looks so cute doing that.

Kanda just smirked. Nathan's actions are like Allen's. But Allen is cuter and sexier.

_That is so like you, kid. _Lavi smiled secretly in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, I will sleep with Nathan tonight," Allen said as he sat on the Japanese man's bed.<p>

Hearing those words, Kanda frowned. "You won't," he answered intensely as he pointed his Mugen at Allen's forehead.

Allen got surprised at Kanda's sudden action. "K-Kanda, you idiot!" he shouted as he backed himself then, hit the wall behind him. Honestly, who would point their weapon at their own lover?

Kanda kneeled on the bed, still pointing his Mugen at the bean sprout. Using his sword, he unbuttoned Allen's shirt (Well, Kanda was actually tearing Allen's shirt).

"K-Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen asked as he tried to sink himself to the wall. Kanda is gliding his Mugen on Allen's chest. "Are you… Are you going to kill me… K-Kanda?" Allen gulped nervously. This is the sword that stabbed him after all.

Using the back of his sword, Kanda lifted Allen's chin up, making the boy look at him directly in the eyes. He stared at the bean sprout who was staring at him with fear. "Damn," he cursed as he withdrew his Mugen.

"Kanda?" Allen called his beloved as he felt his heart at ease. "Why?" he asked.

Kanda sat beside Allen and rested his back on the wall. He exhaled heavily.

Allen frowned at Kanda when he felt that the Japanese exorcist ignores all his questions. "What's wrong, Kanda? I'm asking you. You should answer me, idiot Kanda!" Allen pouted as he glared at Kanda.

Kanda stared at Allen first before pinching the boy's lips with his fingers. "Your lips… always pout. Are you seducing me, Moyashi?"

Allen blushed unexpectedly. Pouting was never a way to seduce someone. Getting angry, Allen kneeled in front of Kanda and imprisoned the Japanese exorcist with his both arms. "I'm seriously asking you, Kanda," he repeated looking at his lover intensely in the eyes.

Kanda smirked at Allen. An uke acting like a seme is surely funny. "Baka Moyashi," he said as he hugged the boy, making Allen straddle his lap.

"BaKanda, why are you smirking? Are you making fun of me again?" Allen asked as he rested his head on Kanda's shoulder. It's really making him feel lonely when Kanda always makes fun of him. He always tries to avoid fighting Kanda but Kanda always tries to start it.

Kanda combed the back of Allen's hair gently. Well, he could feel it. Allen will truly be mad if he won't say it. "I'm not making fun of you," Kanda answered as he looked up at the ceiling. "I just can't believe I got jealous because of your younger brother, it's annoying," he said to Allen.

Hearing the said words, Allen chuckled cutely.

"Baka Moyashi, what are you laughing at?" Kanda asked as he pulled away from the hug and glared at his bean sprout.

Allen just smiled at his lover and cupped Kanda's cheek with both hands. "You're just cute, Kanda," Allen said.

Kanda frowned angrily at the said words. There's no way he is cute. He was never cute. "Baka Moyashi, let's see who is cute," he said as he pushed Allen on the bed. He got insulted.

"Waahhh! Kanda! I'm just kidding… kidding! Ah! No… haah…"

* * *

><p>"Allen-niisan, can I really sleep here?" Nathan asked as he tightly hugged the pillow he brought here. He was sitting on his brother's bed. Allen was changing his clothes (Kanda just ripped his shirt). "Won't Kanda-san get mad at me?"<p>

A dark shade of pink was formed on Allen's pale cheek quickly when he heard his lover's name. Kanda tore his shirt earlier even though he knows very well that Allen didn't bring his exorcist coat. So what Allen did was wear Kanda's coat even though it's big for him. He wouldn't walk in the corridors of the HQ half-naked… not when he has kiss marks all over his body. "Its fine," Allen said as he sat beside his little brother. This will be a punishment for Kanda also. Kanda always attacks him.

"Thank you, Allen-niisan. I thought you wouldn't want me to be your brother but then you accepted me. I really thank you, Allen-niisan. You're really kind," Nathan told the older exorcist.

Allen patted the top of Nathan's head. They are really the same. "I like you. You shouldn't think that way," Allen said with a smile. "Hey, can you tell me about you and our parents? You said that our parents were really sorry for what they did to me. Can you tell what happened, Nathan? Why did they feel that way?" he asked Nathan.

"Ahh… yeah," Nathan answered. "I really love our parents, Nii-san. They're always there for me. They never left me. We were so happy 'til Mama got sick. Well, the doctor said that she doesn't have much time to live. A year or two. That's what he said. I was so lonely then because Mama is still young to die," Nathan said. He looked at his brother and smiled at him. "Mama and Papa married at a young age. Mama gave birth to you when she was just 16. Papa was 18 back then. That's what they told me."

"When did you know you have an elder brother?" Allen asked the boy.

"I… I always thought I was the only son. They only told me the truth when Mama's disease worsened… when she couldn't even get up from bed. They said that that was the punishment for the sin they had committed. I asked them where my brother is but they couldn't give me an answer. They didn't want to tell me what happened. That was when I met Master. Master was so kind to me so I let him visit Mama. I was surprised when he knew what happened to my brother. True that I told him I have a brother, but I didn't say anything about how our parents didn't want to tell me where he is. Master told our parents that he would help them find my brother. But only if I'll go with him. Mama and Papa didn't force me to go but I can see in their eyes that they really want to be forgiven. So I… went with Master," Nathan explained continuously.

"You love our parents so much, don't you?" Allen asked as he rested his arm across Nathan's shoulder.

"Y-Yes. Do you hate them, Allen-niisan?" Nathan asked with a sad frown. He didn't want Allen to hate their parents. But that would be so selfish to ask. Their parents abandoned Allen without any hesitations even though Allen was just a baby.

"I can't say I hate them. I'm old enough to think that way. Well, I met Mana because of them so I really can't say I hate them but…" Allen said but paused to look at Nathan. He lifted his younger brother's chin using his thumb, making the boy look at him directly in the eyes. "I can't say I love them either. Please understand that, Nathan," Allen said.

Nathan smiled at the said words. There's no doubt he got such a good brother. "T-Thank you, Nii-san," he thanked the older exorcist in front of him. His brother seems to have white wings behind him like an angel.

"Now tell me what Shisho did to you when you were traveling with him. I'll get your revenge," Allen said with his evil smile.

"A-Allen-niisan?" Nathan suddenly felt nervous. The white wings were gone and now his brother got an evil smile. (Me: Allen, you shouldn't show Nathan your evil side!)

* * *

><p>Lavi walked in the corridors of HQ with a gloomy expression on his face. He has a very big problem… And he doesn't know what to do. He let out a big sigh before seeing his best friend sitting outside his own room (Kanda's room) with a gloomy expression also. "Yuu!" he shouted as he ran and sat beside the Japanese exorcist.<p>

"I told you not to call me that," Kanda said as he glared at Lavi.

"Hn, not with Allen tonight, huh? Have you seen Nathan?" Lavi asked the Japanese man.

"Tch," Kanda looked away from the Rabbit still with a frown on his face. That was exactly the reason why he isn't with Allen tonight. "They're sleeping together," he answered.

"Ohh… so that's why," Lavi whispered. That's why Kanda had a gloomy expression on his face. Then maybe, it's alright to talk to the Japanese now about his problem since Kanda had nothing to do. "Yuu, can I talk to you?" Lavi asked permission.

"Tch, you're already talking," Kanda answered coldly.

Lavi thought of words to start. But it's really hard to tell Kanda about his feelings… so where should he start, really? "How do you feel when you're with Allen, Yuu?" he asked with a nervous smile on his face. Surely, Kanda will be mad at him because of that question.

Kanda blushed because of the question. Why would Lavi want to know about something like that? True, Lavi is his best friend but asking something like that is not like him at all. Lavi has something he wants to ask but the rabbit just don't know how to say it straightforwardly. "Baka Usagi, get straight to the point, tch," Kanda frowned.

"I'm serious, Yuu. How did you know that love is what you feel for Allen?" Lavi asked seriously at his best friend. Truth to be told, he's really confused at what he is feeling right now. It just doesn't feel right.

Kanda stared at Lavi. He observed the Bookman Jr. thoroughly. He smirked maliciously when he found out why Lavi is acting strange. "Tch, so you like the bean sprout II that much," Kanda said, seeing right through Lavi.

"What? I didn't say— how did you know, Yuu?" Lavi asked the Japanese exorcist. There's no way Kanda would know it that easily. Bookmen are good at pretending.

"You can't hide anything from a best friend, you said it, baka Usagi," Kanda told the Bookman Jr.

Lavi smirked at the said words. That was the first time Kanda said that he was his best friend. Well, Allen could really make Kanda be more honest. "It's not good for a Bookman, Yuu. How do I stop this?" Lavi asked with his playful tone, but still, he is serious.

"Bookmen are still human, baka Usagi. There's no way having some feelings isn't good," Kanda informed Lavi.

"But Bookmen are different, Yuu. We treat humans as a small piece of history. Bookmen don't need love and emotions," Lavi said seriously. Kanda just doesn't get him.

"Tch, if you don't have a heart, that might be true, baka Usagi. No matter how you look at it, Bookman's principles are impossible. You're a human, baka Usagi. God created us with emotions. Even your old Panda has someone he cares for. You just don't see it," Kanda told the rabbit coldly.

"So what you are saying is that it is okay for me to love the kid. But would that be really alright?" Lavi asked again.

"Tch. You're not an idiot, Lavi. You know it," Kanda said.

_Maybe Yuu is right. They say once you've felt it, it never stops. _"Hn, Thank you, Yuu," Lavi thanked Kanda. He grinned happily when he remembered something he also wants to ask. "So how many times have you two done it?"

* * *

><p>Kanda woke up early today. Well, because there was no bean sprout beside him last night to hug and comfort him. Now, he is waiting in front of the bean sprout's room. He wanted to see Allen now, but he'll have to wait 'til Nathan get out of there.<p>

"I'm going now, Allen-niisan, thank you."

Finally, Kanda heard those words and saw the door opened.

Nathan walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was about to walk to his room when he saw the Japanese exorcist. "K-Kanda-san," he mumbled. "G-Good morning," he greeted as he bowed his head.

Kanda attempted to greet the boy back but Nathan suddenly ran away quickly, hugging the pillow tightly. _Scared huh? _Kanda smirked before walking inside Allen's room. The bean sprout didn't notice him so Kanda closed the door quietly behind him. (Allen was currently wearing his exorcist coat) Kanda leaned his back to the door as he waited for Allen to be aware of his presence.

When Allen was done buttoning his coat, he turned around and was surprised to see his Japanese lover. "Kanda!" he shouted as he hugged Kanda tightly. He's really, really happy to see Kanda.

Kanda smirked at how Allen reacted and hugged the boy back. "Miss me, Moyashi?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," Allen answered honestly as he looked at Kanda. "Good morning, Kanda," he greeted his lover.

"Good morning," Kanda greeted back before giving his bean sprout an intense kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>Nathan quickly ran to his room. He is really scared of Kanda. He was near to his room when he suddenly bumped someone, causing him to fall on the floor. "Oww," Nathan hissed.<p>

"In a hurry, kid?" Lavi asked as he lent his hand to the boy.

Nathan looked at Lavi. "Lavi-san, good morning," he said with a smile as he took the Bookman's hand.

"Good morning," Lavi greeted back.

FF

"Lavi-san, don't look," Nathan said (his back was facing Lavi).

"I'm not looking," Lavi lied. He was actually getting excited to see Nathan change clothes. He has never seen Nathan's body before.

"Don't lie, Lavi-san," Nathan pouted with a blush on his face. He told the older man to just wait outside because he's going to change clothes but Lavi insisted on coming inside. He can't say no to elders, right? He's a good boy, after all. Nathan removed his shirt, then his pants, leaving only his boxers.

Lavi stared at Nathan's pale and sexy body. "You're beautiful, kid," he whispered subconsciously, adoring the angel in front of him.

Hearing the said words, Nathan blushed darker. He was never beautiful. No one had told him that, only his parents. But he never believed it, because he is short and not beautiful. Is Lavi insulting him? Nathan turned around and saw the older exorcist looking at him. "You're a liar, Lavi-san, I told you not to look," he pouted as he went near the Bookman Jr. He covered Lavi's eyes with his own bandana. "Don't take it off, Lavi-san, I'm looking at you," he demanded as he wore his clothes quickly.

"Geez kid, you're no fun," Lavi sighed as he waited for the boy to finish dressing— without peeking.

* * *

><p>"K-Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen panicked when Kanda suddenly pushed him down on bed. Kanda undressed him and now, he's only wearing his boxers. And for an unknown reason, Kanda tied his wrists above his head. (Well, who wouldn't panic when you're in that situation?) "Kanda?" Allen called as he looked at his beloved.<p>

"Body inspection," Kanda answered seriously as he investigated Allen's body. "What's this, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he saw a red mark on the boy's chest. He touched every red mark on Allen's body making the boy moan cutely. "And this, also? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This? This?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Kanda, you're not serious, are you?" Allen asked as he tried to free his wrists.

"I'm serious," Kanda answered seriously as he looked at Allen fiercely in the eyes.

Allen couldn't believe it. Kanda is really serious. Allen frowned and got pissed because of the said words. "BaKanda!" Allen shouted as he activated his innocence to free himself. Once he had freed his wrists, he deactivated his innocence and cupped Kanda's cheeks with both hands. (Kanda was on top of him) "Kanda, you're an idiot. You did these to me yesterday," Allen said with a smile.

Kanda blinked. _No way._

Allen grinned cutely at Kanda. "I really love you, Kanda," he said as he sat. He straddled Kanda and kissed the Japanese man's neck. "I'll put mine here," he said before sucking the older exorcist's neck.

"Moyashi, that's impossible," Kanda said as he touched Allen's hair. "That won't leave a mark."

Hearing the said words, Allen stopped sucking Kanda's neck and looked at his beloved with confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"It will just heal," Kanda answered.

"But I want to…" Allen whispered and pouted sadly at the older exorcist. He really wanted to mark Kanda that Kanda is his. But that's impossible.

"Tch." Seeing the sad expression on Allen's face, Kanda leaned his face near Allen's ear and whispered something that made the bean sprout blush. "You're satisfied now, Moyashi?" he asked.

"You won't do that, liar!" Allen shouted, still with a blush on his face. Kanda will never do something like that for him. But he would be really happy if Kanda would do it.

"I will, if you want me to. And it looks like you do," Kanda said with a smirk.

"B-BaKanda," Allen whispered as he looked away from the Japanese exorcist, still with a blush on his face.

"YUU! How long are you going to torture Moyashi-chan? We're hungry!" A voice shouted from the outside. It was obviously Lavi's voice.

"Tch," Kanda hissed with a frown.

FF After eating.

The four were walking down the hallways of HQ. Nathan and Allen walked beside each other while Kanda and Lavi were behind them.

"Why are you so scared of Kanda, Nathan?" Allen asked the boy.

Nathan looked at Kanda at the back nervously then at Allen, then he bowed his head. "Ahmn… B-Because Allen-niisan, I saw red marks on your body last night, right? You told me Kanda-san did it. There were so many red… Kanda-san is really scary. He did those to you. And even Lavi-san said earlier about how long Kanda-san is going to torture you… So Kanda-san is really, really scary," Nathan answered innocently.

Allen was silenced at Nathan's answer. Nathan is too innocent.

"Yuu, haha, is that the self-control you're telling me last night? Hahaha," Lavi laughed at Kanda.

"Tch," Kanda only frowned. "You're one to talk. But I can also see a red mark on the kid's neck," he smirked at Lavi. "Self-control, huh?" Kanda said with arrogance.

Hearing the said words, Allen stopped walking (and so did the three) and moved in front of Nathan. He stared at Nathan's neck and saw a kiss mark on it. "Who did this to you, Nathan?" he asked angrily, touching the kiss mark on Nathan's neck.

"Huh?"

Nathan surely didn't get what Allen said. Allen thought of a word to say that wouldn't ruin his little brother's innocence. "You have a red mark here," Allen explained.

Nathan thought of why he had a red mark on his neck. "Oh! I know," Nathan answered with a smile. Lavi's sweat dropped because of that. "Lavi-san became a vampire the other night, when we arrived here. So he sucked my neck. He even bit my lip and it bled a little, Allen-niisan," he answered innocently.

_Oh God. Save me. _Lavi couldn't help but think of what will happen. Allen will surely kill him. But he didn't know that those two are siblings that time. (Me: Lavi, that's not an excuse!)

"Not attacking an innocent kid?" Kanda smirked at Lavi again.

"La-vi," Allen whispered, trying to stop himself from killing Lavi. "Baka Lavi!" he shouted as he activated his innocence.

Lavi ran quickly. Allen ran after him. Kanda ran after Allen. Nathan tried to run too but a voice called him.

"Nathan."

Nathan turned around to see who called him. It was Bookman. "G-Good morning," Nathan greeted.

"A Bookman shouldn't get close to anyone. Lavi is the next Bookman. Do you understand me, kid? I'd appreciate if you distance yourself a little from Lavi," Bookman told the boy straightforwardly.

Nathan felt a stab in his heart. Does Bookman want him to stay away from Lavi? "I…"

"I'm not asking you to stay away from him. It's just not good for a Bookman," Bookman said. It's not that he hates this kid. He just doesn't want Lavi to be a failure.

"I-I understand," Nathan answered.


	19. Chapter 19

**In the previous chapter **

**"Nathan."**

**Nathan turned around to see who called him. It was Bookman. "G-Good morning," Nathan greeted.**

**"A Bookman shouldn't get close to anyone. Lavi is the next Bookman. Do you understand me, kid? I'd appreciate if you distance yourself a little from Lavi," Bookman told the boy straightforwardly.**

**Nathan felt a stab in his heart. Does Bookman want him to stay away from Lavi? "I…"**

**"I'm not asking you to stay away from him. It's just not good for a Bookman," Bookman said. It's not that he hates this kid. He just doesn't want Lavi to be a failure.**

**"I-I understand," Nathan answered.**

Lost (chapter 19) Yullen

"LAVI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ! !" Allen shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran after the red-haired exorcist. Allen knows very well that Lavi is a playboy. Lavi is just playing with his cute, little brother and he will not allow that. He will not let anyone hurt his only brother.

"Listen to me first, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said while running fast. Allen just wouldn't stop chasing him. He could feel the bean sprout's evil side radiating.

"I won't forgive you, Lavi!" Allen yelled as he ran faster. He changed his innocence's form into cannon (Cross β) and pointed it at the running Bookman Jr. He just couldn't believe that Lavi would do that to Nathan. Nathan is just 14 and so innocent on top of that. Lavi surely knows how to use Nathan's innocence (purity) to fool his little brother.

"YUU! WHERE ARE YOU AT A TIME LIKE THIS! ?" Lavi shouted as he also ran faster. He couldn't believe it. Yuu is missing when Lavi needs him the most. _Baka Yuu. I'm going to kill you after Allen finished killing me._

Hearing the said words, Allen stopped running and deactivated his innocence. He turned around to see his beloved exorcist but surprisingly for him, Kanda was not there. _Eh? But he was just behind me… a while ago._

Lavi stopped running and he was panting heavily. He turned and saw Allen stilled at the moment. _Guess I won't have to kill Yuu. Just his name makes everything alright. _Lavi walked near the bean sprout and looked at the boy.

"Lavi, where is Kanda?" Allen asked as he looked back at the rabbit.

"Don't know," Lavi answered right away. Well, maybe Kanda gave him this opportunity to talk to Allen. Maybe that's why Kanda vanished suddenly. Kanda did tell him last night to talk to Allen about his feelings for Nathan after all.

"I will search for him," Allen said as he took one step but Lavi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Lavi?"

"Can I talk to you?" Lavi asked though a part of him was wondering how Allen suddenly forget about killing him. Allen was too desperate in killing him a while ago.

"But I have to find Kanda. He said he will never leave me. Maybe he got lost," Allen said seriously. He thinks that maybe, Kanda got lost that's why he wasn't able to catch up with them. (Me: Allen, you're the only one who gets lost!)

Lavi snickered at the said words. There's no way that arrogant, Japanese exorcist will be lost.

Allen frowned at Lavi. "What?" he asked, insulted at Lavi's response.

"Nothing. I'll help you find Yuu. You're always lost, right?" Lavi told Allen with a smile. Kanda did tell him about Allen's vulnerability in direction.

Allen stared at Lavi with suspicion though insulted at the said words. It seems that Lavi's smile has other meaning. "And?" he asked, waiting for the Rabbit's next words.

"Let's talk first," Lavi said with a hopeful smile. He wants to tell Allen about his feelings for Nathan. Allen is Nathan's brother so if Allen allows him to love the kid then he could… (Oh, Lavi, don't be so perverted)

Allen thought first if he would listen to this guy or just find his beloved. But he already forgot the way where they ran. And of course, Lavi knows the way. If he gets lost again and Kanda is 'lost' also, then, there'd be lesser chances of seeing each other. But if the Bookman Jr. knows where to find his 'lost' beloved, then it will be easier for him to see Kanda. "Ok," Allen agreed.

Lavi smiled with contentment. "So this is about me and your brother— Nathan," Lavi started.

Remembering his little brother, Allen grabbed Lavi's coat angrily and glared at the Bookman. "I won't let you hurt him, Lavi," Allen said intensely.

"Why would I hurt him? I love him," Lavi said seriously and honestly to the bean sprout.

Hearing Lavi's answer, Allen loosened his grip on the Bookman's coat. "You love my brother…" Allen whispered. "That's not true. You are a Bookman," he continued frowning a little.

"I know, and that's what makes it harder for me," Lavi said as he sat on the floor. "Bookman will surely know this soon. And he will not allow me to get near Nathan," Lavi pouted at Allen.

Allen looked at Lavi. "Then, shouldn't you be giving up now? That's a very big problem," he said. "Even if you are my friend and I allow you to love my cute, little brother, Bookman would still be a hindrance. Even if I allow you, that wouldn't change anything."

Lavi looked up at Allen. "That's why you should allow me to love him. So my problems would lessen. I won't give up," he informed the white- haired exorcist with a smile.

Allen blinked. Lavi surely knows how to manipulate people. He surely knows how to get what he wants. But Allen wouldn't allow such things to happen. Nathan is just a kid. "Don't make this hard for me, Lavi," Allen said when the red- haired exorcist showed him puppy eyes (or eye, since Lavi only shows one).

"Come on. Nathan likes me too. He said that. Try to ask him. We'll fight together in this. But if you really don't want Nathan to be hurt, then I, alone, will do it. And Nathan will just have to sit. Then, sooner, I will win Nathan. And we will be happy in the end. So Moyashi-chan, you should let me love him. I will definitely not hu—."

"FINE!" Allen shouted, already irritated by Lavi's voice. Lavi was explaining to him continuously, non-stop, so he just has to shut the exorcist and it really seems that the Bookman Jr. is serious. So maybe, it's fine. "It's fine. I'll let you. But… But don't force him if he doesn't want to, ok? Promise me, Lavi," he said.

"I promise," Lavi said with a smile but still serious.

FF

Allen stared at Kanda with teary eyes. Kanda had his back facing Allen and he was talking with a girl. There were hearts floating all around them (Allen could feel it).

Lavi stared at Kanda also with a smirk. Then, he turned his head to look at Allen… to see the boy's reaction at what he was seeing. It's obvious that Emilia has a crush on Kanda but Allen surely has other thoughts/ interpretation in his mind. It's obvious in his expression. _You are totally dead, Yuu. _"Moyashi-chan, I'll take my leave now. Bookman will surely scold me if I don't come back sooner," Lavi purposely whispered to the bean sprout so Kanda wouldn't be aware of his presence.

"Ok," Allen answered in a low voice, not averting his eyes from Kanda.

"Bye," Lavi said as he dashed away from them.

"Kanda," Allen called in a whisper as he tugged the back of the Japanese exorcist's coat.

Kanda turned around to face his beautiful Moyashi. Finally, Allen is here— which means he doesn't need to deal with these two newcomers anymore.

"Hi, I'm Emilia, and this is Timothy," Emilia introduced themselves as she bowed her head politely.

"I'm Allen Walker," Allen said as he bowed his head also.

"We'll be going now, Mr. Kanda, Mr. Walker. I have to teach Timothy," Emilia said politely as she bid her goodbye.

"Bye," Allen said while watching the two leave.

"Have you killed the Rabbit?" Kanda asked as he licked Allen's neck from behind, gripping the boy's arms.

Allen quickly pushed the Japanese exorcist away. "Don't touch me," he said, glaring at Kanda angrily.

Kanda just blinked at the boy. Allen seems to be mad at him with an unknown reason.

"You're really annoying, Kanda… I was looking all over for you and here, I found you flirting with that girl," Allen said angrily.

"Tch," Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist, making the boy move closer to him. "Why would I flirt?" he asked with his cool voice as he looked at the bean sprout directly in the eyes.

"I don't know but I saw you," the bean sprout answered as he tried to get out of the man's grip. He looked back at Kanda and saw the narrow eyes of Kanda staring at him also with annoyance. "There were hearts floating around the two of you," Allen pouted, still trying to free his wrist.

"I didn't see anything," Kanda answered innocently. He hadn't seen any hearts honestly.

"BaKanda, you're taking my words literally!" Allen told the exorcist. "I'm mad at you, let go of my hand," he demanded seriously. He is really irritated at what he saw.

Kanda gripped Allen's wrist tighter. "Why the hell are you mad at me, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, pissed already.

"I'm mad at you because you were flirting with that girl. And here, I thought you were lost because you weren't behind me when I was chasing Lavi so I looked for you. Then, I saw you with that girl. Who wouldn't be mad? Who wouldn't be irritated?" Allen shouted at the Japanese exorcist.

Kanda smirked. He doesn't know what he will say. Will he comment at the boy thinking that he is lost or concluding that he was flirting? "You're jealous, Moyashi, not irritated," Kanda emotionlessly corrected the bean sprout.

Allen pouted and blushed at the said words. "Whatever you call it doesn't matter! You stopped following me when you saw that girl! You cheater! Liar!" he shouted.

"Who was the one who bumped her and didn't even bother apologizing?" Kanda asked the boy. Yes, it was Allen who bumped the girl. It was Allen's fault that's why he wasn't able to catch up. He had to explain Allen's rudeness to that girl but he didn't apologize of course, that would be so unlike him at all.

"I… I did?" Allen asked unsurely, stilled at what the taller man said.

"Yes, baka Moyashi," Kanda answered.

Allen looked away from Kanda as he thought deeply. If it was his fault why Kanda was stocked in that place, then he doesn't have any right to be mad at Kanda. But Kanda didn't have to flirt with that girl. And those hearts… "You didn't have to flirt with Emilia-san!" he shouted loudly as he looked at his lover again.

Kanda stared at the bean sprout. Exactly how many times does he have to repeat to the bean sprout that he wasn't flirting? And flirting isn't like what he would do. What the hell is his bean sprout thinking? "Tch. I did not," Kanda said tiredly.

"You did flirt with Emilia-san. There were hearts all around you," Allen frowned and pouted at Kanda.

"There weren't any hearts. You're hallucinating, Moyashi," Kanda corrected the boy. Allen kept blabbering unnecessary words. He was actually getting bored when he was talking with Emilia. The girl just wouldn't stop asking questions about him (which he did not answer of course). He was trying so hard to get out of that conversation so why is Allen accusing him on flirting with her now?

Allen pushed Kanda to the wall. "I saw it," he pouted at Kanda.

Kanda stared at his bean sprout. The boy is just too stubborn today.

Allen stared back at the Japanese exorcist but still, he was pouting cutely but angrily. They stayed like that for a moment until Allen blushed and looked away. "Really, really annoying…" he whispered to himself.

Kanda smirked at this. Allen isn't fighting him instead; the boy is showing Kanda his cutest side. "Moyashi," Kanda called his most beloved person as he cupped the boy's cheek.

Allen looked at him with teary eyes. It really hurt him when he saw Kanda with other girl.

Kanda kissed Allen's eyes, preventing the boy from crying. Then he gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips before looking at Allen again. "Still mad at me, Moyashi?" he asked.

Allen didn't utter any word. He just shook his head as an answer before hugging the Japanese exorcist tightly.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat on a bench that was place at the corner of an empty corridor. He stopped at this place, because here, no one would see him crying. He really likes Lavi but Bookman said that it would be better for Lavi if he would distance himself a little. Of course, if you like someone, you'll do what's best for him, right? And that's what Nathan will do.<p>

"Oi, little Moyashi," Kanda called Nathan as he walked near the boy.

Nathan was startled by the older exorcist's voice. And he thought no one would find him here… Nathan quickly wiped his tears away before looking at Kanda. "Kanda-san," he whispered.

"I need to talk to you," Kanda said as he sat beside Nathan.

Nathan fidgeted, feeling nervous because Kanda is beside him. "Don't be nervous," Kanda demanded.

"H-Hai," Nathan quickly answered.

Kanda frowned because he doesn't know where to start especially when Allen told him to CAREFULLY explain to Nathan so that he wouldn't ruin the boy's innocence. How can he do that? He was never the person who is careful with words. He was the always the one who uses the foul words and he is always frank in everything.

_Flashback:_

"_You tell Nathan everything so that he wouldn't be scared of you," Allen said._

"_Why don't you do that, instead?"Kanda said with a frown. He never liked talking after all._

"_Don't you want Nathan to accept you as my lover?" Allen asked his beloved with his creepy smile._

"_I do," Kanda answered unsurely. He suddenly felt that Allen has other intentions._

"_Then explain to him," Allen frowned at Kanda. "You have the time to flirt with Emilia-san but when it comes to my brother, you don't? Shoo! Shoo!" Allen pouted as he pushed Kanda out of his room. "But don't you ruin my brother's innocence or I'll kill you!"_

_End of Flashback~_

And that is why Kanda is here. Allen surely knows how to pass his responsibility to Kanda (that's Allen's other intention). And yes, Allen is still jealous of Emilia. "You, those red marks, don't think I did those to hurt the Moyashi," Kanda started his explanation.

"But Lavi-san said… and Allen-niisan's body is…" Nathan whispered, not really intending to finish his sentences.

_Tch. Does this kid think I'll understand him if he doesn't finish any of his words. Damn kids. _"Those are kiss marks," Kanda suddenly said without thinking. Well, he got pissed because of Nathan's childishness.

"Kiss marks?" Nathan asked as he looked at Kanda with curiosity. He doesn't know what kiss mark is.

Kanda stared back at the bean sprout II as a sweat dropped at the side of his cheek. _Shit. I just said something I shouldn't have. Damn Moyashi. I'm easily pissed. This is really impossible. _"No. You misheard me. I said those are red marks. I did those because I needed to," Kanda explained carefully.

Nathan looked away from the Japanese exorcist as he thought deeply. _Kanda-san needed to do it. Just like Lavi-san… Then Kanda-san is… _"You became a vampire also, Kanda-san?" Nathan asked innocently and seriously, looking back at the older exorcist again. Well, he thinks that vampire exists because there is Krory-san. No one can blame him because supernatural exists in this world.

_Fuck you, baka Usagi. _Kanda couldn't believe that Nathan actually thinks that Lavi is a vampire. "I'm not a vampire, and so is Lavi," Kanda said, trying to stop himself from getting angry. "I had to leave those marks because lovers need those," Kanda finally said before sighing in relief, knowing that he had explained it properly without taking the boy's innocence.

"Lovers need those? Then you love each other?" Nathan asked again.

Kanda's brows twitched with anger. _Damn slow kids. Don't ask what is very obvious. _"Yes," he answered. He shouldn't be angry with this kid.

Hearing Kanda's answer, Nathan blushed darkly.

"What?" Kanda asked, already irritated. Nathan's actions just don't match anything.

"Does that mean Lavi-san loves me, Kanda-san?" Nathan asked. Well if Lavi isn't a vampire and he needed to do it, doesn't that mean Lavi's reason is the same as Kanda's?

"Yes," Kanda sighed with a smile. Well, Nathan seems really happy knowing that Lavi loves him. "Why were you crying earlier?" he asked suddenly. Well, he wouldn't leave this lonely kid alone now. After all, this kid is his Moyashi's little brother and his best friend's beloved.

"N-Nothing," Nathan mumbled, surprised at Kanda's sudden question. He bowed his head as his sad expression came back.

"Tell me," Kanda said, patting the boy's head.

"B-Bookman…" Nathan whispered, unsure if it's really alright to tell the older exorcist about his problem.

_So the Bookman already made his move… faster than we expected. _Kanda was silenced for a moment. He didn't know how to comfort this kid. He doesn't know any comforting words to say. He's not the person who likes butting himself in someone's life, after all. "Tch, Lavi won't leave you," Kanda assured, knowing exactly what the Bookman had told Nathan. Surely, he doesn't know any comforting words but he knows how to say the truth.

Nathan was surprised at Kanda's words. He only said Bookman's name but the older exorcist already knows what was going on in his mind. And it seems that the Japanese exorcist is really sure of what he is saying. "How'd you know, Kanda-san?" Nathan asked, still in a whisper.

"He loves you, baka," Kanda answered.

Nathan smiled at Kanda's answer. "So if you love someone, you will never leave him, Kanda-san?" he asked.

"Yes," Kanda answered.

"Then you won't leave Allen-niisan?"

Kanda eyes widened a little at Nathan's question. Nathan isn't as idiot as he thought. "Yes."

Nathan's mind brightened. If Lavi left a red mark on him, then that means Lavi loves him. And if Lavi loves him, then that means Lavi won't leave him. He just has to distance himself a little, right? Until he proved to Bookman that he really loves Lavi, then everything will be alright. "Thank you, Kanda-san," Nathan said as he stood up and bowed his head.

Kanda also stood up and patted the boy's head. "Still scared of me, little Moyashi?" Kanda asked Nathan.

"No," Nathan answered smiling at Kanda cutely. "Thank you, Kanda-san," he thanked again as he hugged the Japanese exorcist.

"Kid, you do know that I'm not Lavi or Allen, right?" Kanda reminded the boy, trying to stop himself from maiming this little kid.

"H-Hai, I'm sorry. I got carried away," Nathan apologized as he pulled away.

"Baka Yuu!" Lavi shouted as he grabbed Nathan's hand, pulling the kid closer to him.

Kanda face- palmed him self (in his mind) as he heard this. Will he be accused of flirting again? _Damn it._

"I won't get jealous, Yuu. But it's really painful to see Nathan hugging you, instead of me," Lavi pouted and started his drama as he hugged Nathan.

"Then, you are jealous," Kanda sighed with a frown. This day is really annoying for him.

"I'm not! I'm a Bookman. And Bookman doesn't jump to conclusions," Lavi said angrily.

"Tch." Kanda stared at Lavi seriously. "Bookman already made his move," he informed the Bookman Jr.

Lavi was wide-eyed at the statement. That was fast… "Really?" he asked.

"Tch," Kanda hissed as he walked away, leaving the two exorcists behind.

Lavi watched Kanda leave. He doesn't want to get jealous because Yuu is his best friend and there is nothing to be jealous about but… "Kid, what did Yuu do to you?" Lavi asked, hoping to hear some good answer from Nathan.

"N-Nothing, he just explained those red marks he left on Allen-niisan's body. He also said something comforting when he knew that Bookman talked to me," Nathan answered as he rested his head on Lavi's chest. He was blushing darkly because Lavi is hugging him. Nathan knows he shouldn't be doing this but it just feels good to be close to the person you love. Just once is fine, right? Tomorrow, he won't do this again, promise.

Lavi smiled at Nathan's answer. That was surely Allen's order to Kanda (except the last sentence of Nathan's words). Allen certainly knows how to control the Japanese exorcist. Lavi lifted Nathan then he sat on the bench (Nathan straddled him). "Now, tell me what Bookman told you," he said as he cupped Nathan's cheek with one hand.

Nathan stared at Lavi's eyes, then at his nose, then at his lips. "He told me to distance myself a little from you, Lavi-san," Nathan answered as he traced Lavi's lips using his fingers. He wouldn't cry now because Kanda already said that Lavi would never leave him. So even if he distance him self a little, nothing will change. It wouldn't make any difference since they love each other.

Lavi rested his hands on Nathan's hips, enjoying the feeling of the boy's fingers on his lips. He was surprised that Nathan isn't being emotional about this. Well, maybe, that's how kids are. Or maybe, it was because of what Kanda told him. Kanda surely helped a lot. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

Nathan placed his hands on Lavi's shoulder before opening his mouth to speak. "I told him I understand because he said that that's the best for you, Lavi-san," he said as he looked at Lavi directly in the eyes. "I'll do what's best for you, Lavi-san, because I love you," Nathan said honestly with a smile, like it was the easiest words to say.

Lavi smirked at the said words. Nathan said it very clearly. "Yeah, I know," he said as he cupped Nathan's cheek. "I love you too," he said as he tried to kiss Nathan. Yes, he just tried because Nathan covered his lips just before he could capture the little boy's lips. "What?" he asked disappointed at Nathan's action.

"Kissing is prohibited, Lavi-san. We should distance ourselves a little. So, we should stop kissing and also, you can't hug me. Or Bookman will get mad at me," Nathan said innocently to the older exorcist.

"What? But you just said you love me, and I said I love you. If we love each other, we should do those," Lavi explained to the boy.

"We still can't do those for now, Lavi-san," Nathan said.

"Then, when can we..?"

"Until Bookman allows us," Nathan answered with a smile.

"WHAT! ! !"

* * *

><p>Kanda couldn't believe it. After explaining everything to Nathan, he got stocked in General Froi Tiedoll's side. The old man kept on asking about him and Allen. And before he realized it, it's night already. Then, he went to Allen's room and found no one there. It really pissed the hell out of him.<p>

_Baka Moyashi. _Kanda frowned angrily as he opened the door of his room. He walked inside, locked the door behind him and smirked surprisingly when he saw his beautiful Moyashi sleeping on his bed. "Moyashi," Kanda called as he sat on the mattress and combed the bean sprout's hair, waking him up.

"The name is Allen, baKanda," Allen whispered as he opened his eyes lazily and held the hand that was interrupting his sleep.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Kanda asked as he stood up and unbuttoned his coat. "I'm asking you, Moyashi," he repeated when Allen didn't even bother answering.

Allen stood up also and held Kanda's hands, preventing the man from unbuttoning his coat. "What took you so long, baKanda?" he asked, looking at Kanda with suspicion.

"I asked you first, Moyashi," Kanda said as he looked back at Allen.

Allen narrowed his eyes first at Kanda before looking away with a light blush on his face. "My name is Allen. And… and I ended up here when I got lost after eating dinner. And since you gave me a duplicate of your key, that only means that I can sleep here whenever I want," he pouted as he looked at the Japanese exorcist again. "Now tell me what took you so long," he demanded seriously.

Kanda smirked at Allen. The boy is surely cute. He always gets lost so he should be used to saying that he got lost but then he always blushes. "General Tiedoll talked to me," Kanda answered coldly.

"Really? You didn't flirt with Emilia-san?" Allen asked, still looking at Kanda with suspicion.

_After all the good deeds I've done, this is still what I get? Damn it. _Kanda narrowed his eyes at the bean sprout before pushing the boy to the wall. "You don't trust me, Moyashi?" he asked.

"I-I trust you. It's just that…" Allen whispered as he blushed again.

"What?" Kanda asked coolly, waiting impatiently for the bean sprout's next words.

"I… I'm jealous," Allen answered, hugging Kanda tightly still with a blush on his face.

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and threw the boy on the bed. He moved on top of and boy and placed his hands on either side of the bean sprout's head. "You shouldn't be," he said, though a part of him is really proud because the boy gets jealous easily. (Me: You're the same, Kanda)

"Why?" Allen asked nervously, feeling his heart beat so fast.

"Tch. Because I'm your boyfriend, baka Moyashi," Kanda answered.

"Y-You're mine?" Allen asked. Well, if someone is your boyfriend, doesn't that mean that he is yours?

"Yes."

Hearing Kanda's answer, Allen smiled happily. "I'm yours, Kanda," he said cheerfully.

"Tch. You're mine from the very start, baka Moyashi," Kanda said with a smirk.

Allen's smile became a frown of anger but still, he looks cute. "The name is Allen, baKanda," he corrected the Japanese man.

"Tch," Kanda smirked. "Allen," he whispered sexily before kissing the bean sprout's lips.

* * *

><p>"Tyki!" Road called her uncle as she approached him.<p>

Tyki looked at the girl lazily. "What is it?" he asked the girl.

"Earl is planning a surprise attack," Road answered with her usual smile.

Tyki smirked. "Good. I was actually getting bored," he said as he felt his heart beat with excitement.


	20. Chapter 20

**In the previous chapter**

**"Tyki!" Road called her uncle as she approached him.  
><strong>

**Tyki looked at the girl lazily. "What is it?" he asked the girl.**

**"Earl is planning a surprise attack," Road answered with her usual smile.**

**Tyki smirked. "Good. I was actually getting bored," he said as he felt his heart beat with excitement.**

Lost (chapter 20) Yullen

One month later…

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN BEAN SPROUT? !" Kanda asked loudly as he walked inside the dining hall, startling every people inside. He had his hair untied because all his hair ties were gone. And without any doubt, the person who had the guts to do this thing is his boyfriend, Allen Walker. Kanda's eyes wandered around the dining hall to find his precious but very maddening Moyashi. _Found you, baka Moyashi. _Kanda walked to where the bean sprout was hiding. He kneel his one knee to see the bean sprout who was hiding under the table. "Moyashi," he said intensely as he grabbed the boy's wrist.

"K-Kanda-san," Nathan whispered as he looked at the Japanese exorcist with fear. "I'm s-sorry, A-Allen-niisan told me to hide here. I'm… I'm really sorry, please," he apologized sincerely while trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Tch, damn it," Kanda cursed. This is the third time Allen used Nathan as a bait and this is the third time he fell for it. He let go of Nathan's hand and stood up angrily. His eyes wandered again and found his bean sprout running outside the dining hall. Kanda ran after the boy quickly.

Sensing that Kanda was near behind him, Allen tried to run faster. "I DIDN'T DO IT, KANDA!" Allen lied deafeningly.

Kanda also ran faster so he could reach his Moyashi. It's very obvious that Allen is lying because he hadn't said any word about his missing hair ties. Allen is denying it already which only means that Allen admitted that he really did steal Kanda's hair ties without even realizing it himself. "Moyashi," Kanda said intensely as he grabbed the boy's arm. He pushed Allen strongly to the wall, earning a groan from the boy.

"BaKanda, that hurt!" Allen said as he angrily looked at the Japanese man. When he saw the taller exorcist glaring at him intensely, he suddenly felt nervous. It was the third time he stole Kanda's hair ties after all. Well, he really has the guts to do things which make Kanda mad.

"I'll truly kill you today, baka Moyashi," Kanda said deeply and seriously to the bean sprout. He pinned Allen's hand above the head.

Allen blushed darkly despite feeling his lover's killing aura because Kanda's face is too close to his. "I-I really didn't steal them," Allen mumbled as he looked away from the Japanese exorcist while desperately trying to free his hands.

Hearing the bean sprout's lie, Kanda gave Allen his deadliest glare. "I haven't said a thing about you stealing them, baka Moyashi," Kanda retorted.

"I…" Allen didn't know what to say. It really annoys him, knowing that he truly sucks at lying. Allen looked at Kanda unsurely. "I'm sorry, Kanda," he apologized. When Kanda's glare didn't disappear, he frowned angrily. "I'm sorry if you look so good with your hair untied that I want to see it every time!" he shouted, blushing lightly as he looked away.

Kanda was surprised at Allen's statement. Well, he wasn't expecting that. But even if his bean sprout said that, he wouldn't let his hair untied because it's always a bother when he is doing something. "But I don't like it, Moyashi," Kanda said coldly.

Hearing the unwanted answer of the Japanese exorcist, Allen pouted cutely. "I know, that's why I'm stealing them," Allen said, still not looking at Kanda directly.

Kanda sighed, knowing that he couldn't do anything about Allen. He wouldn't kill this cute, little exorcist— his most beloved exorcist. "Where are my hair ties, Moyashi?" he asked calmly as he freed Allen's hands.

Allen fidgeted, still not looking at Kanda. He didn't want to give back the older exorcist's hair ties. Allen pouted and sulked cutely as he rested his back to the wall.

Seeing Allen's cute expression, Kanda smirked. "Look at me, Moyashi," he demanded coolly as he placed his hands on either side of the bean sprout's head.

"No," Allen answered quickly but coldly, trying to back himself a little.

Kanda moved his one hand to cup Allen's cheek, making the boy look at him directly. "Give them back," he said calmly.

Allen didn't utter any word. He just shook his head, not averting his eyes from Kanda.

"Tch." Kanda is really starting to get pissed at Allen's stubbornness. He was talking to his bean sprout with a very calm voice but Allen still didn't want to give his hair ties back. "Give them back. I'll really get mad, Moyashi," Kanda warned as he glared at his Moyashi again.

Seeing Kanda's glare once more, Allen realized that he is really making his boyfriend mad. He put a sad expression on his face before inserting his hand inside his pocket. It didn't take long before he took out all the Japanese exorcist's hair ties. "Here, now don't be mad," Allen pouted as he looked away again.

Kanda took all of them and put them in his pocket. He didn't tie his hair which made Allen stare at him with surprise. "K-Kanda, you forgot to tie your hair," Allen reminded his boyfriend.

"Tch, just for today Moyashi," Kanda said as he looked away from the bean sprout.

Hearing Kanda's words, Allen smiled happily. He hugged the Japanese exorcist tightly. "Thank you, Kanda," he thanked the man.

Kanda hugged Allen back with a smirk. He just can't say no when Allen shows him the saddest face he had ever seen.

FF

"Why the hell am I doing this, Moyashi?" Kanda asked the bean sprout. His hands were holding a box full of papers, making his brows twitch with anger. His very helpful Moyashi dragged him here to help the scientists. Because Allen said that they should help the scientists when they don't have missions. He didn't agree but the boy persuaded him to come. Allen said that he didn't have to do anything so why is he taking this box to the storage room with the Moyashi now?

"Because, Kanda, you love me. So, you should help me when I need you," Allen said with his biggest smile.

Kanda got irritated— really, really irritated at the bean sprout's answer. Then, the 'doesn't have to do anything' was just a bait for him to come. _Baka Moyashi._ Kanda angrily dropped the box when they reached the storage room.

Allen stared at the Japanese exorcist with worried eyes. "Kanda, are you mad at me?" he asked as he walked near his boyfriend.

"Tch. Don't talk to me," Kanda said, not looking at the bean sprout. He'll only get angrier if Allen will say irritating words again to him.

"Kanda?" Allen called, still worried. He held Kanda's hands to catch the man's attention.

Kanda looked at the bean sprout, still with a frown. He smirked when he saw Allen about to cry.

Allen suddenly frowned also when he saw Kanda's smirk. "Making fun of me again, Kanda?" he pouted.

"No, I'm mad at you, Moyashi," Kanda said, still with a smirk as he lifted Allen's chin. Who is he kidding? He'll never get truly mad at this cute bean sprout, never. Kanda, then, kissed the bean sprout on the lips.

Allen was shocked at the Japanese exorcist's action but he quickly kissed back. He clutched Kanda's sleeves tightly with both hands as he felt the man's tongue enter his mouth. "Mmn," Allen moaned at the kiss. Shivers went down his spine when Kanda's arms were wrapped around his slim waist.

Kanda lifted Allen up and made the boy sit on the table. He moved his one hand to the back of the bean sprout's head to deepen the kiss more.

Allen bowed his head so he could get away from the kiss. He was blushing darkly and panting heavily. "N-No more," he whispered as he gripped Kanda's sleeves tighter.

"Allen," Kanda whispered as he lifted Allen's chin up and captured the boy's lips again.

Allen couldn't move anymore. He could feel Kanda's smooth hair falling on his skin and hands traveling down his back, making him feel weak. The kiss lasted so long that Allen thought he might die. "B-BaKanda," he whispered once the kiss was done as he hid his face on Kanda's shoulder. He was sitting on the table and was panting heavily.

Kanda took a chair and sat in front of the bean sprout. This is the time when he really wanted to see Allen's face. Allen makes his cutest face after such an intense kiss. Kanda smirked because he could clearly see the boy's face in this position. Allen is taller than him when sitting on the table so even if the boy's head is bowed, he could still stare at the younger exorcist's face.

"Don't look at me," Allen said cutely as he covered his face with both hands. Allen really doesn't like Kanda to see his face after the passionate kiss because this is really embarrassing for him. Kanda still had calm face and calm breathing after a kiss like that while he has flustered face and abnormal breathing. That fact really annoys Allen.

"Why?" Kanda asked calmly as he removed the hands that covered Allen's face.

"E-Embarrassing," Allen answered shyly as he looked away. "Let go…" he said in a whisper while trying to free his hands from Kanda's grip.

"Why?" Kanda asked again but he let go of Allen's hands right away. The boy is just too cute.

Allen stood up quickly. "I'm going to help the scientists so…" he whispered, still not looking at Kanda directly.

Kanda also stood up and walked after the bean sprout. "Kanda, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Allen told the Japanese exorcist. He didn't want to make Kanda angrier anymore.

"Tch. Like I'd let you tire yourself," Kanda said coldly.

Allen smiled at Kanda's words. That was so sweet of him to say. Allen gave Kanda a chaste kiss on the lips before walking out of the room.

Kanda blushed lightly at Allen's action. He was stunned for a moment.

"Good afternoon, Walker-san," Emilia greeted Allen once she saw the boy walked out of the storage room. She was also helping the scientists move the things they don't need for the time being.

"Good afternoon, Emilia-san, need some help?" Allen asked the girl with a smile.

"No. This isn't heavy at all. Thank—," Emilia answered but was cut when she saw Kanda walk out of the storage room. "Good afternoon, Kanda-san," she greeted, admiring the handsome beauty who just appeared. It was also her first time seeing Kanda with his hair untied.

Allen looked at Kanda with a frown. _Now, show me how you flirt._

Kanda stared at Allen with confusion. Why was Allen frowning at him? He then looked at Emilia, then at Allen again. "Tch. Good morning," he greeted back to Emilia, looking at her again. He misunderstood the meaning of Allen's frown. He thought that Allen wanted him to not be rude to this girl.

Allen then stared at Emilia's reaction. He was wide-eyed when he saw it. "Emilia-san, we have to go," Allen said as he dragged Kanda by the hand, leaving the girl behind. He couldn't believe that just by Kanda's presence and voice, Emilia would react like that.

When they got very far from the storage room, they stopped running. "Baka Moyashi, why the hell did we run?" Kanda asked, trying to keep his cool.

Allen breathed for five seconds before giving the man a reply. "Did… did you see the hearts?" he asked as he looked at Kanda.

"Where?" Kanda asked back innocently.

"Waahhh! Kanda! You didn't see it? Emilia-san's eyes were shaped like hearts when she saw you. Then when you greeted her, hearts started floating around us!" Allen informed the Japanese exorcist with desperate eyes.

Kanda just stared at Allen's big eyes which were telling him to believe in the boy. He cupped the bean sprout's cheek so he could see clearly Allen's eyes.

"K-Kanda?" Allen blushed darkly at Kanda's action. Kanda's face is too close to his and the taller exorcist's eyes were looking at him seriously.

"Moyashi, I think we should ask Komui to check your eyes," Kanda suggested to the bean sprout innocently.

"K-Kanda, you idiot," Allen said as he gently pushed Kanda away. He clutched Kanda's coat cutely and bowed his head before speaking. "I'm telling you that Emilia-san has a crush on you, b-baka. I'm sorry for accusing you on flirting," he informed and apologized to the Japanese exorcist.

Kanda hugged Allen gently with a smirk forming on his lips. "I don't think I'll accept your apology, Moyashi, you should pay," he said.

"Kanda?" Allen looked at Kanda with confusion.

"You're fully healed now, Moyashi, aren't you?" Kanda asked as he touched Allen's stomach, sending shivers to the boy.

"Y-Yes, why?" Allen answered nervously because he could feel that something fishy will come out from Kanda's lips.

Kanda hugged Allen tighter, lifting the boy a little. "Sex," he said as he licked Allen's ear.

"Uhn," Allen moaned at Kanda's action. He clutched Kanda's coat tighter as he blushed darkly. He had totally forgotten that. But he had to agree because Kanda waited so long for that… so he could use what he had studied. "Ok," he answered shyly.

Kanda smirked because Allen agreed easily. "Submissive today, Moyashi?" he said pushing Allen to the wall gently.

Allen looked at Kanda with a light blush on his face. "No," he answered in a whisper. "I just love you," he said as he hugged Kanda tightly.

* * *

><p>Lavi was standing in front of the door of Nathan's room. It has been a month since they hadn't done any hugs or kisses. This time, he will really explain to the boy why it is very impossible for Bookman to agree in their relationship because he really wants to hug and kiss the boy now. Lavi knocked on the door twice before it opened slowly.<p>

"Who's there?" Nathan asked as he peeked to see the person who knocked on his door. Once he saw the red-haired exorcist, he opened the door widely with a big smile. "Lavi-san!" he said happily and excitedly. He let the older exorcist in and they sat on his bed.

"Kid, I've reached my limit," Lavi said frankly without any hesitations.

"Huh?" Nathan asked, confused at Lavi's words.

Lavi held Nathan's hands and seriously looked at the boy directly in the eyes. "What I'm saying is that I can't live a day without your hugs and kisses anymore," Lavi explained to the boy.

"But you should understand that we can't, Lavi-san. Bookman will surely scold me," Nathan informed the older exorcist clearly. "We should wait until Bookman allows us to—."

"No," Lavi suddenly pushed Nathan on the bed, startling the boy. He positioned himself on top of the younger boy. His hands were pinning Nathan's on either side of the boy's head. "You still don't know everything, Nathan. And I'll tell it to you now," Lavi said to the boy. He had really reached his limit. His patience and self-control were already gone. That's why he'll tell everything to Nathan now, so that the boy will allow the hugs and kisses again. "Bookman will never allow us to be together. Bookmen aren't supposed to be attached with anyone because we never stay in one place for long," he informed with a very deep voice.

Nathan could not utter any word. He got surprised when Lavi suddenly pushed him down. It seems to him that the older exorcist is mad.

"Say something, Nathan," Lavi demanded seriously.

Nathan had just processed Lavi's words. "Y-You never stay in one place… Does that mean you will leave me, Lavi-san? Does that mean you don't love me?" he asked in a whisper, afraid of what Lavi's answer would be.

"No. I love you and I will never leave you. I promised you that already, didn't I? What I'm telling you is that Bookman will never agree to our relationship so we should— why are you crying?" Lavi explained but was cut when he saw Nathan's tears fall. He removed his one hand from Nathan's and moved it to cup the boy's cheek.

"L-Lavi-san is a liar," Nathan answered, still crying.

"I'm not a liar…" Lavi said as he sat on the bed. He pulled Nathan up so the boy was also sitting on the bed. _Damn. How did it come to this? _"I'm not a liar. I'll definitely do anything just so I could stay by your side. I love you. Do you love me?" Lavi asked as he combed Nathan's hair, trying desperately not to hug the boy.

"Love…" Nathan sobbed. "I love Lavi-san," he said honestly as he hugged the Bookman Jr. tightly.

Lavi was surprised at the kid's action but he hugged back quickly. "You said this is prohibited, Nathan," he reminded the little boy.

"It's your fault, Lavi-san," Nathan said as he pulled away from the hug. He wiped his tears away before looking at Lavi. "You made me cry so you should comfort me," he informed the older exorcist as he hugged Lavi tightly again.

Lavi smiled. "Ok," he agreed. Well, he wouldn't waste this opportunity. He also wants a kiss but a simple hug would be enough for now.

* * *

><p>Allen just watched Kanda's face as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned. His heart was beating so fast, nervous at what pleasure will come in the next moment. He was lying comfortably on the bed while the older exorcist was on top of him.<p>

Once Kanda was done unbuttoning Allen's shirt, he gave Allen a chaste kiss on the lips first before sucking the bean sprout's neck. His hands traveled excitedly around Allen's body.

"Ah!" Allen moaned when Kanda pinched his nipples. Kanda was done sucking his neck and was now looking at his face to see the reactions he would make. Allen also stared at Kanda with a light blush on his face. "Nnn…" he moaned again as he looked away.

Kanda's hands never stopped working on Allen's nipples. Allen is just too sensitive there and Kanda is enjoying every response Allen would make. "They're hard now, Moyashi," he said with a smirk before he moved his head and started licking the Moyashi's nipple while his one hand was still working on the other.

"K-Kanda…" Allen moaned again. Every move Kanda makes sends shivers to him and he was trying so hard to stop himself from moaning. "Ah!" he moaned once more as he arched his back when Kanda bit his nipple.

Kanda stared at Allen again and smirked when he saw the boy sweating already. "Allen," he called before giving the bean sprout another intense kiss. But the kiss was cut quickly when they heard two knocks from the door. _Damn it._

"Yuu! I need to talk to you, right now!" Lavi shouted seriously from the outside.

"Do it tomorrow, baka Usagi!" Kanda replied angrily.

"Please Yuu, I really need to talk to you now," Lavi pleaded.

"Tch. Damn it," Kanda cursed in a whisper.

"K-Kanda, I think Lavi really needs you," Allen said as he cupped Kanda's face. "We'll continue later," he continued with a smile.

Kanda just stared at Allen still with an angry expression. _Damn it. _"Tch," Kanda quickly buttoned Allen's shirt before standing up. He, then, walked and opened the door. "What do you want, baka Usagi?" he asked coldly, letting the red-haired exorcist in before closing the door.

Lavi saw Allen 'sleeping' on Kanda's bed. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Lavi asked Kanda. "I'll just come back tomorrow then," he said as he tried to take a step out but was stopped by Kanda's voice.

"You should have done that earlier, baka Usagi. Now talk before I maim you," Kanda warned as he sat on the bed.

Lavi also sat on the only chair in Kanda's room. "Yuu, I—."

"Kanda…" Allen whispered as he tugged Kanda's sleeves. His eyes were half-open.

Kanda looked at the boy and held the hand that was tugging his sleeves. "Why?" he asked coolly.

Allen sat on the bed before hugging Kanda, straddling the older exorcist to make it easier. "C-Cold…" he whispered as he buried his face on Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda hugged Allen back to warm the boy. Well, he understands very well why the bean sprout is feeling cold. Leaving the boy alone on the bed after that sweet moment would definitely make the boy feel cold. He could also feel Allen's irregular breathing.

Lavi stared at the two with annoyance. "Yuu, you know you don't have to do that in front of me. You're making me feel envious," Lavi pouted at Kanda. Well, how can he not envy this couple? They can hug each other anytime, anywhere, while he has to make the boy cry just so he could get a hug (but he really didn't mean to make Nathan cry).

"Tch." Kanda smirked at Lavi though still annoyed at the man's interruption. "Get to the point now," he said calmly but seriously.

"Is Moyashi-chan already asleep?" Lavi asked. Well, he can't really start the talk if Allen is awake because, surely, the boy would kill him just by hearing his words.

"I think so," Kanda answered as he felt Allen's calm breathing. _Damn bean sprout. I'll kill you if you are really sleeping._

_Guess I'll have to be careful with my words. _Lavi exhaled first before starting to talk. "I don't want to be a Bookman anymore," he said seriously.

Hearing Lavi's words, Kanda knew already why Lavi didn't want to be a Bookman anymore. It's because the rabbit doesn't want to be separated from Nathan. "Then tell it to Bookman. The fat guy (Chaoji) is capable of being a Bookman also. Just let him do the responsibilities," Kanda told the red-haired exorcist. Well, if Lavi wouldn't be a Bookman, that would be a benefit for him also. Lavi is his best friend after all.

"You say it like it is the easiest thing to do. Geez…" Lavi sighed. Doing something like that was never easy for him especially when he already treated Bookman as his grandfather.

"Tch. That's easy. You just have to tell Bookman that you love the kid. A little explanation would be fine for him. He'll definitely understand you," Kanda said seriously. "Hn. You told the kid what Bookmen are, didn't you?" he asked and smirked at Lavi, seeing right through the Bookman Jr. again.

Lavi gave Kanda a small laugh. "Yeah. And I made him cry. Damn it," he answered.

Allen suddenly opened his eyes widely when he heard what Lavi said. He turned his head to look at Lavi angrily. "You made my little brother cry? !" he shouted as he activated his innocence.

"Oh shit," Lavi cursed in a whisper. He had forgotten Allen's presence.

"Moyashi," Kanda hugged Allen gently again.

Allen was stunned at Kanda's action, making him deactivate his innocence.

Lavi sighed in relief. "Thanks, Yuu," he thanked the Japanese exorcist.

"Kanda… he made my little—," Allen tried to tell the taller exorcist why he would like to kill Lavi but a loud explosion interrupted him. "What's that?" he asked in curiosity.

"Another Komurin?" Lavi asked.

"Ah!" Allen groaned as he felt his left eye activated. "No, Lavi. A-Akuma," he corrected. "Let's go," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Moyashi," Kanda said as he stood up also.

Allen stopped and looked at the Japanese exorcist.

"Here," Kanda said as he threw Allen's coat to the boy.

Allen caught it and smiled at Kanda. "Thanks," he thanked as he wore it.

Lavi smirked at Kanda. "I didn't know that you're conservative, Yuu," he told his best friend.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi. Move already," Kanda glared at the Rabbit.

They walked out of Kanda's room hurriedly but Lavi suddenly stopped. "Wait, Nathan…" he whispered as he remembered his beloved. True that Nathan told him that he wouldn't be afraid of akumas anymore but they hadn't met any akuma after that (their mission, chapter 12).

"Lavi-san! Allen-niisan! Kanda-san!" Nathan shouted as he ran quickly to them. Once he reached the three, older exorcists, he hugged Lavi tightly. "What was that, Lavi-san?" Nathan asked as he looked at Lavi with frightened eyes. (Me: Nathan, that's forbidden, you know)

"Akuma," Lavi answered with a smirk as he hugged back the trembling kid. _Strike. _

"Waahhh! Nathan! What are you doing? !" Allen shouted at his little brother with teary eyes. Not only did Nathan call Lavi first, but he also chose to hug the rabbit instead of him.

"Baka Moyashi, there's no time for that, let's go," Kanda said as he dragged Allen. The other two ran after them.

FF

"Good evening, Allen Walker," Millennium Earl greeted with his never- ending smile once he saw Allen. Earl was with the other Noahs and some akumas. The Noahs were imprisoning the scientists using their powers and the akumas were waiting for Earl's commands.

"What's so good in the evening? What do you want? !" Allen asked angrily as he activated his innocence.

"No need to worry, Allen Walker. We're just here to kill that Japanese exorcist beside you… that'll be our vengeance for killing the Noah of Wrath," Earl explained to Allen.

"Tch," Kanda just smirked at the Earl. "Like you can," he said with arrogance.

"We'll see…" Earl said as he revealed a level 4 akuma.

Kanda was about to smirk again but was shocked when he saw that the akuma was actually Alma Karma. He, then, attempted to run to the akuma but was stopped when Allen grabbed his hand.

"Kanda," Allen called as he looked at Kanda with worried eyes. "Don't die," he said. He's really afraid because the target is Kanda. Earl would and could kill anyone whom he wants to die.

"I won't," Kanda said with a reassuring smile. "I love you. Now don't be scared," he told the boy.

"But Kanda…" Allen whispered.

"I promise," Kanda promised as he patted Allen's head. He, then, let go of the boy's hand and ran to Alma.

Allen tried to run after his beloved but akumas blocked his way. _Damn._

Lavi, Nathan (with his innocence, leopard) and the other exorcists were also fighting the large number of akumas. _Damn. How did Alma turn into an akuma? _Lavi thought as he killed the akumas. "Nathan!" he shouted as he saved Nathan from an akuma. "Be careful," he said as he cupped Nathan's cheeks with both hands.

"I'm sorry, Lavi-san," Nathan apologized as he looked at Lavi with fearful eyes. He is still a little afraid of akumas, just a little. "Your arm, Lavi-san…"he whispered as he touched Lavi's bleeding arm caused by the akuma who tried to hurt him.

"I'm fine. Don't be scared, ok?" Lavi told the boy. The wound was just caused by a weapon which doesn't contain akuma virus but it seems that it has a poison.

"Hai," Nathan said.

They proceeded fighting the akumas. The Generals were fighting the level 4 demons.

"Ugh… This is all we have to do here?" Road asked his Uncle Tyki.

"Yes," Tyki answered. They were ordered to just imprison the scientists and finders and just watched the whole thing. "Guess we can't have much fun," Tyki said.

Back to Kanda…

"Yuu!" Alma called as he hugged Kanda.

"Alma, why?" Kanda whispered, stunned at Alma's actions. He knows that Alma hates the Order but… "Why did you turn yourself into an akuma?" he asked, still not moving. Alma is an exorcist who ran away from the Order and was Kanda's only friend back then.

Alma pulled away from the hug and looked at Kanda with a smile. "I did not turn myself into an akuma. My girlfriend did," he informed Kanda. They did not fight when Alma decided to escape because Kanda understood why Alma wants to leave the Order. So they still had that friendly atmosphere with them. "Yuu, are you happy now? Let's die, together this time," Alma suggested to Kanda.

"No…" Kanda disagreed.

"But Yuu… Don't you think life is so unfair? I mean, life is full of problems and sufferings. We try our hardest to overcome them but what do we get in the end? Death," Alma explained as he tried to stab Kanda on the chest but Kanda blocked it with his Mugen.

"What are you trying to say, Alma?" Kanda asked as he pushed his Mugen with more force.

"In the future, you'll only encounter more problems, Yuu. If you die now, you'll just have to sleep deeply without any worries. Don't you like that, Yuu?" Alma told his friend.

"No," Kanda answered coldly.

"Aren't you lonely?" Alma asked.

"No," Kanda smirked. "I'm actually happy now," he informed the akuma as he jumped backwards to avoid the attack of Alma. "Are you lonely, Alma?" he asked back.

"Yes. So much," Alma answered right away as he attacked Kanda again.

Kanda avoided the attack and hugged the akuma tightly. "Then how about I'll save you now?" he suggested to Alma.

Alma smiled again, hearing Kanda's words. He would be very happy if the one who ends his sufferings is his first friend. "I'd be happy if you do," he said happily.

Kanda pulled away from the hug and pointed his Mugen at Alma. His heart was beating so fast.

"I love you, Yuu," Alma said honestly still with a smile. "Thank you."

Kanda smirked at Alma. "Tch. I know. I just hoped you can stay with me longer. I loved you too, Alma," he said as he raised his sword.

"NO YUU! YOU'LL DIE!" Lavi shouted while dodging the attacks of akumas.

"KANDA! DON'T! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? ! YOU'LL DIE!" Komui also shouted.

Earl's smile widened if it was even possible as he heard those screams. "The plan is working perfectly," he said.

_Kanda. _Allen ran to Kanda to stop the Japanese exorcist from killing the akuma. He doesn't know why Kanda will die but everyone is shouting that Kanda should stop what he is doing. Allen ran as fast as he could but was too late. Kanda had slashed the akuma into two and it exploded. Allen walked in front of Kanda. "Kanda…" he whispered as he observed the Japanese exorcist. Kanda has no wounds so Allen wonders how Kanda will die.

"Moyashi," Kanda also whispered as he hugged Allen.

"The name is A— Kanda?" Allen fell on the floor, sitting, because Kanda suddenly became heavy. "Kanda?" Allen called again as he looked at Kanda's face. "Don't play dead Kanda," he said while shaking Kanda's body.

"Goodbye, Allen Walker," Earl said his goodbye with his very big smile as he, the akumas and other Noahs vanished quickly, indicating that their mission is done.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the dumb fighting scene. I'm really sorry.<strong>

**Oh, and the ending is near.**


	21. Chapter 21

**In the previous chapter**

_**Kanda.**_**Allen ran to Kanda to stop the Japanese exorcist from killing the akuma. He doesn't know why Kanda will die but everyone is shouting that Kanda should stop what he is doing. Allen ran as fast as he could but was too late. Kanda had slashed the akuma into two and it exploded. Allen walked in front of Kanda. "Kanda…" he whispered as he observed the Japanese exorcist. Kanda has no wounds so Allen wonders how Kanda will die.**

**"Moyashi," Kanda also whispered as he hugged Allen.**

**"The name is A— Kanda?" Allen fell on the floor, sitting, because Kanda suddenly became heavy. "Kanda?" Allen called again as he looked at Kanda's face. "Don't play dead Kanda," he said while shaking Kanda's body.**

**"Goodbye, Allen Walker," Earl said his goodbye with his very big smile as he, the akumas and other Noahs vanished quickly, indicating that their mission is done.**

Lost (chapter 21) Yullen

Allen stopped shaking Kanda's body and watched as the unwanted visitor leave. He was hugging Kanda tightly. His body was trembling with fear. The exorcists and scientists were running to him, shouting and asking him how Kanda is. "Kanda, wake up…" Allen whispered as he hugged Kanda tighter. "Please…" he pleaded, still in a soft voice. His heart was beating so fast that it hurt him so badly.

"Allen, how is Kanda?" Komui asked as he kneeled in front of Allen.

Allen stared at Komui with teary eyes. He doesn't know how to utter the answer to Komui's question. He bowed his head lightly and exhaled heavily before deciding to speak. "Komui-san… why is he… not breathing?" he asked as tears fell down from his eyes.

Komui's eyes widened once he heard those words. "Allen, give Kanda to me. I'll check him," he said as he took Kanda from Allen.

Allen didn't make any move as he felt Kanda's body being removed from his. "Komui-san," he called, holding Kanda's hand to stop Komui from leaving. Komui looked at him and waited for what the boy has to say. "He won't die, will he?" Allen asked in a whisper.

Komui frowned painfully, hearing that question. "I… I'll do my best, Allen," he answered.

With the said words, Allen let go of Kanda's hand and let more of his tears fall from his eyes. He watched helplessly as Komui and the others left the room.

"Allen-niisan," Nathan called his brother.

Allen looked at Nathan and saw the boy lending his hand to him. Allen took it and stood up. "I'm sorry, Nathan… I shouldn't let you see me like this. But I just can't stop this… Kanda is—," Allen explained to the boy but was stopped when Nathan hugged him. "Nathan…" he whispered.

"Allen-niisan, don't cry," Nathan said as he gently rubbed Allen's back, comforting his brother. "Kanda-san told me that he loves you and will never leave you, so don't cry, Allen-niisan," he said while looking at his brother.

Allen hugged Nathan tighter. "Just… just a little more," he said as he bowed his head and continued crying. He's happy because Nathan is here for him, comforting him, but he just can't stop the sadness and pain he's feeling inside his heart.

"It's ok, Nii-san," Nathan comforted his brother once more.

* * *

><p>Allen sat on the chair that was place near the bed were Kanda is lying. Kanda was confined here, in this room. His heart is now beating because of the machine. "Komui-san, I don't get it. Kanda has no wound… how come..?" Allen asked. He had already stopped crying, thanks to his little brother who was sleeping now.<p>

"Kanda hasn't said anything to you about his past, has he?" Komui asked as he leaned his back to the door.

Allen looked at Komui as he tried to hide the pain in his eyes. "I asked him one time but he got mad at me. And when he decided to tell me… I refused, why?" he asked.

Komui looked at Allen seriously. It should be alright to tell Allen since Kanda decided to say it once. "Allen, the akuma Kanda was fighting a while ago is Alma, Kanda's first and only friend back then. When Kanda came here, Alma was the only kid; he has the same age as Kanda. These two kids were experimented everyday by the central because the number of exorcists was so few back then. That's why the central tried to find a way to increase their number by experimenting some exorcists. Kanda and Alma were just nine years old that time so we can't send them to missions because they'll just add trouble. And that was the reason why they were the persons used in the experiment. Because they didn't have anything to do. And somehow, for an unknown reason, the central ended up connecting the lives of those two. The tattoo on Kanda's chest, Alma also has that. That is also the proof of their connection. When one is wounded, it heals fast but both their tattoos spread little by little," Komui paused for a moment and sighed before continuing. "It is also theorize that when one of them dies, the other will die also," he informed the bean sprout.

Allen frowned as he looked away from Komui. Kanda was experimented at a very young age. That was so mean. Now, Allen understands why Kanda didn't want to tell his past before. "That's j-just a theory," he whispered with a painful smile.

"I know. Are you going to sleep here, Allen?" Komui asked the boy while trying to keep his cool.

"Yes," Allen answered, still in a low voice.

"Then, I'll take my leave now. Goodnight, Allen," Komui said as he opened the door.

"Goodnight," Allen said while watching the officer leave. He, then, looked at Kanda again and held his beloved's hand. _Kanda, I won't cry anymore since you said you don't like it. But you should wake up soon Kanda. I have limits. _Allen rested his head on his hands that was place on the bed. He closed his eyes slowly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Komui walked inside his room only to find Reever sitting on his bed. "Have you told him?" Reever asked Komui, not wasting any second.<p>

Komui looked away from Reever before frowning sadly. "No," he answered. How can he tell Allen the truth when the boy shows him such a painful smile every time? He doesn't want to make the boy lonelier than he already is. Allen still has hopes… still has light in hiss heart. If he will tell Allen that Kanda has very little chance in living, then Allen will loose the only light that was left in his heart.

"Why?" Reever asked the Chief.

"I can't…" Komui whispered. He only shows his weakest side to Reever.

"We'll only hurt Allen more if we won't tell him sooner," Reever told Komui.

"I know," Komui said as he looked at Reever angrily. "Damn it, I know," he repeated face-palming himself. "I know… I just can't add pain to him today. He already received too much," he whispered as tears roll down on his cheeks.

Reever stood and walked near his beloved. He, then, hugged Komui and comforted him. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

Nathan just finished bringing dinner to his brother. He is now in front of Lavi's room, knocking endlessly on the door (because Lavi hasn't visited him since this morning). Well, he has been knocking for a while now but Lavi still hasn't opened it.

"Good evening, Nathan-kun," Lenalee greeted as she approached Nathan.

Nathan turned to look at the girl and greeted her. "Good evening, Lenalee-san. Have you seen Lavi-san?" he asked. Well, of course, maybe Lavi went out that's why no one is opening his door.

"Oh, you don't know? He is in the hospital room (in the Order, I don't know other term) because of the wound last night. It has poison," Lenalee told the little bean sprout.

"Where?" Nathan asked politely while looking at Lenalee with worried eyes.

Lenalee smiled. "Don't worry, he's okay now. Bookman cured him. You know where Kanda is confined, right?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes."

"Just eight doors to the left from that room," the female exorcist informed the boy with a smile. (She knows that Lavi and Nathan are together)

"Thank you, Lenalee-san," Nathan thanked as he dashed away. He quickly ran to where Lavi is. Once he got there, he knocked on the door twice and he received a response quickly.

"Who's there?" Bookman asked from inside.

Nathan was surprised when he heard Bookman's voice instead of Lavi's. He suddenly got nervous and hesitated to answer but he decided to anyway because he really wants to see and apologize to Lavi now. "N-Nathan," he answered. A simple visit would be fine, right?

"Come in," Bookman said.

Nathan smiled before opening the door quietly. He closed it again and looked at Lavi. Lavi is still sleeping.

"Nathan, I thought I told you to distance yourself?" Bookman stated, catching Nathan's attention.

Nathan looked at Bookman with fear. He couldn't move from the spot where he is standing. He couldn't go near Lavi because it seems that Bookman will surely be mad at him. "I did distance myself…" he whispered with a shaking voice.

"If you did distance yourself, Lavi shouldn't have saved you from that akuma. He shouldn't have that wound," Bookman told the kid.

"Bookman, I…" Nathan whispered as he bowed his head.

"Don't you think your being a burden to Lavi? He couldn't concentrate on the books I want him to read. He couldn't understand what I want him to understand. And now, he's lying here on this bed because of you. What if someday he'll die because of you?" Bookman asked the boy.

_Lavi-san, wake up… please wake up now. Please help me… Bookman is…_

"You're weak and can't save yourself from an attack of akuma. Do you want Lavi to die someday because of you?" Bookman asked again.

Nathan's eyes widened because of what Bookman said. It's because he is weak that caused Lavi to have that wound. And he doesn't want Lavi to die because of him. It hurts him so much just by that thought.

"Distance yourself, Nathan if you don't want Lavi to die because of you."

Nathan's tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bookman, I'll definitely distance myself," he whispered as he opened the door and went out of the room. _I'll distance myself. I'll stay away from Lavi-san… I don't want to be a burden to Lavi-san anymore… I'll leave him. _Nathan walked sadly to the room where Kanda is confined, to see his older brother so he can have some comfort. He stood front of the door and attempted to knock on it but a thought stopped him from doing so. His brother is also lonely and Nathan doesn't want to add more problems to Allen. He bowed his head and continued crying. Just by thinking of a day without Lavi breaks his heart into pieces. He was about to walk away but the door suddenly opened. He looked at the person who opened it, still with tears in his eyes. "Allen-niisan…" he whispered.

Allen looked at Nathan with surprise. He opened the door because he could hear sobs inside but he never assumed that it would be Nathan. "Nathan, why are you crying?" he asked while he dragged Nathan inside.

"Nii-san…" Nathan sobbed as he bowed his head.

Allen hugged Nathan gently, seeing the painful expression on his little brother's face. "Tell me, Nathan," he said as he sat on the sofa near the wall. He also dragged Nathan to sit beside him.

"I'm… I'm a burden to Lavi-san, so I'll stay away from him… I'll leave him, Allen-niisan." Nathan whispered. His head was bowed, hiding his tears, and his hands were fidgeting with fear.

Allen frowned angrily, hearing those words. "Did Lavi tell you that?" he asked his little brother. He's very lonely now, but he'll never let anyone hurt his little brother.

"No…"Nathan answered while shaking his head. "Bookman told me that," he corrected his brother.

"Then, why are you crying? Lavi didn't say that. It was Bookman. You should believe in your lover's words," Allen told the boy.

"But Allen-niisan, it has proof. Lavi-san got poisoned last night because of me," Nathan said as he looked at Allen directly in the eyes. "I'm a burden to him," he sobbed as more tears fell down from his eyes.

"Shhh… don't cry," Allen said while patting his little brother's head. "Lavi loves you. He'll never think that way. Believe me," he told the boy.

Nathan didn't utter any word after that. He just sat on the sofa and stopped crying but the pain is still felt by his heart.

FF

Allen covered Nathan's body with a blanket. His little brother fell asleep on the sofa after the talk. It's already late in the night, after all. Allen sighed as he sat on the chair again. He is really feeling down now. His brother is brokenhearted and Kanda still hasn't woken up. Allen held his beloved's hand again and looked at Kanda's face.

_Kanda, you're so annoying… really, really annoying. How can you make me feel this way if you love me? You're really a sadist… so mean. It hurts so much already so please, wake up now. Please… it really hurts._

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Lavi finally opened his eyes. He sat on the bed and looked for his beloved, Nathan. He frowned sadly when he didn't see the boy. He was actually expecting that Nathan would be here, waiting for him to wake up.

"Looking for that kid already?" Bookman asked Lavi as he closed the book he was reading.

Lavi just laughed and rubbed the back of his head at the same time. "Did he visit me already? How long have I been sleeping?" he asked while looking at Bookman.

"Since the other night," Bookman only answered the second question. "Aren't you just confused with your feelings for him?" he asked his student frankly. Well, when he was curing Lavi's wound the other night, the boy had told him his feelings for Nathan but wasn't able to explain properly.

_Flashback:_

"_Old Panda, I don't want to be a bookman anymore— ouch! Hey!" Lavi told Bookman._

_Bookman didn't mean to be rough in curing Lavi's wound but the boy just said something surprising. "What are you saying?" he asked as he became gentle again._

_Lavi sighed. "I love Nathan and I don't want to leave him in the future," he answered seriously._

"_You're just confused with your feelings," Bookman informed Lavi._

"_Ugh. This poison is making me feel sleepy. I'll just explain later."_

_End of Flashback_

And that's how the story ended. Lavi wasn't able to properly explain to Bookman. Bookman didn't also mean to make Nathan cry. He just wanted to test if the boy really loves this student of his and surely, he passed. The only person to test now is Lavi.

"I'm not," Lavi answered as he lied on the bed again. "I've learned so many things from you. And I know, this isn't confusion," he told his grandfather.

"Are you sure with that?" Bookman asked.

"Yes."

Bookman sighed. "He visited you last night but I told him to stay away from you," he said calmly as he opened the book again.

"What? !" Lavi suddenly sat up on bed. "D-Did he cry?" he asked.

"Yes," Bookman answered with a calm voice. But deep inside, he really wanted to laugh (he is being mean to Lavi).

"Waahhh! Allen is going to kill me," Lavi said as he stood up from bed.

"That's just how a brother should be, idiot," Bookman told the boy.

"So mean. How is Kanda?" Lavi asked as he wore his boots.

"Still sleeping," Bookman answered.

"Where is he?"

FF

"Allen," Lavi said as he opened the door of the room where Kanda is confined. He walked inside and saw Kanda lying on the bed with Allen sitting just beside him.

"Lavi," Allen whispered as he saw the Bookman Jr. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to visit you," he apologized.

"No, it's fine," Lavi said with a smile. "Don't worry, Yuu will surely wake up," he said when he saw the sadness that was hiding in Allen's eyes.

"I know," Allen smiled and looked at Lavi seriously. "Lavi, Nathan cried last night," he informed the Bookman Jr.

Lavi was surprised because Allen isn't aggravated about that. But he soon understood why. It's because of Kanda. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Lavi apologized to the white-haired exorcist.

"I know, that's why I'm not killing you," Allen told Lavi. "Nathan will be here soon so just wait for him and just sit on that sofa. Be sure to explain properly to him," he said.

"I will, thanks," Lavi thanked with a smile as he sat on the sofa.

Not long after that, Nathan came in with Allen's lunch. "Allen-niisan, I brought you some lunch," he said while giving Allen the food (he didn't notice Lavi's presence).

"Thank you. I told you, you don't have to do this. I can get it myself," Allen told his brother.

"But I want to help Allen-niisan," Nathan pouted at his brother.

"Nathan," Allen spoke as he looked at Nathan directly in the eyes. "Lavi is here, geez…" he informed the boy. He was actually waiting for Nathan to notice Lavi but the boy was taking so long.

"Huh?" Nathan averted his eyes from his brother and looked around the room to see Lavi. Lavi was sitting on the sofa. "L-Lavi-san…" he whispered.

"Nathan," Lavi called the boy as he stood up with a smile.

Nathan took a step back before trying to run away but his elder brother stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Nathan, where are you going?" Allen asked as he stood up also.

"Allen-niisan, I'll leave Lavi-san," Nathan answered as he looked up at his brother.

"You won't do that, Nathan," Lavi said while walking near them.

Nathan looked at Lavi as he felt his brother let go of his hand. Allen sat on the chair again and shut his own mouth. "Lavi-san, Bookman—."

"I already explained everything to him so you don't need to worry anymore. He already agreed to our relationship so you don't need to distance yourself anymore," Lavi said as he held Nathan's one hand.

"But I don't want to be a burden to you," Nathan said to the older exorcist while trying to free his hand. "I don't want Lavi-san to die because of me. I have to leave you," he whispered, bowing his head.

"Look, Nathan, I don't know what crap Bookman had told you but don't say things like that. He told me that he was just testing you so stop saying you'll leave me. You love me, right?" Lavi asked.

Nathan looked at Lavi's eyes as he thought deeply. He really loves Lavi… Why would he leave his beloved? Kanda told him that if you love someone, you'll never leave him… "I… I love Lavi-san…" Nathan whispered. "I love you," he repeated as he hugged Lavi tightly.

Lavi hugged the little boy back. "Then why are you saying you'll leave me?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan buried his face on Lavi's chest. "I'm sorry Lavi-san. I didn't mean it," he said as his tears fell down subconsciously. "I won't say it again, I'm sorry."

"Oi, don't cry," Lavi said as he cupped Nathan's cheeks. "Your brother will kill me if you don't stop," he informed the boy with a smile.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Nathan apologized again while wiping his tears with both hands.

"Baka Lavi," Allen said with a smile as he tried not to look at those two or else, he will just be jealous.

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked inside the room where Kanda is confined. Komui told her to bring some coffee to Allen even though it's late at night. "Good evening, Allen-kun," Lenalee greeted as he went near the bean sprout.<p>

"Good evening, Lenalee," Allen greeted back.

"Onii-san told me to bring you some coffee because he said it will help you stay up late," Lenalee said as she gave Allen the cup of coffee. At the same time, she looked around and smiled when she saw Lavi sleeping on the sofa with Nathan on top of him, making him Nathan's bed (well, they can't leave Allen alone here). Then, she looked at Allen again. "But Allen-kun, I think you should take proper sleep. You should take care of your health. Kanda will surely scold you if he wakes up," she told Allen with a smile.

Allen smiled back at Lenalee. "Thank you," he thanked as he took the cup from Lenalee's hand but he accidentally dropped it and it broke. "Ah, I'm sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean it," he said as he kneeled and tried to clean it using his bare hands but the girl stopped him by holding his hand.

"You'll hurt yourself, Allen-kun," Lenalee said while holding Allen's hand. She stared at Allen's face. His face was flushed a little and his hand has cold sweat. "You're sick, Allen-kun," she whispered.

"I'm not…" Allen said as he looked away from the female exorcist. He also freed his hand from Lenalee's touch.

Lenalee looked at Allen with worried eyes. "Allen-kun…" she whispered.

Allen bowed his head to hide his face… to hide the tears that were aching to fall from his eyes. "Damn it, I'm going to kill Kanda if he doesn't wake up soon…" he whispered angrily as he tried hard not to cry.

Lenalee hugged Allen gently to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I can't help you, I'm really sorry," she apologized. Lenalee could feel the sadness Allen is feeling. It really hurts her to know that she couldn't do anything to help her friend.

"It's fine, Lenalee. Kanda just likes playing this game," Allen told the girl.

* * *

><p>After few days?<p>

Allen sat on the bed while General Froi Tiedoll sat on the chair. General is here to visit his student and child. He is also here to have a simple, little chat with Allen.

"Good evening, General," Allen greeted politely.

"Good evening," the General greeted back. "I see that Yuu hasn't woken up yet," he said with a smile.

"Yes," Allen whispered while frowning sadly. He looked away from the General to hide his face.

"It's alright," Tiedoll said, still with a smile, when he saw Allen's action. "Life is always hard, Allen. It was never easy," he informed Allen as he patted the bean sprout's head.

Allen looked at Tiedoll with confusion because the General seems to know what is going on in his mind.

"You never now when challenges will come and end. You never know how to avoid taking it," Tiedoll said. "There is no challenge that you can't handle. Because God never gives challenges that you can't take," he told the boy as he stood up. "Allen, it's ok to be sad. Everyone experiences that. Don't hide your sorrows. It will only hurt you more. I'll take my leave now. Take care of Yuu, Allen. Work hard," he advised the boy before taking his step out.

"T-Thank you, General," Allen thanked as he watched the General leave. Then he looked at Kanda's face. He suddenly found the time to reminisce the times when he and Kanda were together.

_Flashbacks in Allen's mind_

_(Chapter 5) "Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called turning his head to see me, still walking._

_"Hmp," I looked away from Kanda. I am really mad._

_Kanda tch-ed then grabbed me wrist. He dragged me in an empty room/place/area where no one would see us._

_"What the hell, baKanda? This isn't the interrogation room," I said when Kanda stopped walking._

_"What the fuck is your problem, Moyashi?" Kanda asked pushing me to the wall behind me._

_"I told you already! The problem is you!" I answered irritated. "I told you, I want you to be sweet to me! I want you to be romantic towards me!" I shouted at Kanda, making sure that the taller man heard every single word I said._

_Kanda smirked at me. "Do you really think I'd do something as weird as that? Why don't you just go to Lavi instead?" he asked in sarcasm._

_I was taken aback at the said words. "Those aren't weird! And why the hell did you bring Lavi up? Are you jealous?" I asked frankly._

_Kanda looked at me fiercely. I just said the right thing. "Tch, you irritate me, Moyashi," he stated._

_I was hurt because of what Kanda said. Now that I think about it, Kanda hadn't said a thing about loving me since that day up to now. And he I was, telling Kanda he's jealous. "If you're irritated, then go to your Lenalee. Since she's way better than me! I'm just a bean sprout for you, anyway!" I shouted pushing Kanda out of the way. I walked away quickly. Tears started to form in my eyes.__ '__Baka Kanda. Always hurting me like this'. __I thought as I wiped his tears away._

_"Moyashi," Kanda called grabbing my right hand, stopping me from walking. He looked at me and was surprised when he saw tears. "You're… crying," he said._

_"Of course! Do you think I'm numb to not feel a thing?" I asked angrily._

_"Tch," Kanda removed the strands of hair that covered my face before kissing the my tears away._

_"K-Kanda? What are you doing?" I asked in surprise._

_Kanda ignored the question and continued kissing my face. As he does this, he pushed me lightly on the wall. As soon as the tears were gone, he hugged me tightly._

_"What are you doing?" I repeated his question._

'_Baka Moyashi'.__Kanda frowned because of the question.__ '__Isn't it obvious?'__"Being romantic to you, idiot," he answered._

_I smiled. "You know Kanda, adding idiot to your words doesn't make anything romantic, moron," I informed. "Tell me you love me," I demanded out of the blue._

_Kanda pulled away. "Who the hell would say such things?" he almost shouted._

_"Just say it," I demanded strongly._

_Silence. There was a long moment of silence. I looked at Kanda, frowning. "Just say it, you idiot!" I yelled._

_"Who would?" Kanda retorted._

_I frowned painfully at Kanda. "You… y-you don't?" I asked in a whisper, bowing my head lightly._

'_He's hurt'.__Kanda lifted my chin up, making me look at him directly. Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry. "You should have told me earlier. I-"_

_"I love you," Kanda stated fast, looking directly in my eyes._

_Tears in my eyes vanished quickly. I stared at Kanda with my eyes fully opened. "R-Really?" I asked still surprised._

_Kanda looked away from me. A light shade of pink was visible on his cheeks. "You sure change your mood fast, Moyashi," he commented, still blushing. '__Why did I say that really?'_

_"I love you too," I said jumping happily to Kanda, hugging him tightly. Kanda smiled at my reaction, he hugged me back. "I really do," I said seriously, smiling._

_"Tch, cut the shit, Moyashi," Kanda replied. I just kept saying embarrassing words to him._

_(Chapter 9) I grinned happily. "Does it taste good, Kanda?" I asked._

_"No," Kanda answered bluntly._

_I looked at Kanda, wide-eyed. I was ready to talk back but chose not to do it for it will lead us nowhere. I looked back to my food and continued eating. __I cooked this with love, baKanda…_

_I had inserted food in my mouth when I felt Kanda cupped my cheek, making me look at the Japanese man._

_The samurai moved his head closer to mine and kissed me passionately, tasting the food in my mouth. He inserted his tongue in my mouth and took the food before pulling away from the kiss. He, then, swallowed the food. "That tastes better," Kanda said, smirking at me._

_(Chapter 15) "What did I misunderstand? You lied to me when you said you went to the comfort room. You don't want me to know that you and Lenalee talked," I said._

_Kanda let go of me and sat on the bench near the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't want to explain while standing. He got tired of searching for me also so he had to sit. "I lied to you because I didn't want you to know about Lenalee's feelings. I—"_

_"Why didn't you want me to know?" I asked, interrupting Kanda's serious explanation. I looked at Kanda only to see my lover looking at me with annoyance. "What?"_

_"Shut up and just listen. Sit beside me," Kanda commanded as he pulled me by the hand so that I sat closely beside him._

_I felt my heart suddenly beat fast. I was fidgeting nervously, afraid of the words that will come out from the Japanese man's mouth._

_"Lenalee loves you," the older exorcist informed me straightforwardly._

_My eyes widened as I looked at Kanda with surprise. "You're mistaken, Kanda, Lenalee loves y—"_

_Kanda covered my small mouth with his one hand. His brows were twitching with anger because of my talkativeness. "I told you to shut up," he said, frowning at me. "She loves you and she wants to take you away from me," he informed, still covering my talkative mouth. "I didn't want you to be aware of her feelings because you might get confused with your feelings and you'll let her take you away," he explained clearly._

_I stared at the Japanese man with confusion. I took and held Kanda's hand that was covering my mouth. My mind is currently processing all the scenes I saw and Kanda's explanations together, realizing that I really misunderstood Kanda's and Lenalee's actions. "T-Then, the one you really love is me?" I asked, still unsure of everything._

_"Only you," Kanda answered directly. He knows that simple answers wouldn't make my mind and heart at ease._

_(Chapter 17) __"Why do you love me, Kanda?" I unexpectedly asked. I suddenly wanted to know why Kanda loves me._

_Kanda stared at me though he could only see the top of my head. He thought of what he would answer but nothing came in his mind. "Tch," he said, looking away._

_I moved in front of him (who was still holding my hand). "I want to know, Kanda, tell me," I said excitedly, looking up at Kanda with my big eyes. I really want to know why Kanda loves me._

_Kanda looked at me again._

_"Please?" I pleaded with such dazzling eyes._

_Kanda embraced me gently with his one hand (the other was still not letting go of my hand) and sighed heavily in his mind._

_I, on the other hand, blushed darkly at the man's sudden action as I felt shivers went down my spine. I suddenly felt anxious, knowing that Kanda is about to say the words why the man loves me._

_"I don't know why the hell I fell for you, Moyashi. I hate naïve people and cursed ones like you. I hate people who couldn't keep their mouths shut— like you. I hate people who put their life for others— like you. In short, Moyashi, I hate people like you but…" Kanda thought of a word to say. "You're an exception. Moyashi, you're the one who made me feel this way so you should know the answer."_

_End of Flashbacks_

Allen looked away from Kanda and bowed his head with a sad smile as he tried hard not to cry. Even if General Tiedoll told him not to hide his sorrows… that it is ok to cry, he can't do that, especially when Kanda said that he didn't like to see the boy cry. "Damn Kanda, I really want to cry now. Wake up already or else, I'll break up with you," Allen whispered sadly. "I'll really break up with you…" he repeated angrily.

"Don't you dare, baka Moyashi."

Allen's eyes widened when he heard those voice. "Eh?" he looked again at Kanda still with his eyes widely opened.

"What the fuck are these?" Kanda asked as he sat on bed. He was removing all the craps (intravenous) that were put on his body. Once done, he looked at the bean sprout. "Come here, Moyashi," he commanded as he signaled the boy to straddle his lap. Well, he missed his bean sprout. He knows that he had been sleeping for a long time.

Allen quickly straddled Kanda's lap and hugged the Japanese exorcist tightly. He buried his face on Kanda's shoulder. "So mean…" he whispered as he let his tears fall though he's happy because Kanda is now awake.

Kanda was surprised at Allen's sudden action but he quickly hugged the boy back. "I'm sorry. Don't cry," he said while rubbing the back of the bean sprout's head, comforting him.

"T-Tiedoll-san said it's ok to cry," Allen whispered against Kanda's chest.

Kanda felt that Allen's body is warmer than usual. He pulled away from the hug and cupped Allen's cheeks with both hands to observe the boy's face. Allen looked back at him with his big, teary eyes. "Why are you sick, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a deep voice.

Allen stopped crying but there were still tears on his face. He looked away from Kanda and blushed lightly. "Maybe, because I wasn't sleeping well," he whispered.

Hearing the said words, Kanda suddenly pushed Allen on the bed, pinning the boy's hands on either side of his head. He looked at the bean sprout intensely. "Why weren't you sleeping well?" he asked the boy. He is mad because he had just slept and Allen already abused himself. (Kanda cares about Allen's health, remember? Chapter 14)

Allen looked at Kanda, wide-eyed again. Kanda was the reason why he wasn't able to sleep and the Japanese exorcist doesn't have any idea at all. Allen opened his mouth to talk but the door suddenly opened and the two turned their heads to see the person who came.

"Allen-niisan, I brought you your—," Nathan spoke but paused when he saw Kanda on top of his brother. Allen has tears on his cheeks and his hands were pinned by Kanda. Nathan quickly put down Allen's dinner and ran to the bed. He pushed Kanda away from his brother and then, he glared at the Japanese exorcist cutely. "What are you doing to Allen-niisan? Why are you hurting him?" he asked as he helped his brother sit on the bed. He won't let anyone hurt his brother. Allen and Kanda just looked at him. "Nii-san was taking care of you these past few days. He doesn't even have the time to sleep, Kanda-san. And he was so lonely because everyone was telling him that you'll die. How could you hurt Onii-san now? He has so much faith in you!" he informed Kanda. He is mad— really, really mad. He doesn't want his brother to be in pain anymore.

Kanda looked at Nathan as a sweat dropped on the side of his cheek. "You're mis—."

"Why are you making my brother cry when you know that he loves you so much? !" Nathan asked angrily while glaring at Kanda cutely. His fists were clenched on his sides tightly.

_Geez. These two bean sprouts really like jumping to conclusions. _"You're mistaken. Damn it," Kanda cursed with irritation in his voice. "Oi, Moyashi, explain to him," he commanded as he looked at Allen again.

Allen chuckled cutely first before looking at his little brother. He explained clearly to Nathan everything that happened.

When Nathan finally understood what really happened, he looked at Kanda again shyly. "I'm sorry Kanda-san," he whispered with a blush on his face.

Kanda just looked at Nathan with annoyance. "Tch. It's okay. Where is Lavi?" he asked the boy.

"Ah, he's being lectured again by Bookman because Lavi-san is naughty. I'll go call him, Kanda-san," Nathan said then quickly ran out of the room to find his lover.

Kanda smirked and looked at his beloved again. "Come here," he said as he signaled Allen to straddle his lap again. Allen did what he was told to do and was surprised when Kanda hugged him gently. "Sleep, Moyashi. I'll take care of you if you can't do that to yourself," he told the bean sprout.

Allen smiled against Kanda's shoulder. "You're an idiot, Kanda. I love you," he said. His head really hurts now. "Good night," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**In the previous chapter**

**"Allen-niisan, I brought you your—," Nathan spoke but paused when he saw Kanda on top of his brother. Allen has tears on his cheeks and his hands were pinned by Kanda. Nathan quickly put down Allen's dinner and ran to the bed. He pushed Kanda away from his brother and then, he glared at the Japanese exorcist cutely. "What are you doing to Allen-niisan? Why are you hurting him?" he asked as he helped his brother sit on the bed. He won't let anyone hurt his brother. Allen and Kanda just looked at him. "Nii-san was taking care of you these past few days. He doesn't even have the time to sleep, Kanda-san. And he was so lonely because everyone was telling him that you'll die. How could you hurt Onii-san now? He has so much faith in you!" he informed Kanda. He is mad— really, really mad. He doesn't want his brother to be in pain anymore.**

**Kanda looked at Nathan as a sweat dropped on the side of his cheek. "You're mis—."**

**"Why are you making my brother cry when you know that he loves you so much? !" Nathan asked angrily while glaring at Kanda cutely. His fists were clenched on his sides tightly.**

_**Geez. These two bean sprouts really like jumping to conclusions.**_**"You're mistaken. Damn it," Kanda cursed with irritation in his voice. "Oi, Moyashi, explain to him," he commanded as he looked at Allen again.**

**Allen chuckled cutely first before looking at his little brother. He explained clearly to Nathan everything that happened.**

**When Nathan finally understood what really happened, he looked at Kanda again shyly. "I'm sorry Kanda-san," he whispered with a blush on his face.**

**Kanda just looked at Nathan with annoyance. "Tch. It's okay. Where is Lavi?" he asked the boy.**

**"Ah, he's being lectured again by Bookman because Lavi-san is naughty. I'll go call him, Kanda-san," Nathan said then quickly ran out of the room to find his lover.**

**Kanda smirked and looked at his beloved again. "Come here," he said as he signaled Allen to straddle his lap again. Allen did what he was told to do and was surprised when Kanda hugged him gently. "Sleep, Moyashi. I'll take care of you if you can't do that to yourself," he told the bean sprout.**

**Allen smiled against Kanda's shoulder. "You're an idiot, Kanda. I love you," he said. His head really hurts now. "Good night," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.**

Lost (chapter 22) Yullen

Allen was walking in the corridor of the HQ with the female exorcist, Lenalee. He woke up without Kanda on his bed or in the room. He is with Lenalee now because she asked the girl to accompany him to where Kanda is despite reading the note Kanda left telling him to never leave the bed. His head hurts too much but he wanted to see Kanda.

"Allen-kun, we're here," Lenalee told the boy.

Allen gave the girl a pleased smile. "Thank you Lenalee, thank you for helping me," he thanked Lenalee.

"You're always welcome, Allen-kun. Neh, I'll go to Onii-san now," Lenalee said her goodbye.

Allen also said his goodbye to her before walking inside the training room. His eyes wandered around and he smiled up to his ear when he saw Kanda, meditating. He quickly ran then jumped to the Japanese exorcist, making the man fall and lie on the floor with him on top. "Kanda!" Allen greeted happily with a big smile on his face.

Hearing that voice, Kanda opened his eyes angrily and glared at the smiling bean sprout. "Baka Moyashi, why are you here?" he asked the boy.

"Good morning Kanda," Allen greeted, ignoring Kanda's question. He gave Kanda a kiss on the cheek then grinned at him again.

"Tch, Moyashi," Kanda wrapped his one arm around Allen's waist before sitting on the floor. He placed his thumb under Allen's chin, making the boy look at him directly in the eyes. He put a grim look on his face so that the bean sprout would listen to him seriously. "Didn't I leave a note? I told you to stay on bed. I even left food so that there won't be a need for you to go out of my room," Kanda told the boy with a very deep voice.

"But, Kanda…"

Kanda touched Allen's cheek for a moment. _They are red. _He kissed the bean sprout's forehead. Then, he moved his face closer to Allen's so he could feel the boy's breathing. _Panting just by coming here…_

"Kanda, you'll catch my fever if you're this close to me," Allen whispered as he tried to back his head but Kanda's hands were preventing him to do so.

"I won't," Kanda said before kissing Allen passionately on the lips. The kiss didn't lass long because Kanda doesn't want to exhaust his bean sprout. "Let's go," he told Allen then stood up and walked. The white-haired exorcist walked behind him.

"Kanda, wait," Allen whispered and stopped walking when he felt dizzy. It felt like his surrounding was moving.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispered as he hugged his bean sprout, preventing the boy from falling. "That's why I told you to rest," he said, tightening his hug.

"Stop nagging," Allen said as he buried his face on Kanda's chest. "Uhn…" he grunted while clutching the Japanese exorcist's coat. "My head hurts… so much… Kanda…" the bean sprout breathed heavily.

_Damn. _"I'll carry you, Moyashi," Kanda said as he lifted Allen and carried him in a bridal style.

"No…"

"Shut up."

Allen buried his face on Kanda's chest. He really doesn't like being treated like a girl but his head really hurts and he can't walk properly. It's his own fault so he doesn't have any right to complain.

FF

Kanda gently combed Allen's hair and he could feel the boy's cold sweat on his hand. "Tch, don't disobey me again," he said as he stood up.

Allen held Kanda's hand, stopping the man from leaving. "Where are you going?" he asked the older exorcist.

"Tch. I won't leave. Just going to get your medicine," Kanda answered as he freed his hand and walked to the cabinet. Allen told him earlier that he didn't take his medicine because it doesn't taste good. Kanda really thinks that that is a very childish reason. He went back and sat on the bed only to see his bean sprout lying on his stomach, burying his face on the pillow. "Oi, Moyashi," Kanda called the boy.

"I'm sleeping," Allen lied.

Kanda frowned at the boy. "You're not a kid anymore," he said, knowing that Allen is lying just so he won't be able to drink his medicine.

Allen buried his face more on the pillow. _Baka Kanda. Who said I'm a kid? Ugh… my head really hurts._

"Oi, are you crying?" Kanda asked Allen when he heard sobs.

Allen shook his head as an answer but the truth is he is really crying because of too much headache. It seems that he really abused himself.

Kanda just sighed at Allen's stubbornness. He kissed the boy lightly on the head before saying his words. "Then, I'll just leave."

Allen rolled over the bed and stared at Kanda with teary eyes. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

Kanda smirked secretly in his mind. Allen easily falls in his traps. "Anywhere," he answered as he stood up and walked.

"Wait, Kan— uh…" Allen sat up on bed and tried to stop Kanda but his headache stopped him. "Kanda is so cruel," he whispered as his tears fell down. His head was bowed lightly.

Kanda smirked and sat on the bed again. He cupped Allen's cheek with one hand, making the boy look at him. "I'm not, now eat this," he said calmly as he tried to insert the tablet of medicine in the bean sprout's small mouth.

But Allen's lips were closed tightly. He really doesn't want to take the medicine.

"Tch." This is why Kanda really hates kids. They always have a non-sense reason when they don't like to do something. But experiencing this with his Moyashi, he never thought that this could be a little cute. Kanda thought of an idea on how to make Allen drink the medicine. It didn't took him long to think. He quickly put the medicine in his mouth then lifted Allen's face a little more before kissing the boy on the lips. He then passed the medicine from his mouth to Allen's using his tongue. After that, he pulled away with smirk on his lips. He pinched Allen's lips to stop the boy from spitting the pill and he put water in his mouth before kissing Allen again. After passing the water, he pulled away and looked at Allen directly in the eyes. "Swallow it," he commanded.

Allen did what he was told. Well, he couldn't possibly spit that because it will make the bed wet. Kanda just wiped the boy's tears away with his thumb as he stared at the boy. "Sleep," he said as he pushed Allen gently on the bed.

"Kanda-san," Nathan called from outside as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kanda said calmly while holding Allen's hand.

After those words, the door quickly opened revealing the worried, white-haired exorcist with his lover behind him. "Allen-niisan, why did you get up from bed? You're worsening your fever!" Nathan said as he ran near the bed. He was eating with Lavi a while ago when one of the finders told him about the romantic moment of Allen and Kanda in the training room. The finder was actually asking him if those two are lovers.

"I'll go out for a moment," Kanda said as he stood up.

"Don't," Allen whispered. A sad frown was formed on his face.

"Tch. I won't leave. Just talk to your brother. He's worried," Kanda told his bean sprout calmly.

Allen stared at Nathan and saw the boy about to cry. Nathan is really worried about him. Allen smiled in his heart knowing that his brother really loves him so much. "Ok," he agreed to his beloved.

Kanda smirked when Allen finally became obedient again. "Don't tire him, kid," Kanda said as he patted Nathan's head once before going out of the room with Lavi.

"Yuu, doesn't it feel good?" Lavi asked while leaning his back to the wall. "Allen got sick because he took care of you too much that he forgot taking care of himself," he told Kanda.

Kanda stared at Lavi with a frown, then, he looked away again. "It does… feel good," Kanda answered and sighed. "But it doesn't feel good when I see him like that," he said honestly as he looked up at the ceiling.

Lavi smirked at Kanda. "Yuu is concerned. Haha. Never seen you like that," he said, still with a smile.

"Baka Usagi," Kanda whispered with a smirk also. It's really funny how Allen could change him.

FF

"Kanda-san," Nathan called once he got out of the room. Kanda and Lavi just looked at him. "Allen-niisan promised me that he won't get out of bed if you won't leave him again. Kanda-san, promise me that you won't leave Allen-niisan again or else," Nathan frowned seriously but cutely in front of Kanda. "I'll take my brother away from you," he threatened the Japanese exorcist.

Kanda was taken aback at the said words. Lavi just smiled behind him. "Yuu, promise him. He's serious. He also has evil side like his brother," the rabbit seriously whispered to his best friend.

Kanda's eyes never blinked. He never thought that that (evil side) is hereditary. Kanda regained his cool and he opened his mouth to speak. "I promise," he said.

Nathan smiled at Kanda happily, hearing the exorcist's promise. He'll never have to worry again. "Thank you, Kanda-san," he thanked his brother's lover. "We'll leave now," he spoke his goodbye politely as he dragged Lavi away.

Kanda let out a heavy sigh before walking inside the room again only to find his Moyashi sitting and waiting for him. He sat on the bed also and gave the boy a cool smile.

"Kanda," Allen called and straddled Kanda's lap then hugged the Japanese exorcist tightly.

Kanda hugged the boy back gently. "Do you want to sleep like this, Moyashi?" he asked as he felt Allen rested his head on his chest.

"Yes… I want Kanda… and his hair," Allen whispered gripping Kanda's arms.

Finally knowing what Allen wants, Kanda took off his tie and let his hair fall. Allen smiled when he felt the older exorcist's hair fall on his shoulders. "Love…" he breathed. "I love you, Kanda," he said, closing his eyes. "Don't leave me… stay…" he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Hearing those words, Kanda smiled. Allen is really scared to be left by the one he loves. He had experienced the pain of loosing someone, after all. _I love you too. _He hugged Allen tighter then moved himself to the corner of the bed (and room) to have a more comfortable position.

FF

Allen opened his eyes only to find himself still straddling the Japanese exorcist. He looked at Kanda and saw his beloved sleeping. Kanda had a book on his hand which means that he was reading before he fell asleep. "Allen," Kanda whispered as he opened his eyes when he felt the bean sprout move.

"K-Kanda, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Allen asked nervously. He is shy because he made Kanda take care of him selfishly.

Kanda stared at Allen first before pressing his forehead on Allen's. This way, he could feel Allen's temperature and he was sure that it went down. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked the boy.

"No," Allen answered as he shook his head. Kanda really helped a lot. "Thank you for taking care of me, Kanda," he thanked Kanda with a smile before giving Kanda a chaste kiss on the lips. He isn't sick anymore. Thanks to Kanda himself, and his hug and his hair and his warmth.

Kanda smirked at the kiss. "I'm sleepy, Moyashi," Kanda informed Allen. It's midnight already, after all.

Hearing those words, Allen quickly get off of Kanda. "Sleep, Kanda. I'll take care of you," he said while pushing Kanda gently on the bed.

"Hn," Kanda smirked. His eyes were closed because he is really feeling sleepy after reading five books in a row. "Baka Moyashi, just hug me and sleep," he told Allen as he pulled the boy by the hand.

Allen blushed lightly at their position. Kanda was embracing him tightly that he could feel the beats of Kanda's heart. "O-Ok," the bean sprout said as he hugged Kanda back. "Goodnight, Kanda."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Lavi-san, why aren't we having sex?" Nathan suddenly asked the red-haired exorcist. He was sitting on Lavi's bed while Lavi was writing something Bookman told him to write.<p>

Lavi was surprised at Nathan's words. Why did his innocent lover suddenly asked something like that? "You're still young, Nathan," he coolly answered the boy. Though he wants to do it with Nathan… but the kid is still young. Also, Allen will definitely kill him if he ever laid a hand on his cute, little brother.

"But we're lovers, Lavi-san. Master told me that lovers do it," Nathan told the red-haired exorcist. (Well, Marian told him that that's what he does with all the women who love him)

Lavi frowned a little as he stopped writing. He turned to look at his cute lover. "We'll do that in the future," he said with a smile. He just wouldn't be able to take it if Nathan got hurt. Nathan is a virgin, after all.

Nathan stood up and walked in front of Lavi. "You still don't love me enough, Lavi-san?" he asked politely, tears forming in eyes. He is hurt because of what Lavi said. His master also told him that if he refused to have sex with those women, that means he doesn't want to return the love they are giving him. (That's how Marian manipulated Nathan)

"I love you…' Lavi said. "So much… now don't cry. It will hurt you that's why I don't want to do it now," he informed the boy.

"I don't care if it's Lavi-san," Nathan said as he hugged Lavi. "Because I love Lavi-san," he added innocently.

Lavi sighed and hugged the boy back. There is no way Nathan would give up; he always gets what he wants because Allen is spoiling him. "Ók, but only if your brother agrees," Lavi said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Kanda pushed Allen gently to the door and quickly pinned the bean sprout's hands on either side of his head. He, then, captured Allen's soft lips with his. Their body was so close together that Kanda could feel the boy's hips trembling beneath him. He stopped kissing the white-haired exorcist's lips and started to work on the bean sprout's neck. As he did this, he unbuttoned Allen's shirt and then, threw it on the floor.<p>

_So fast… _"K-Kanda, ah!" Allen moaned as he felt Kanda's hands played and pulled his nipples gently. He could feel the taller exorcist's mouth sucking his neck roughly, leaving kiss marks on his pale skin. Shivers went down his spine and he blushed darkly when he felt the Japanese man lowered his head and sucked his nipples hungrily. Kanda would lick, suck and nibble it repeatedly and it drives the bean sprout crazy. "B-Bed… please… haa…" the bean sprout pleaded, feeling his body weaken gradually.

Hearing Allen's pleading, Kanda smirked before he lifted and threw the boy on the bed. He took his coat and shirt off before climbing on top of Allen again. He paused and stared at his beautiful beloved for a moment. The kiss marks he left on Allen's pale skin and those wet, pink nipples… he stared at them with a smirk.

Allen stared back at the Japanese exorcist with a blush on his face. He was panting heavily because of the pleasure Kanda gave him a while ago. "Kanda…" he whispered as he untied his lover's hair. Then, he averted his eyes from Kanda's to the man's abs… those well-built abs. He traced it with his slender fingers slowly. "Amazing…" he whispered. He, then, smiled innocently at Kanda. "I love it," he said. He closed his eyes when Kanda caressed his left arm and attempted to kiss him again but loud knocks on the door interrupted them… again.

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi shouted from the outside.

Allen opened his eyes widely when he heard Lavi's voice. One is enough, two is too much. That's what Allen thought. This is the second time Lavi interrupted them and he wouldn't let the Rabbit succeed. An angry frown was formed on the bean sprout's face.

"Don't tell me you're going to let him interrupt us again," Kanda spoke with annoyance in his tone.

Allen looked at Kanda with nervousness. "N-No," he said. "I'll definitely not allow that," he continued with a smile. Well, he was actually feeling good also. Kanda just gave him a smirk. "What is it, Lavi?" the white-haired exorcist asked loudly.

Lavi looked at Nathan first before saying what he needed to say. "Can I come inside?" he asked unsurely. Well, Nathan is here with him in case his elder brother won't allow Lavi. He might be able to persuade his brother, right? But deep inside the red-haired exorcist, he has the thought that there is no way Allen would allow such things to happen.

"Hell no! Ah!" Allen shouted when Kanda sucked his abdomen and dipped his tongue on his navel. "Don't, Kanda, he'll hear us," he said as he gripped the Japanese man's hair. He didn't even realize that Kanda had removed all his clothes including his boxers, revealing his aching erection. "Just… Just tell me… uhn… what you need… haa…" Allen breathed when Kanda didn't listen to his words earlier. The older exorcist kept on teasing him.

Lavi's sweat dropped a little. Can he really ask that loudly? He let out a sigh before opening his mouth to speak. "I just want to ask permission if I can—."

"Ah! Do… Do whatever you want… haa…" Allen interrupted Lavi when Kanda took his cock in his mouth. "Ngh… ahh… Kanda… stop…" he whispered. His legs were shaking because of too much pleasure. Kanda was licking his shaft with his tongue and playing with his balls and the tip using his hands.

"Can I really—?"

"Yes! ... Ah… do it now! You can… ahh… do what… ever you want…" Allen managed to say, tears forming in his eyes because of Kanda's torturous actions. Kanda just started moving his mouth up and down the length.

Lavi couldn't believe it. Allen really didn't want to hear him out. "Lavi-san, Allen-niisan agreed," Nathan said with a smile as he dragged the older exorcist with him.

Allen let out a sigh of relief when he heard those footsteps. He glared at Kanda and tried to scold him but the Japanese exorcist took his member again without any warning. "K-Kanda! Ah!" Pre-cum stated leaking out of his manhood and Kanda licked it all. "Kanda… stop…" Allen said as he sat up on bed. "I… I want to make you feel good too…" Allen whispered while blushing darkly. He just remembered the No.5 in the article "How to Please Your Man in Bed".

Kanda stopped what he was doing and sat on the bed also. He looked at the boy with arrogance. "Hn," Kanda smirked. "You have small mouth, Moyashi," he told the boy.

Allen frowned angrily but cutely at Kanda. "Are you insulting me, baKanda?" he asked his beloved. "I can pleasure you, baKanda. Don't underestimate me," he said intensely.

Kanda smirked again. That wasn't an insult but a compliment. And well, he couldn't possibly refuse such a great offer, could he? The Japanese man stood up, unzipped his pants and removed the rest of his clothes, revealing his aching length.

Allen couldn't help but stare at it, wide-eyed. Then, he averted his eyes to look at Kanda. His heart was beating so fast and his face blushed darker if it was even possible.

Kanda gave the boy another smirk. The way Allen stared at his arousal was surely a stroke for his ego. "You can still change your mind, Moyashi," he said. Well, he doesn't want to force his bean sprout, honestly.

Allen frowned at Kanda again. "No way," he whispered. "I'm just wandering how you made it that big," he continued with a pout. His isn't small but Kanda's is bigger.

"It's an adult 'manhood', Moyashi," Kanda answered. He was about to push Allen on the bed again, thinking that Allen won't take his member in his mouth. But the boy did. Allen made him sit on the bed before positioning himself in between his lover's knees. He started to lick the shaft up and down slowly. Then, he sucked the tip first before twirling his tongue around the head. "F-Fuck…" Kanda cursed and moaned. Allen was pleased at the exorcist's reaction. He sucked the length again and deep throated it. But of course, Kanda is too big that Allen wasn't able to take it all in his mouth. "Fuck. Allen, stop," he said as he pushed Allen's head gently away from him. He never knew Allen was so good at that.

Allen stared at his lover with confusion. "You don't like it, Kanda?" he asked while looking at his beloved with worried eyes. It's his first time doing that, after all.

"Fuck, I love it," Kanda cursed and admitted honestly as he lifted and placed Allen on bed again. "Suck," he ordered intensely as he brought three, long fingers to Allen's mouth. He really couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to take Allen now.

Allen didn't suck it. He just stared at the Japanese exorcist with curiosity.

"Damn it, it will hurt you more if you don't suck them," Kanda said angrily. His member is really aching and he wants to penetrate the boy now.

Allen quickly opened his mouth when he heard Kanda's angry voice. It seems that he just made his lover mad. Allen sucked the three fingers, coating them with his saliva though he really doesn't know why Kanda wants to suck his fingers.

"That's enough," Kanda said as he withdrew his fingers. He looked at his bean sprout with lust. They were both covered with sweat. Kanda gave Allen a chaste kiss on the lips before nudging the boy's legs apart.

"K-Kanda?" Allen didn't know what was going to happen and why his legs were awkwardly spread apart, making his member twitch because of the cool air.

"Relax," Kanda said as he placed his middle finger on Allen's tight entrance. The bean sprout just looked at him, wide-eyed. The Japanese exorcist ignored the look on his lover's face and pushed his finger in that virgin hole as he watched the boy's face to see his reaction.

Allen's legs trembled at the intrusion and he looked away from Kanda with embarrassment. That's just dirty… "W-What are you doing, baKanda? Ah!" Allen asked but gasped when the Japanese exorcist slid his finger in and out of the hole. His muscles tightened around the finger because it really felt uncomfortable.

"Allen, relax," Kanda whispered again as he kissed the bean sprout's cheek and withdrew his finger from within his beloved.

Allen just breathed before gasping with pain as the intruder came in again but this time, with companion. "K-Kanda, stop… it hurts," he said when the exorcist above him started to stretch his tightness. He was gripping tightly the sheets under him. "Kanda…" Allen started to whimper when Kanda didn't stop scissoring and curling his fingers inside him.

"Look at me, Allen," Kanda said as he cupped the boy's cheek with his free hand, still stretching Allen's tight heat.

Allen looked at Kanda with teary eyes but he never cry. "Ah! No… no more…' he whimpered when Kanda inserted the third and final finger inside him. The fingers started moving in and out of him without any hesitations. "No…" he whispered, panting heavily. Sweats were rolling all over his body as he felt those fingers thrust inside him rapidly.

Kanda kissed Allen gently on the lips to distract the boy from the pain he is feeling. He inserted his tongue inside the small mouth of his lover and started licking all the places he can lick. Not long after that, Kanda found the boy's sweet spot and he could feel his bean sprout pushing his hips down to meet his fingers. Kanda pulled away from the kiss and started to thrust his fingers faster.

"A-Ah! Yuu!" Allen couldn't control his moans when Kanda continued harassing his sweet spot.

Kanda smirked at Allen as he paused his movements. "You finally called my name," he said.

Allen looked at Kanda with surprise. Did Kanda want him to call him by the name from the very start? He was ready to ask that but the Japanese exorcist started moving his fingers again. "Ah! ... haa…" Allen moaned.

Kanda kept his pace for a while 'til he felt that Allen is stretched enough and ready. He heard the boy whine sadly when he withdrew his fingers, leaving the boy feeling empty.

Allen panted heavily as he looked at Kanda with half-lidded eyes. "K-Kiss me…" he said.

Hearing what his lovers wants, Kanda quickly kissed his bean sprout. As he did this, he ground their hips and dicks together, earning cute moans from the boy. He, then, pulled away and licked Allen's ear sexily. "This will hurt, Allen," he whispered to the boy's ear before sitting on the bed. He spread Allen's legs apart as much as possible. Then, he glanced at his beloved only to see Allen staring at him with worry. Allen could sense what was going to happen. "I'll be gentle," Kanda reassured. Well, he wants Allen to feel good too in his first time. Kanda lifted Allen's legs, placing the boy's angles on his shoulders. "Relax," he said as he placed the tip of his member against Allen's entrance. He firmed his hold on his beloved's legs before slowly pushing himself inside the tight heat. When he was fully inside, he stopped his movements, allowing the boy to get used to his size. Then, he stared at his bean sprout.

Allen's eyes were closed but Kanda could see tears rolling down from the sides. His legs were trembling because of the pain. His muscles were clenching down at the intrusion and he could feel the pulsing of Kanda's cock inside him. "H-Hurts… too much…" he finally spoke but in a whisper as he clung to Kanda's arms tightly. "Take… Take it out please…" he pleaded, still with his eyes closed. "Please…" he pleaded again as tears continued running down his cheeks. He was never ready for this. This pain is different from the pain he felt from the wounds because of the missions. This pain felt like his body was being split in two.

"Allen, look at me," Kanda said as he tried his best to not move his lower half. It was painful for him also. He really loves Allen. He was never gentle to anyone before. If the person below him now is a slut, he would never give her/him time to adjust even if she/he was a virgin. He would fuck her/him roughly now. But this is Allen we are talking about, his most beloved person. He can never do that to him. "Look at me," he repeated when Allen didn't obey him. He smiled when Allen finally opened his eyes. "Just look at me," he whispered as he pulled his member out, only the thick tip was inside. Then, he thrust himself back sharply inside.

"Ahh!" Allen screamed as he arched his back, unintentionally making Kanda's member reach deeper inside him. It hurt him so much. The way his beloved thrust inside him was really, really painful. He panted below Kanda; he never knew that just by lying on bed, he could sweat this much. He never closed his eyes (well, he would blinked sometimes, of course) because Kanda is looking at him passionately— which he only shows in the slightest moments.

Kanda pulled out again, then, he shallowly thrust inside of the boy repeatedly before pushing himself inside of his beloved sharply. Kanda kept the slow pace, thrusting his member in Allen gently and carefully to avoid himself from hurting the bean sprout more. Allen is too tight for his size. "Hurts… Yuu, it hurts…." Allen said as he looked at Kanda with pain. But Kanda didn't stop thrusting to the boy slowly because Allen won't be able to adjust if he doesn't move. He is also trying to position his member at the right angle so he could hit Allen's bundle of nerves. Kanda thrust himself inside his beloved slowly before delivering a sharp thrust inside the boy again.

"Ahh! Yuu…" Allen screamed again while arching his back. Kanda just hit his sweetest spot.

Kanda repeated thrusting to that spot gently, earning moans from the boy. Afterwards, he stopped moving when he was sure that his member was pressing against that bundle of nerves. "Does it feel good, Allen?" Kanda asked before he gulped, his member aching to move inside of Allen.

"Y-Yes… Allen answered as he looked at Kanda with lustful eyes.

Kanda completely pulled his member out of Allen. He let the boy's legs fall on the bed and spread widely on either side of his hips. His hands fell on both sides of the bean sprout's head to support himself. "I love you," he said before thrusting his arousal deeper and harder inside of Allen all at once, surely hitting those bundle of nerves.

"Ahh!" Allen gasped loudly as he gripped Kanda's arms tighter. Kanda smirked at this; he rolled his hips making wide circles inside, opening Allen's tight heat wider. "Yuu…" Allen breathed heavily as he tried his best to not close his eyes.

Kanda, then, slowly pull back his hips before slamming hard into him again. "Ahh! M-More Yuu…" Allen moaned beneath him. Hearing those words, Kanda completely pulled his member out before shoving back inside the boy, never missing that bundle of nerves. "Ahh!" the boy screamed. Kanda rammed himself in and out of his bean sprout over and over again with such force.

Allen's grip on Kanda's arms tightened more if it was still even possible. A little amount of blood flowed down Kanda's arms because of the boy's grip but neither of them minded. They were too drowned in the pleasure they are feeling. Allen was trying hardly to stop himself from moaning but it only made his moans cuter and more seductive for the Japanese exorcist. Kanda was moving so fast and so hard inside of him that he felt completely full, never missing the man's thickness. Every thrust goes deeper and harder inside of him.

Kanda, soon, saw Allen's member leaking too much liquid. He supported his weight with one hand as he used his free hand to grasp the boy's aching member. He moved his hand up and down of the shaft with such an incredible pace, just the same on how he moved his hips back and forth to Allen. "Fuck..." Kanda cursed when he felt Allen's walls tightening around him.

"Y-Yuu… ahh… ahh… ahh… I'm… ahh! … going to …ah… Yuu… cum!" Allen managed to say between his moans. Kanda's thrusts were too fast that it hurts but the pain he is feeling brings pleasures to his body.

Kanda smirked again, sensing that they'll be able to come together. He felt the heat spiraling within his stomach. As he rubbed Allen's arousal, he increased his pace, his thrusts becoming faster and harder and deeper and more precise. He was rocking himself in and out of Allen in an animalistic speed and he knew that he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Allen was repeatedly pushing his hips down to meet Kanda's thrusts, wrapping his legs around Kanda's hips to help the older exorcist go deeper inside of him. The Japanese thought Allen looked sexy like that and he rocked in and out of the boy roughly. His thrusts kept on hitting that bundle of nerves and he knew that Allen would cum any moment now. Kanda increased his pace more and he loved how Allen moaned beneath him. He thrust sharply inside the boy repeatedly 'til he felt Allen's wall tightening around him. "Ahh… Yuu… Yuu… I'm coming… haa… Yuu!" Allen screamed as he came, his cum falling onto their chests and stomachs.

Kanda, at the same time, gave the bean sprout two more sharp thrusts before coming deep inside Allen with a grunt. "Yuu… ahh… too much…" Allen said when he felt Kanda still feeding his hole with that warm liquid. His grip on Kanda's arms loosened after he came and they were resting on either side of his body now.

"That's because I had been holding back for too long," Kanda explained as he pulled his now soft member out of Allen. He, then, let himself fall on top of the boy. He never knew that sex could feel this good. It's true that he had sex so many times before but this is the first time he ever cared for his partner (in sex). This is the first time he wanted to make his partner feel good too.

"H-Heavy…" Allen complained to the Japanese exorcist above him. They were both panting and sweating heavily. Allen moved his arms to hug his beloved because he loved how Kanda's body rested on top of him. "I love you too," he whispered. That answer might be too late but he really couldn't reply to Kanda earlier especially when the man's member kept on torturing his hole.

* * *

><p>"Are you still fine?" Lavi asked the boy beneath him. He stopped his movements when he saw Nathan panting heavily and blushing darkly. Maybe he was a little too rough?<p>

"Fine… I'm fine, Lavi-san…" Nathan whispered with a smile. Lavi's huge cock was buried deep inside him and it felt really good. His muscles were clenching down at the intrusion, making his walls tighter. "L-Lavi-san, is this sex?" he asked out of curiosity.

Lavi smiled. The boy wanted to have sex with him even though he doesn't know what it is. "Yes," he answered as he raised Nathan's hips a little.

"Ah!" Nathan gasped at the sudden action. Lavi's wide tip just hit his bundle of nerves. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt Lavi pulled his member out, just the thick head inside, readying himself for the upcoming pleasure. His hands clutched the pillow behind his head at the same time.

Lavi gave the boy a smirk first before shoving himself back inside Nathan with such force that the boy's entire body lurked forward in its place.

"Ahh!" Nathan screamed and it was soon followed by pant after pant as Lavi continued pounding inside him sharply with such a fast pace. Lavi moved his cock in and out of the boy rapidly, his cock going deeper and harder with every thrust. "Ahh… Ahh… Lavi-san… I can't! ah! Something's… ah! c-coming out Ahh!" Nathan moaned as he came hard.

Lavi could feel Nathan's walls tightened around his member and it was unbearable. He sharply rammed himself inside the boy repeatedly and then, he stopped, burying his cock deep inside the boy, only to let his cum leak inside the boy's hole.

"Ahh…" Nathan moaned and panted as he felt Lavi's liquid filling his ass. Lavi, soon, let out his soft member and lied beside the boy. "I love you, Lavi-san. Goodnight," the little exorcist said as he hugged Lavi and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too, Nathan," Lavi said while hugging the boy back. He let Nathan used his chest as a pillow. That surely tired the hell out of Nathan. The pleasure was too much for a kid like him. He'll do it more when Nathan has enough stamina.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yuu… I can't… ahh…" Allen moaned as he felt Kanda's big arousal thrusting slowly but deeply in his tight hole. He was on his knees with his hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. "Ahh!" the bean sprout gasped loudly when the Japanese gave him a sharp thrust, hitting that bundle of nerves roughly only to be followed again by slow thrusts. He panted below the powerful seme behind him. Tears started to form in his eyes again due to too much pleasure. "Yuu… stop…" he pleaded. He doesn't know how many times he had cum and how many times Kanda had cum inside him. He's really tired now yet the Japanese's cock was still big and hard, never getting tired of penetrating him. Well, he is also hard but that wouldn't happen if Kanda had stopped doing this earlier.<p>

Kanda continued thrusting himself inside Allen in a slow pace. He was enjoying the feeling of that tight ass squeezing his big cock inside so much. "You say that but you're also very hard down here," he smirked as he slid his hand from Allen's chest down his curves down to his aching member, grasping it.

Allen shivered as he felt that hand slid on his skin and gripped his member. "B-BaKanda… that's because you keep on touching me… ahh… stop… stop already…. This is my… my first time you know… let… let me rest… Yuu… Yuu, stop— ahh!" Allen explained but screamed loudly when Kanda's member thrust sharply and roughly, reaching deeper inside him. He could feel the Japanese's cock getting bigger and harder deep inside his ass. "Yuu… I'm tired…" he said, panting heavily.

Kanda didn't mind Allen's complaints and continued his slow pace for a little longer 'til he got tired of it. He let go of the boy's member and placed his hands on Allen's hip. He raised the bean sprout's hips a little more, positioning it at the right angle so he could abuse the boy's sweet spot again. He gulped first before shoving himself inside of the boy harder and rougher than before.

"Ahh! Yuu! Ahh! Ahh!" Allen moaned loudly, surprised at the sudden pace. Kanda was hitting his bundle of nerves over and over again with such an incredible pace. "Ahh! T-Too fast! Yuu! Ahh!" the white-haired exorcist couldn't stop his moans as his lover continued ramming inside him roughly that his knees and arms gave up. Kanda's grip on his hips didn't help at all and he was now laying on his stomach yet the man behind him continued fucking him. "Allen…" Kanda called as he pulled his member out of Allen. He turned Allen around so the boy was facing him and was lying on his back.

"Y-Yuu…" Allen whispered. He was surprised when he was pulled up by Kanda and he was now straddling the Japanese's lap. "Ah!" he gasped when the tip of Kanda's cock was placed on his entrance. Allen knew what was going to happen so he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and buried his face on his lover's chest as a dark blush was formed on his cheeks. He readied himself for the huge intruder that will come inside him. "Y-Yuu…" he whispered as Kanda slowly sank his hips down using his hands.

Kanda, then, didn't waste any time because he wanted to cum now. He moved Allen's hips up and down fast with force using his hands so his cock was still fucking Allen roughly and deeply. "Ahh! Ahh! Yuu… cumming! I'm cumming!" the bean sprout screamed arching his back, letting his lover see his face when he cum.

Kanda kept thrusting to the boy 'til his cock released that white liquid deep inside Allen.

Allen rested his head on Kanda's chest and he was panting heavily. "N-No more… please…" he pleaded as he clutched Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda pushed Allen on the bed again. "One more time, this will be the last, Allen," he said as he gave Allen another intense kiss.

Allen tried to push Kanda away but he gasped when he felt Kanda's cock slowly hardened inside him again. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to regain energy, preparing himself for another powerful sex again.

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes only to find himself hugging Kanda. His head was resting on Kanda's bare chest.<p>

"Good afternoon," Kanda greeted. He was reading a book again. He has been awake for more than two hours. "You just missed your precious breakfast, Moyashi," he smirked and insulted the boy.

Allen frowned angrily before rolling over so he was now lying on top of his beloved. "I hate you!" he shouted loudly even though the Japanese was very close to him.

Kanda closed the book he was reading and focused his attention to the person he loves the most who dared to greet him like that. "Repeat that, baka Moyashi," Kanda said intensely as he looked at the bean sprout fiercely.

Allen didn't look away despite seeing Kanda's deadly glare. Instead, he gave his man a very determined expression. "I hate you and your fast regeneration!" he yelled at the Japanese exorcist again.

Kanda was surprised at what he heard. So that was why Allen greeted him like that. He smirked and wrapped his arms around the bean sprout's waist then squeezed the boy's ass with his one hand, causing the bean sprout to gasp. (They're still naked) "But you liked it. You were moaning lewdly last night," he informed the boy with a smirk on his lips.

Allen blushed at the said words. "I didn't like that at all!" he shouted angrily as he sat up on bed and tried to stand up but he suddenly fell on the floor, sitting, when he felt pain within his backside. Allen bit his lower lip as he tried not to gasp from the pain of standing up.

"Moyashi," Kanda quickly stood up and kneeled in front of his Moyashi.

Allen glared at Kanda angrily. "It hurts!" he shouted again.

Kanda smirked at his bean sprout once more. "Here," he said as he lifted and carried Allen. The boy is just too cute when he is mad. "I'll help you," he said as he opened the door of his bathroom. He felt Allen buried his head on his shoulder and gripped his arms. "Do you really hate it, Moyashi?" the Japanese asked.

"No," Allen answered right away. "I love Kanda. It just hurts but you'll take care of me, right?" he asked as he looked at Kanda seriously. Last night really felt good. Kanda's abilities were amazing. His speed and regenerating ability is too fast.

Kanda just looked at the boy with surprise because of those words but he smiled afterwards. "Yeah, you're my responsibility after all," he said.

"Hey, don't make it sound so bad, Kanda" he pouted but he twitched when Kanda opened the shower, letting the cold water fall on their skin. "C-Cold…" he whispered as he hugged the Japanese.

"We can't really take a bath if you're like that Moyashi," Kanda said to the boy.

FF

The four exorcists were sitting on the chair, eating happily in the dining room. Kanda was sitting beside Allen while Lavi was sitting beside Nathan.

"Lavi, what were you asking me last night?" Allen asked all of the sudden as he paused eating his food.

Lavi grinned at Allen happily. He will never regret what happened last night even if Allen decided to kill him because both of them really felt good. "I was asking you if I could have sex with Nathan," he said calmly and honestly. A bigger smile was formed on his lips. "And you agreed," he told the bean sprout, smile not leaving his lips.

"What?" Allen asked loudly and angrily, his hands curling into fists. Kanda just gulped beside him.

Sensing that his brother is really going to be mad, Nathan opened his mouth to speak. "I'm fine, Allen-niisan," he said, catching the three exorcists' attention. "I mean, it really hurt at first but Lavi-san was so gentle that it felt good afterwards," he said shyly, light shade of pink forming on his cheeks.

Allen was surprised and at the same time, angered, hearing those words. He glared at Lavi again and activated his innocence. "I'm going to kill you, Lavi!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to squash Lavi's whole body with his innocence.

Lavi dodged the attack by running away, still with a smile on his face.

Allen tried to run after the Rabbit but his lower back hurt again and he fell on the floor, sitting. He deactivated his innocence as he tried to stand up.

Kanda walked near his beloved and helped the boy stand up. "Stop it, Moyashi. They're lovers," he said calmly as they sat on the chair again.

"But," Allen whispered as he looked at Kanda with worry in his eyes.

"Please, don't kill Lavi-san, Allen-niisan," Nathan pleaded while sobbing. Tears were rolling down his face.

Allen looked at his brother nervously. He didn't mean it that way. He didn't mean to make Nathan cry. "I'm… I'm sorry," he apologized as he smiled to the boy.

"Yeah, don't kill me. Your brother will be very lonely," Lavi said as he sat on his chair again.

"Hmp," Allen looked away from Lavi. "Just be gentle to him, always," he said, making his little brother smile.

"Thank you, Allen-niisan," Nathan thanked happily.

"So, Moyashi-chan," Lavi called Kanda's bean sprout with a creepy smile on his lips. He just realized something when he saw Allen fell on the floor. Everyone's attention was drawn to him. "How do you like Yuu's fast regenerating ability?"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading LOST!<strong>

**Thank you for putting me and my story on your favorite lists and thank you for the reviews!**

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
